The Forbidden Forest
by LeeSUP
Summary: Happy shows up at Lucy's house in the middle of the night crying. Natsu is in trouble? But what can Lucy do to help? Well she's on her way now whether she thinks she can help or not. Contains gore, blood and swearing! YAY!
1. The Unexpected

Lucy slumped to her door. Who the hell was ringing the doorbell so frantically at 4 in the morning? In a tight tank top and short shorts she wrenched the door open, prepared to yell in the face of whoever it was…she didn't even get the chance.

"LUCY! HURRY NATSU IS IN TROUBLE!" Happy shouted tears streaming down his face.

"EH?" Was all Lucy could get out before Happy wrapped his tail around her wrist and soared into the sky.

"GRAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as the cold wind whipped against her bare skin.

Once she had composed herself she decided to ask happy what the hell was going on. His reply was hard to understand between all the sniffles and sobbing but what she got out of it she didn't like. Natsu had apparently been coming back home from a long mission he went on alone, well with Happy of course when something awful happened. A huge cat like animal had attacked them and from Happy's words apparently fire had no effect on it, it was too fast and Natsu was losing. He had yelled to Happy to go get help.

"WHY DID YOU COME GET ME!" Lucy screeched. "IF NATSU CAN'T BEAT IT THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I CAN!" Actually now that she thought about it… "I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY KEYS!" She did a mental face palm, of course she didn't, she was abducted in her pyjamas! Happy didn't even seem to hear her, he was probably just focusing on flying…since he was doing a poor job at it...he was crying so hard…was it really that bad? Poor Happy…Lucy made up her mind she would do all she could to help…they had been flying for a while…how far away was it? The air was getting colder and colder and there was approaching storm clouds. Very big ones…with thunder and everything.

"Please tell me we are gonna suddenly veer off in a different direction." Lucy whimpered knowing the answer.

"We're almosd there." Happy mumbled tears still slipping off his little face. How long could Natsu hold his own against the beast? Especially if he had been losing as Happy put it…how does Natsu loose exactly? He always wins in the end and no matter how many injuries he's fine right? Right?

They hit the wall of rain about 5 minutes later, Lucy was sure she would die or at least get a nasty cold, she had never been this cold before, the rain seeped all the way into her bones. Tears ran down her face now…it had been so toasty in her room in her bed that she had worn skimpy pyjamas…of course this would be the night when she would be flown through a thunderstorm. The blonde groaned miserably as they continued on, her arm sore from hanging so long. Trying to take her mind off her miserable situation she observed the forest they were now flying over, there was a splitting ahead of trees Lucy assumes a river of something ran through there and there were huge rocks everywhere. Strange looking forest actually, some weird colored trees and she got this uncomfortable feeling about it…like they shouldn't be there…no one should.

Then much to her dismay they started to descend, she was relieved when the trees blocked out most of the rain though. Quickly they landed and began to search for the pink-haired boy.

"He was around here when I left." Happy exclaimed his little eyes searching for a hint. Lucy's eyes widened, there was blood…lots of blood, and it couldn't all be from Natsu right? It was on the ground and on some trees…what had happened here. She began to run after the blood trails. The ground sloshing beneath her feet she came into a clearing…then there he was…Natsu. He was standing in the middle of the clearing, wind whipping his scarf behind his bare torso. His shorts had mostly been torn to shreds and yet even though he stood there tattered and bleeding Lucy couldn't help but think how strong he looked. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his eyes searched through the pouring rain for his target. The trees that had been around him were ripped apart or burnt to a crisp. It had been a fierce battle she could tell yet no sign of the beast…

Lucy clambered over to Natsu, the rain obstructing her view she tripped over fragmented trees. She kept her eyes on the man in front of her…how badly was he hurt…would he be okay…what happened to the beast? He heard her clambering towards him, and Happy shouting in joy and his head turned towards them quickly. Lucy stopped in her tracks…his eyes…they were so serious, barely human like when he gets in a serious fight where he is mad…very mad. When he saw her he seemed to get even madder.

"L-LUCY? HAPPY WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE? THAT IS THE WORST PERSON YOU COULD HAVE PICKED!" She heard Natsu rage, Happy ignored it just flying towards him with a smile.

"You're alive!" Happy giggled.

As much as Lucy should've been angry with his words she just wanted to see how he was doing and continued silently on her way. Plus she had thought the exact same thing…

"Luce you shouldn't be here…" Natsu said quietly as she approached him. The rain was hard to see through but now that she was close enough she could see the damage. Tears stung the corners of her eyes…he was injured so badly…large claw marks covered his body, running down his entire bare chest and his back…one deep one on his cheek.

"N-Natsu…" She whispered. Reaching out to him.

"Take her back." Natsu ordered to Happy.

"W-What? Natsu I came here to help you! Look at yourself, you need help, we should get you to a healer Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Happy get her out of here." He stated again…Happy shook his head.

"I don't think I can fly all the way back Natsu…I barely made it here and we came to save you!" Happy sniffed.

"Just take her as far away as you can!" Natsu began to shout. Happy's eyes started to fill with tears again.

"What is wrong with you Natsu! I know I'm not that strong but I wanted to help in any way I could!" She shouted back at him.

"IT'S NOT THAT!-" Natsu began to retort but stopped quickly his eyes searching through the rain, he put his finger to his lips for us to be quiet as he listened…so the beast was still here…

It felt like eternity as they waited…Lucy looked around too but it was no use she couldn't see or hear anything over the roaring rain. She felt comfortable though, standing right beside Natsu. Lucy suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and before she could do anything all hell broke loose. Natsu pushed Lucy to the ground at the exact moment the beast launched at her from the rain leaving Natsu to take the brunt of the attack. Lucy heard a sickening crunch as Natsu was swatted away into a tree. She sat up immediately seeing the beast approaching Natsu who sat holding his chest at the base of the tree. The beast was about 2 meters tall and 3 meters long, four long legs that ended in huge claws extending from its paws. It looked like a large cat but moved irregularly fast, when it pounced she couldn't even see it move. Now it was hovering over the pink haired boy a growl irrupting from its ugly snout. A huge paw slammed down on Natsu's chest and blood spurted from his mouth as he let out a scream of pain.

Happy lost control and started to attack the beast, smacking his little paws against its large muscle-ridden back. Lucy watched wide-eyed as its ear twitched in annoyance and it lifted its unoccupied paw to swat Happy away. Pressure was added to Natsu as it used its one front paw to carry its weight. Lucy started to shake as she heard Natsu scream louder as he was pushed farther into the ground. Then the beast raised its huge paw high into the air and slammed it into Happy causing the little flying cat to crash into the ground nearby…from there he didn't move.

"HAPPY! HAPP-GRHAAAAAAAA!" She heard Natsu scream…tears streamed from her eyes.

Lucy had been watching all of this unfold before her eyes. She was of no use…she was weak without her keys… even Natsu thought she was weak…Happy should have brought someone else and now because of her…Natsu was gonna…Natsu was gonna…

NO. That was it, she couldn't take this anymore! She wasn't going to be the scared bystander as a huge beast destroyed her friends in front of her. No. Fucking. Way. She didn't fly through a horrible thunderstorm in practically just her underwear to not save him. Without even a second of thought she picked up the closest rock and launched it at the beasts head.

big line_

OKAIIII. There is the first chapter! YAY! I have written a few fanfics before but IT HAD BEEN A LOOONG TIME. So lemme know how I did so far, I'm hoping to get better for sure. I update A TON FASTER when you REVIEW. And don't be scared to just give advice! Areas where I can improve? Trust me there are some for sure, or just let me know what you liked? FO SHO. Anyway Imma big NaLu fan whooooot and decided to write one of my owwwnnnn. Anyway till next time PCE.

REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for readin!


	2. The Fire

**Disclaimer: As bad as I would like to I do not own Fairy Tail...or anything remotely related to it.**

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY ENJOY!

-line-

With a surprisingly loud thunk the rock smacked into the beasts head. It whipped its head away, yellow eyes boring into hers. Immediately she began to run, she sorta had a plan…it wasn't really well made but it was better than nothing really.

With a crunch the beast removed its paw from Natsu's chest who had fallen unconscious. The beast slowly turned; ready to launch itself and catch it's new and more interesting prey.

Lucy ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest she was terrified, Natsu wasn't here to protect her this time. He had gotten hurt protecting her. No one was here to help her this time. She had to get rid of this beast somehow and go back to help him, hopefully he wasn't beyond help now…

The rain was still pouring down and Lucy had to focus every step into not slipping, the beast was already at her heels slipping would just mean a faster death. Lucy strained her eyes and finally spotted her target and her heart dropped…it was too far away she couldn't outrun the beast! What about Natsu? Would he survive without her help? Was Happy okay? She wanted to stay with them…she didn't want to die.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was thrown forwards like a rag doll. Lucy collided with the ground with a sickening thud gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. She grabbed her arm as it pulsed with pain, the beasts claws had left their mark…it wasn't the time to worry about that.

She got up shaken then remained firm. She was lucky she had to admit, she was right at the water's edge…her intended target. The beast let out a horrifying roar and charged.

"COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARD!" She screeched extending her arms outward as all her frustration came out. Natsu and Happy better be alright…they just had to be. Her plan had to work so she could go back and see…to see them being fine and alright. The cat disappeared from her sight, its movements too fast for her eyes to catch.

Her plan…wasn't well thought out. She remembered seeing a splitting of forest while flying thinking it was a river, lucky enough she was right. Cats don't like water right? Hopefully this one didn't, if she was really lucky it wouldn't be able to swim either but that was being slightly too optimistic…The river current was strong and hopefully if it could swim it would be swept away anyway. The rapids splashed up and licked at her heels.

So with a beast running towards her full tilt and a plan she took the beast on. Lucy had to wait till the very last moment to dodge out of the way and let it fall into the river. The speed this animal ran at…it was a best guess when to jump out of the way.

Looking and listening as hard as she could for any indication of the whereabouts of the beast she saw it. A twig snapping under the enormous weight of seemingly nothing…about 5 feet in front of her. Without another second she threw herself to the left something smacking her harshly to the floor. She whipped around looking for the beast in the river. Her heart pounding in her chest as she saw it flipping in the water…swimming but being carried away by the current. Lucy's eyes never left it as it was swept far down the river where she watched it climb back out on the opposite side.

"Thank god…" Lucy whispered to herself. Her back ached where she failed to completely dodge the beast but luckily enough she wasn't hit by the claws again.

She lied on the ground for a while trying to catch her breath proud of what she had just done. She took care of that beast, if only Natsu could've seen it.

Natsu.

Time seemed to slow as she scrambled to her feet and propelled herself towards where he was. When she got closer she felt two things.

Relief as she heard Happy's voice.

Fear as she heard him screaming and crying.

She didn't want to see what was wrong yet her feet never slowed. She didn't want to cry. She had just done good right? Shouldn't she be rewarded for that? Biting her lower lip she carried on towards the source of crying. She had never heard Happy sound like this…she had never wanted to.

Then they finally came into view. Happy was sitting beside Natsu crying into his little paws. At first it seemed nothing was wrong with Natsu, that he was just resting, but as she got closer she realized she was wrong…so wrong. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. She fell to her knees beside him trying to figure out what to do. He was a mess…no one could survive this.

Long claw marks covered his body as they did when Lucy had first arrived here. He was on his back, his eyes closed. His entire chest was bruising and on the side of his torso was another claw mark. However this one was different, you could tell it had happened during the time he was being crushed. Lucy guessed one of the claws had been pushing on the side of his abdomen and eventually with all the pressure it just slipped though. She didn't think it pierced any organs…it was near the edge of his torso so…so it had just ripped through his side. It was a huge wound; Lucy's never seen anything this bad before. That's when Lucy noticed…the blood. She was kneeling in it…how could one person have so much blood inside? It was pooling underneath him…the pool was growing and growing...pooling beneath her…

Lucy felt sick…this couldn't be happening…Natsu was dying right before her eyes. She wasn't a healer…she couldn't help…she wasn't even sure if anyone could help him now. All she could do is sit and cry beside him as he died. Lucy couldn't do this…she couldn't watch. She began to stand up when she heard a grunt. Her head whipped around and saw Natsu's eyes crack open saw the pain on his face.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried falling to her knees again near his face splashing in the blood and water. Happy begun to cry harder grasping onto one of Natsu's hands.

"L-Lucy…Happy…" he managed to mumble out quietly between raspy breathing.

"Shhh Natsu don't speak…"Lucy sobbed. Wiping hair from his eyes.

"S'whys ever'one cryin'?" He slurred unknowningly. Lucy's tears came down harder as his eyes slid lazily around his surroundings eventually landing on the wound that was to cause his death. His eyes widened and closed again.

"Oh…"

His eyes shot open suddenly.

"Lucy hel' me sit u'p." Natsu wheezed trying to move.

"W-what? N-No! You shouldn't move Natsu!" She cried again.

"Please…jus' trust me…I 've a plan." He smiled slightly.

She didn't want to but she managed to prop him up against a close tree trunk. Her eye's studied him curiously…what could he have a plan for? He didn't have much time left.

He didn't hesitate as he started his 'plan'…

"Please take care o' me Lucy…I'm prob'ly gonna pass out…'an sorry." He slurred as he ignited on of his fists giving her a sympathetic look. He never wanted her to see him like this…he never wanted to see her cry this bad.

Her eyes widened as he brought the fire down onto his wound…he was going to burn it closed? Was that even possible? Could fire even burn him?

Her questions were answered soon enough as his face contorted in pain and his wound began to burn. He let out little painful noises and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a scream.

The smell of burning flesh floated in the air and Lucy held back her stomach contents. She couldn't believe he was still conscious, tears had formed in the corners of his squeezed shut eyes as he held the fire there. Lucy found herself holding his other hand as he kept going, her mouth a thin line of worry.

It felt like forever as Natsu tried to stop the bleeding, it had continuously slowed since he began and Lucy could start to feel hope once again. She squeezed his hand and gave Happy a reassuring glance as he watched wide-eyed. They had both stopped crying, really Natsu couldn't die that easily…he doesn't know how.

His hand went limp as he finally reached his limit, with a quick check of his pulse she realized it was going irregularly fast due to such little amount of blood in his system…but still there…he was still alive.

Lucy smiled.

-liiiiinnnneee-

There ya go Chappy 2! THANKYOU ALL FO REVIEWING!

Fdxg: Thankyou very much! I HAVE UPDATED WHOOOOT

Senbei x Cup Ramen: Teehee thankyou so much! Your review made me so happy! I'm glad your enjoying it and BTW I DO HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGERS LIKE ALL THE TIME WUAHAHAHA...yes thankyou for reviewing! I hope you continue to read!

Footster26: YAY Thankyou, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well, there's more to come as well! With poor Natsu out of commission now who will go out into the dangerous forest to get food and water for him? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN. Oh I'm awful but THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	3. The Night

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it...they won't just give it to me T.T whats that all about?**

* * *

><p>It was good that the biggest wound of all was more or less taken care of but now there was other things to worry about. The rain had finally let up so now she could finally see her surroundings better…better but it still wasn't much at night.<p>

Natsu's bag.

Medical pack.

They needed shelter.

Only short thoughts registered in her mind. She was on auto-pilot mode, seeing Natsu like that was a fairly traumatic experience. She grabbed the pack and carried over to where she thought the best shelter would be for a while.

Food…later.

Just shelter now and sleep.

Help. They needed that too.

"Happy…this will be tough but I need you to do something. This is the most important job right now. I need you to fly back and get help. If you can't get a big group of followers then just bring a healer back. Ya, Wendy! Bring Wendy here!" Lucy asked.

Happy seemed reluctant at first. Just staring at Natsu's sleeping form.

"I'll stay here and take care of Natsu while you're gone. So please hurry. Go as fast as you can." Lucy pleaded, hoping he would just go. She didn't want to be in this nightmare anymore. Poor Happy looked so tired and beat up but he nodded and giving Natsu one more worried glance flew up into the night sky again.

That was the last time they saw Happy in a long time.

Now it was just Natsu and Lucy. She managed to get him into their temporary 'shelter' for the night. It was a tree…well the base of it at least. The uplifted roots created a tunnel to a little space under the tree. It was safe. That's all that mattered.

Now this little shelter was no mansion. In fact there was barely any room to move once she had pulled Natsu and his bag in. Wrapping his wounds proved to be no small feat, their bodies pressed together as she lifted him and tucked wrapping beneath him, a constant blush on her face. He had so many wounds, most were in danger of opening back up so she had to wrap him carefully…it took forever. She had seen a needle and thread in his bag either but decided it best if she didn't try to stitch him up. There was alcohol to sterilize the needle and wound but they didn't have any kind of painkiller. She would rather not put him through that, he was tough, as long as he didn't move a lot he should heal up fine. Most of the stuff in Natsu's pack was ruined thanks to a nasty claw mark…probably one of the first hits the beast made. How cowardly attacking from the back. Everything that wasn't ruined was wet…she had a hard time finding dry bandages and she even had to use some wet ones.

So there he was finally finished being wrapped like a Christmas present. His wet hair was slicked down on his face. Lucy looked at his pack and quickly took out all the content out and laid everything wet out to dry. Grabbing the driest towel she scooted closer to Natsu and put it on his head rubbing it to absorb some of the water. She gently continued and once his hair was dryer she dabbed his face lightly causing him to stur.

"mmm L-Lucy…mmm…c-cold…c-cold." He mumbled in his sleep.

He was cold? Damn there's nothing dry here to warm him up! No wonder he was cold…he wasn't wearing much… his shredded shorts that were practically dry…there wasn't much fabric left to be wet…and his scarf was carefully laid in what little extra space they had to dry. So there he was shivering…practically naked…saying her name…and being cold. Awesome. What could she do? Turning around she spotted some blankets…probably still wet over on the opposite side of Natsu. She shifted and stretched her body over his, one arm on the ground supporting her, one reaching when her arm touched his briefly. Lucy noticed just how cold he felt but before she could do anything she felt his hand grab onto her arm where it had touched him. Natsu, who was still sleeping had sensed the warmth of her skin and grabbed for it. Then pulled.

Lucy was pulled right over top of him and into his arms. There he embraced her tightly. He had turned onto his side with her tucked safely in his embrace, her face inches away from his. Blushing madly Lucy was about to flail when she felt his bandages against her hand...her hand that was placed against his stomach, right on top of his burnt wound. Looking at his face again she saw his eyebrows knitted together in pain, she removed her hand slowly and carefully watching as his eyebrows relaxed once again. Her body was pushed up so closely to his…she couldn't move; if she did she might reopen his wounds.

So there she was, being held against a freezing cold fire-breathing dragon slayer and not being able to move at all. He wasn't even aware. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hnnnn." He moaned.

Moaned. MOANED? What kind of situation was this! Lucy was screaming inside. What was she supposed to do! She was on the verge of freaking out when she realized she was warm…it was nice actually…everywhere their bare skin touched her skin tingled and it felt shivers down her spine.

Why did she feel like this? Her eyes began to droop. Oh well…Natsu was just warming her up in return for her saving his life…yeah…her arms carefully snaked around his chest and she pulled herself a little closer to him carefully, feeling his warmth radiate to her. One night wouldn't hurt…they needed to stay warm somehow, tomorrow the clothes would be dry and they wouldn't need to do this…though…it was nice…she guessed she would miss it.

* * *

><p>It was hot. Really hot. Like possibly on fire hot. Lucy's eyes shot open, Natsu still held her close and that's when she realized what the source of heat was.<p>

Natsu.

Her eye's widened as she pulled herself slightly away from him and looked at his face. His face was covered in a heavy sweat and majorly flushed…his skin was hard to touch it was so hot…Natsu had developed a fever. Quickly she managed to scoot her way out from under his arms (his grip on her had loosened during the night) and carefully turn him onto his back. She placed her hand to his forehead and immediately yanked it back…this was bad…she only had what was in Natsu's pack…which most of the room in said pack was reserved for food…which Natsu had eaten before all of this happened.

So there were a bunch of bandages…most of which were already on him…and very limited amount of medicine… also of which most was already on him. Lucy swore from now on she would make sure he carried more medicine…for his and HER sake. Sighing she grabbed the nearest towel and headed outside.

It wasn't quite morning yet, the sun was still somewhere over the horizon, the moon illuminated everything well enough though. It didn't make anything any less creepy. What if there were more crazy cat things out here? Lucy wasn't sure how much more luck she had in her to try and get rid of it the same way. She made her way back to the same river that had helped her so much holding a stick for defense…knowing it wouldn't really make much of a difference. Whatever made her feel a little bit more comfortable was worth it. She was taking note of her surroundings as she walked. Now that she looked closer she saw there were tons of different shrubs and herbs all over the place, she wasn't an expert but she had taken the time to memorize the appearance of a few key healing herbs…when the sun came out she would go looking. She reached the river and quickly dipped the towel in, it wasn't even dry yet but she needed it colder and more wet. Then she was on her way back. Natsu was depending on her now…like she had depended on him so many times before. Like those many times he never let her down she wouldn't let him down. She was determined more so that she had been ever before, she would help Natsu even if it cost her life.

Entering back into their shelter she saw that not much had changed, Natsu was still on his back sweating profusely, his chest rose and fell painfully and the sound of his breathing was rather ragged. She crawled over to his head and placed the wet towel lightly onto his forehead. His body jerked suddenly in reaction to the cold then he began to stir.

Lucy just continued dapping up the sweat on his face lightly going around the scratches on his cheek. That's when his eyes fluttered open. His onyx eyes were rather glazed but he found hers no problem.

"Lucy…why is it so hot in here?" He whispered. Well at least he wasn't stuttering as much anymore.

"Geez your so picky Natsu, first it was too cold now its too hot? Can't you just be happy with the temperature?" Lucy smiled happy to see him awake.

"Where's Happy?" He questioned quietly. Lucy had to strain her ears just to hear him.

"He went to get help Natsu. You're going to need better medical attention then what I can do here. Especially with…your vast supplies of medicines." She sighed.

"Nah, I'm fine. I feel just-" He begun but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. Natsu started to sit up but found his shoulders being held to the cold ground by Lucy's hands.

"Don't move so much! You're gonna reopen your wounds and you can't have very much blood left…you lost so much." Lucy frowned. "And stop lying! You don't feel good so say so! You don't need to baby me I'm strong too!"

"I-I know…" Natsu mumbled somewhat startled by her outburst. "I don't think you're weak Lucy."

"Then…then why would you…why did you want Happy to take me home? I know someone like Erza wouldn't have a problem taking down that beast and yet you say I'm not weak…then why did you look so angry when you saw me!" Lucy cried suddenly becoming upset. She hadn't realized how upset she had been over it till now.

Natsu closed his eyes, her hands were still on his shoulders prohibiting any movement. He smiled slightly.

"Yet you have the nerve to smile!" Lucy cried again her voice rising.

"It's not what you think…I just find it funny-"

"FUNNY? You find it FUNNY? I'm upset and you think it's FUNNY?" Lucy began to yell. Natsu's eyes had opened in shock especially when he felt something wet trickle onto his face. Lucy raised her hand to her face surprised to feel tears. Why was she reacting this way? She was ashamed...she had to get out...get out and calm down. She pushed off his shoulders and scrambled out the hole rubbing her arm across her eyes angrily.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu winced grabbing his chest. "LUCY! WAIT! YOU DIDN'T LET ME EXPLAIN!" He yelled as he tried to get up failing miserably. He managed to turn onto his stomach and get his arms under himself. Raising a knee between his stomach and the floor he tried to get himself up off the cold rock. His strength gave out on him immediately and he came crashing to the floor unable to move.

"Lucy…Lucy…ah…ah…" He breathed in painfully. "Lucy…I don't feel good." He whispered against the dirt.

Water suddenly began to slosh against his face. Sputtering he lifted his head slightly coughing out some water…water that had begun to run down the entrance to the shelter.

Water? Where was it even coming from?

Natsu managed to flip over onto his back again with the last amount of strength he had so he could breath without inhaling water. The cold water felt nice on his hot skin. He couldn't move...he was too weak...to sick...to tired. He felt the water rise up to his ears. His eyes drifted shut.

The shelter had begun to fill with water.

* * *

><p>O_O Please don't kill me for that horrible Cliffhanger...seriously that's a pretty damn good one...or bad one...eh<p>

PEOPLE THANKYOU FOR READING NOW YOU SEE THAT BLUE LETTERS DOWN THERE...click it. YEP...then review...it makes my day...seriously...it does.

Let me know what you think is happening! Or what you think is gonna happen! OR what you want to happen! TEEHEE I just like hearing what you guys think!

Please Review! Reviews are like CRACK TO ME...well to someone who really really enjoys crack...O.o

TO MY WONDERFUL PREVIOUS REVIEWERS:

**beautiful fantasy**: THANKYOU! I'm glad you're liking it so far! *bows* I have done as I was told oh wonderful reviewer and updated! WHOOOT Hope you continue to enjoy this!

**xjakx**: Hmmmm yes I see your point, as a Nalu fanfic reader myself I do find a ton of them not completed...and the ones that aren't don't even go in the direction I want them to! HA, BUT DO NOT FRET! I do really enjoy updating and I do it especially faster with reviewers who like my story and I shall try my best to update as fast as I can, but I can assure you I will finish this fanfic! Thankyou for saying you like it :D hope you continue to read!

**XxCamixX**: Oh noes your account didn't work? That sucks...I can't get back on my old one...I dunno why...YAY thanks for reviewing again I really appreciate it! I UPDATED AGAIN! I've been on a crazy role its nuts.

**Senbei x Cup Ramen**: *blush* YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Your the crack to my...crackpipe? Ah I don't know how drugs work! LOL! (Me trying to say thankyou for motivating me with an awesome review) YAY I'm happy you like it so much! Natsu can be smart...ya know...sometimes...when it matters...usually...I'm hoping Lucy wasn't too out of character this chapter...but really they're probably both gonna be eventually ^^' ahhh. YAY I'm happy you thought that was cute, hopefully I continue to bring the cuteness. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!

Please ignore the following chart...if you can see it...I'm not sure what I did but I can't get rid of it LOOOOL. :P


	4. The Flood

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Fairy Tail or its characters or anything associated with them...trust me if I did they'd be heading off in a COMPLETELY different direction hehehehe.**

* * *

><p>She was stupid. So stupid. How could she just explode on him like that. Yeah it was true that it was a very stressful day or night she guessed but still. Taking it out on anyone was no excuse. Yet Lucy really couldn't get over what he had said to her…<p>

"_L-LUCY? HAPPY WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE? THAT IS THE WORST PERSON YOU COULD HAVE PICKED!" _

Those words hurt…she knew she wasn't the strongest but to hear it like that from him was horrible. He had just wanted her gone…but she just wanted to help…help with what little strength she did have. He didn't even listen Natsu had just yelled on about getting her out of there when it was really him that needed to be saved…and now he was stuck practically unable to move with a ridiculously high fever.

Lucy sighed as she shifted her weight on the tree stump she had found a ways away from their shelter. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Her eyes were closed as she drifted lost in her thoughts.

And now he was all alone…he had screamed after her when she ran out…it had really broke her heart. He was hurt! What was he thinking trying to stop her? Lucy had done a bad thing and she knew it. She felt guilty…leaving a poor sick defenseless man alone was a horrible idea. Lucy was about to head back when the sun broke on the horizon lighting up the world again. Immediately she felt the warmth of the sun as it hit her face. She smiled slightly, she would have to apologize big time when she got back to Natsu, he would forgive her though…he always did. Silly guy.

Her eyes looking far off into the distant horizon became bothered with a reflection. What was so shiny on the ground that it was reflecting the sun's rays into her eyes?

Glancing down her eyes widened. Water. Lots of water. It was almost up to the end of the stump. What was going on? Was she really that focused on her thoughts to have not noticed?

A flood. Why? Was it because of all the heavy rain?

Suddenly realization hit her. Natsu.

He was practically in a hole that was probably filling with water right now. Natsu wasn't even able to move let alone pull himself out of there! Lucy's mind registered that she should be running there now but she realized…she already was.

She had sworn to protect him! What was wrong with her? Leaving him alone! Tears were already running down her face as her body began to become more immersed in water.

Her worst fears were becoming reality, she had hoped that maybe where they had made their shelter had been on higher ground and didn't get touched by water. It was the opposite, the water level just rose the closer she got to their temporary home…it was on lower ground. By the time she spotted the tree she was waist deep in water. The water was beginning to become hard to walk in…the current threatening her to sweep her away with every step.

Natsu.

She would never forgive herself for this. This would be the last time she ever left him. The very last time. She would protect him better she swore it. Never again. Never again!

Lucy struggled against the current as she neared the tree, as she got close her footing slipped. Her arm reached out desperately, determined, she grabbed onto one of the roots and she plunged underwater. As murky as the water was she could make out most of it. Pulling herself against the current she yanked her body with as much force into their shelter. The current was less fierce down there…everything was floating towels, bandages, the remnants of Natsu's pack. Lucy noticed the water wasn't the same color down here…down here it was red. Blood red.

The shelter wasn't big. It didn't take long to find to source. The body floating in the corner with Natsu's serene face. Lucy didn't think she just grabbed his arm and swam as fast as she could to the surface.

Breaking the surface she gasped for breath and brought Natsu up as well. He didn't gasp for breath…he didn't do anything.

"No no no no no no no Natsu come on hang on there!" Lucy cried slapping his face lightly hoping to resuscitate him somehow. His chest was just red with blood now. he needed help...now. She couldn't get an even footing they were getting swept down the current.

Her eyes darted at what obstacles they were fast approaching. Clinging to Natsu with one hand she swam with her other as the water deepened. She saw a big rock up ahead that had somewhat a flat surface. It was rather huge and the closer they got the better Lucy thought it was.

They were closing in on it fast, the current swept right past it but with an arm's length she was sure she could grab hold of it somehow.

Natsu wasn't breathing.

Reaching out she grabbed for the moss covered boulder. At first it seemed all hope was lost as her hand just slipped along the slimy rock but eventually her nails dug in just enough. Her nails broke painfully and blood trickled down her hand which she just ignored. Then it all moved so quickly, she had pulled herself and Natsu onto the top of the rock and rolled him onto his back in a matter of seconds.

His body was cold, his breathing wasn't ragged any more...Natsu wasn't breathing at all. Lucy begun to panic. Some of his wounds had reopened again…half the bandages were wet and starting to fall off…and his face was so pale…so calm.

It was all Lucy's fault.

She had to fix this…she started CPR immediately pushing her hands against his chest in hopes of bringing him back but cringing when more wounds reopened.

"Oh god Natsu please just wake up. Please just wake up and tell me you're gonna be okay!" Lucy sobbed.

Lucy tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Placing her mouth over top of his she blew lungfuls of air into him. It was a sad excuse for a first kiss but really what choice did she have? This was no time to worry about fickle things like that. Lucy repeated the process…over and over…and over. She couldn't even see anymore her tears blurred everything but she kept going. She wouldn't stop till he came back. She owed him that much.

"Come on Natsu! Please! Please come back I'm begging you!" Lucy continued to cry out. The sun was hot on her back but she kept going. The flood had receded but she kept going. Lucy's hope was gone but she kept on going.

Just when she was about to collapse from exhaustion Natsu's body jerked. Lucy quickly turned him one his side as he began to throw up massive amounts of water. She rubbed his back lightly as his body tensed and heaved.

Eventually Natsu collapsed onto his back again barely conscious. His eyelids heavy as he breathed in and out deeply, greedily taking in oxygen. He heard sniffling beside him and looked up trying to keep his eyes open.

Lucy.

Damn she was crying again. Her face was buried in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Everything hurt…his chest hurt, his throat hurt, his lungs hurt, his back hurt…but worst of all his heart hurt. She was crying again over him.

"Lucy I-" He began, surprised his voice was so raspy. He didn't get the chance to say anything before Lucy's entire weight was thrown into his chest.

"Ngh…" He grinded his teeth trying not to make a noise against the pressure. She cried pitifully into his chest as her arms snaked around his neck. Then she lifted his head slightly and hugged it with all her might.

"N-Natsu! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you! You nearly drowned because of me! I can't believe I was so stupid! Please forgive me Natsu I will never do that again I promise!...I p-promise." She sobbed into his hair.

She smelt nice he thought as he struggled to even stay conscious.

"Lucy." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Don't talk Natsu…I'm really sorry. Really I am. And now we don't even have anything! It looks like everything was washed away by the flood…and your bleeding again!" Lucy whispered just loud enough for him to hear as she looked back in the direction of their shelter. She couldn't even see it anymore they had been swept a long ways. Something reflected the sunlight again a few meters away from the boulder they were on. He carefully placed Natsu's head down and scrambling to her feet she ran quickly to it her hopes rising again. Is that what she thought it was? Yes it was! It was a small medical pack! She grabbed it and returned to Natsu quickly. Lucy remembered searching through Natsu's bag and finding this…the one with the needle and a little bottle of alcohol. This was a lucky find indeed.

She placed it beside his head and opened it taking out all its contents. Natsu gazed at her through tired eyes just watching her movements.

There wasn't very much bandages…it was a rather small medical pack in a silver metal box. There was a little bottle of alcohol, needle and thread for stitching, and some bandages. Not much, really just for stitching and wrapping a few wounds. That's all she needed…a few wounds closed.

She glanced over at the rose hair colored boy beside her. He gave her a little reassuring smile. He already knew.

Lucy was going to have to give him stitches.

(A/N: I planned on leaving it here on yet another cliff hanger but I thought I'd be nice this time :P)

All the preparations had been made and there she was threaded needle in hand looking at Natsu's chest. It was bad, after she had wiped away all the new blood she winced just looking at it. The beast had gotten a clear shot right at his front. The three massive claw marks extended from his left shoulder all the way across his chest to his right hip. The ones on his back were just as bad but thankfully none of them had reopened. The deep wound that had been burnt over was rather inflamed looking but it wasn't bleeding which was good. The fire had also sealed the bottom half of two of the claw marks. So the only ones Lucy had to worry about were the two claw marks that had reopened, and only the top half! It was actually a lot less work than she thought still…she didn't have much knowledge on this. Natsu was trusting her. He had faith in her so she would too.

"Okay Natsu. You have to stay awake okay? You've lost a lot of blood and I don't want you slipping into a coma or something. (A/N Ya apparently that is possible O.o) So just talk to me so I know you're awake okay?" Lucy stated taking in a deep breath.

"About what? "God his voice was so raspy. Lucy frowned…he shouldn't even be talking!

"Oh god I don't know Natsu! Figure something out! Just talk it doesn't even have to be words! Noises will do even just so I know you're awake." She whined. Noises? Her mind flashed back to when he had moaned in his sleep. Blushing furiously she began to wipe around his wounds with the alcohol. No…noises probably weren't the best idea.

"Ah. Okay…I hope Happy is okay? GAH! Ow damn Lucy careful with that alcohol…that stings…." He was complaining about the alcohol? Just wait till the actual stitching! "I-I really don't know what to talk about…Lucy?...ah…why did you run away?"

Lucy froze.

"I'm going to start stitching now…I won't be able to talk back…" She replied. Inserting the needle the first time was rather difficult especially with Natsu making painful noises as he tried not to move but it got easier from there on. She felt bad for hurting him more but it had to be done. He tried to continue talking pausing each time the needle slid through his skin.

"Ah…I really think you misunderstood me Luce…Tch…I didn't mean to insult you by wanting you to leave. You were the worst possible person for Happy to bring though. Ah!" He tensed. Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. It was really hard to focus when he said that…she didn't want to start crying again this really wasn't the time.

"Really you were! Ngh!...Out of everyone in the guild he could've brought it was you. Like really what are the chances? Ah…damn that hurts Luce could you be a little more gentle?" Could he be a little gentler with her feelings? No. Apparently not.

"You're…you're the one that I'm afraid to see get hurt the most…out of all my nakama…I don't know why but I can't stand it to see you get hurt or cry or even be sad. Ah…ngh!..I was afraid Luce…I couldn't land a single hit on this thing and you showed up even without your keys! I didn't want you to try to protect me and get hurt…I can't handle that. Graaagh…shit…I just wanted you to get away to be safe. Yet I've hurt you…and made you cry. It's really hopeless isn't it? I just wanted to take care of you now look at me? You're taking care of me. Tch…I didn't mean that you were weak Lucy, look, I'm the weak one here."

Tears splashed upon the surface of the boulder. She tried so hard to finish up those last stitches while she could still see. Who was this person saying these words to her that brought her world back together again? That made everything okay…that made her feel like she could smile her biggest smile and mean it? She tied the final knot and placed everything back in the pack again. Natsu caught a glance of her face and frowned. He had made her cry again.

Then she turned and smiled at him.

"Thank-you…Natsu. That makes me feel better. But you are wrong about one thing. You aren't weak either Natsu. Let's continue and grow stronger together okay?" She smiled. Natsu beamed back happily at her.

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>WHOOOT Theres another one done...damn this one is loooooong hope you enjoyed it! Review pleaseee! It shall make me very muchly happi! The plotwill eventually thicken...yes...so much it'll be like pudding! There will be turns and twists and DUN DUN DUNNNN jealousy? Pfft why of course a story isn't a story without jealousy! Teehee. But don't get you're hopes up yet! Natsu isn't out of the woods yet! Fevers don't just disappear in a short amount of time...well at least the ones I write about dont mwuahaha. Thanks for reading!<p>

Thankyou to everyone who has already reviewed!:

**Ukko**: YAY I was hoping to make them as little OC-ish as possible! I know…Natsu + helpless= *twitches in happiness* 0_0 yah… I do greatly enjoy it as well (understatement) :P

**Beautifulfantasy**: I KNOW…I try to be magic. I wish I was magic. That would be awessooommme. OH LUCY DID MAKE IT YAAAAAY…teehee hope the reason why he said that she was the worst person to bring was good :P YAY thankyou I thought it would be cute to watch…I wish they would really just put them together in the anime already…T.T they just hint towards it…at least we have those hints hah

**XxCamixX**: YAY thankyouuuu. I know I was actually getting annoyed at Lucy when I was writing it haha Oh but she paid for it in this chapter! Mwuahaha. Ohoho Natsu is always in danger when I write about him.

Natsu: O_O

Me: *shifty eyes*

I am also pretty weird and random sometimes…I find it hard not to spontaneously put random thoughts into my fanfics hahaha…I have to go back and go through the story to make sure I don't randomly go off on a tangent that's really unrelated to anything …_ I'm supposed to be studying BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS OMG.I already skipped ahead to some random part of my story and wrote a really cute scene I got so distracted! I will finish this story…I just thought up an ending actually LOL I knew it would come to me eventually…this is gonna be a long story though hahaah.

**Aerrows-Girl07**: Aerrow? As in THE Aerrow the frickin awesome Sky Knight? From the amazing Storm Hawks? AH That was what my first fanfic was about! God I love that show…so mad they didn't continue it. Really I wish they would just make it into an anime like sell it so some Japanese artist and it would BE. SO. EPIC. Aerrow is just…my favourite. Well one of them heheh. You love cliffhangers? O_O well you're gonna like the way I write…I usually leave everything at a cliffhanger. Mwuahaha. Hehe thankyou for youre reviewww!

**ShiningStellar**: *blushes* Aw shucks you flatter me! Thankyou so much! You're so nice! I like updating for you guys way to much to wait! Don't apologize psssshahaaaaa I hope you continue to enjoy it! ^^

**Senbei x Cup Ramen**: MADNESS MADNESS I SAY! It is madness…I should be studying! :P damn I really should be T.T Thankyaaaa Im hoping to keep them none OCish but yeah that is kinda true and YES they will develop with the plot…my evil plot mwuahaha. Classic indeed! Just wait…more classicnessnesses await…maybe? Haha I dunno…ya they will :P I know how to end it but the rest I tend to make up on the spot! WHOOT!...I have a condition too…its called disease. I really reallllyyyy cannnnttt XD. It's a condition. O_O whoa you are psychic. That's nuts maann. HEY try it . DO IITTTT. I actually am really curious to see what you think might happen now that there isn't any obvious problems….heheheh. O.O I have read one of your fanfics before! I read Of Words Unspoken…! Before I even wrote mine! That's crazy! OH and Through Clouded Eyes. LOL SO FUNNY! It was before I made my new account too! YAY I'm happy I can motivate you tooO! *Takes imaginary gingerbread cookie* *cried of happiness**eats it* *cries of deliciousness* I looooove gingerbread cookies omg *high-fives your sister* I wish my sister would make me some gingerbread cookies! :D THANKYOOUUU hehehee

**Footster26**: YES. YES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER MWUAHAHAHA! Don't worry she did! As you probably just read trololol. No cliffy this tiime thoouughh Thankyou for reviewwwiiinnnggg!


	5. The Shelter

**I do not own Fairy tail...wish I did very much...no seriously I really want to...but they wouldn't just give it to me :(**

* * *

><p>She stared down at the sleeping person beside her. He was pretty amazing she had to admit. If it was her that had just gone through what he just had she was positive she would've just died a long time ago. Natsu was so strong but you couldn't guess that by the way he slept. He didn't look so menacing right now she smiled but when he was up in the middle of a fight with his fists clenched and mouth curved into a crazy grin well...his eyes could kill you alone.<p>

Lucy had decided to let him sleep after a few minutes of him complaining that he was tired. She placed a hand on his forehead. He was still really hot and she supposed that little swim didn't do his fever any good. Glancing around her she thought of what to do next. She supposed she should walk back to their shelter and gather anything left there…but what about Natsu? There was no way she was gonna leave him here. No way in hell. She sighed as she looked back at him sleeping away quietly for once. It was probably because of his fever he was so quiet he must not be feeling too good right now. Man if she just had her keys right about now! She could summon Horologium and he could just carry Natsu around! Wait…he gets sick with transportation! My god they were stuck here even if she had her keys! How long had it been since Natsu had fallen asleep? 3 hours? The sun wasn't right above them anymore…so it wasn't around 12…

Lucy sighed again.

"Geez. It's hard to sleep with all this sighing going on!" Natsu whined.

"NATSU! You're awake!" Lucy chimed.

"Ya, no thanks to you." Natsu chuckled attempting to sit up a bit. He winced with one eye closed as his stomach muscles flexed.

"Hey don't sit up! You're gonna reopen your wounds again? Do you really want me to have to put more stitches in?" Lucy shot at him. His eyes wide-eyed he slid back down to his previous lying position.

"That's more like it." She smirked.

"We can't stay here forever Luce…" he murmured saying what she had already previously thought.

"Hn…" Lucy looked away…but really what could they do with him like this?

"Come on Lucy help me get up. We gotta look for some food. I'm starving!" He smiled as his stomach growled on cue. Actually now that Lucy thought a bout it she was fairly hungry as well.

"Ah. Ya we should find some food but first we need to find a shelter and get a fire going…"

"I can help with the fire."

"As long as you don't burn down half the forest."

"Well it is tempting…I don't like this forest very much."

"Neither do I…it's rather creepy. Not to mention dangerous."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Lucy burst out laughing. "In that state? I don't think so!" She chuckled.

"HEY! I can still make FIRE!" He laughed maniacally as he burst into flames.

"NATSU DON'T!" She screeched flailing away from him falling onto her back. They both lied there for a while just laughing. It had been so stressful since they had met each other last night it was nice to just laugh.

After a while she got up and offered Natsu a hand. Carefully they eventually got him onto his feet without opening anything back up again. Smiling in triumph Lucy helped him down the rock.

It seemed like forever, trudging back to their little ruined cubby hole. Natsu's arm was around Lucy's neck for support, one of her hands holding his arm there while the other around his waist keeping him upright. He was leaning heavily on her and Lucy accepted all his weight happily. She was glad he was relying on her, she owed him big time for everything that had happened this was the least she could do. The places where their skin met became sticky with sweat not only was the sun still hot Natsu's temperature seemed to be rising. Giving him a worried glance she noticed his eyes were really barely open, his mouth tugged down slightly into a small frown.

"Hey Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked as she turned her eyes back towards where they were heading. She heard him grunt…he was leaning on her more and more as they finally reached the last few steps. Carefully she knelt down and let him sit against the tree trunk at the entrance of what once was their little home. Quickly she crawled down and gathered anything that would be of use. She shoved some of his clothes that had managed to stay in the shelter into what was left of his old pack, keeping one particularly dry shirt out in her hands. It had snagged up high as the water receded so it had dripped dry. She had to hold the top of the pack closed but it was better than nothing. Throwing in whatever else she could find…a few more bandages, a few towels, the little first aid kit they had already used…nothing else was here. Lucy crawled back up the hole finding Natsu lolled off to sleep. His head was turned slightly as it leaned against the rough wood of the tree bark.

Lucy hated to do it he looked so peaceful sitting there but she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Damn he was really warm. They should really find a nice place to stay quickly so he could finally get some real rest. He stirred slightly and after a moment his eyes slid open.

"Mmmm? Oh hey Lucy, ready to go?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Ya, just a bit farther, as soon as we find some shelter you can sleep all you want okay? It shouldn't take too long!" Lucy stated reassuringly. She handed him the shirt she had kept out of the bag. "Put this on. If you're gonna be leaning on me while we walk you might as well put on a little more protection. You need to keep your blood in your body."

"Hn." Was all he said as he slid the shirt on wincing slightly then reached out and with the help of Natsu headed towards their next shelter.

* * *

><p>Lucy was wrong. It was taking a long time to find shelter…hours. They had started off in the direction of the tree stump Lucy had been sitting on earlier, she wasn't sure how much it rained here but she knew that she should go in the direction of higher ground just in case. Well that was a good idea especially now that it had began to pour again. Seriously it was like standing under a waterfall. Maybe it rained here everyday?<p>

Lucy groaned. Natsu was struggling to even stay awake! His head would nod once in a while as he would begin to drift asleep but his feet kept going. How were they supposed to spot a place to sleep in this ridiculous situation? Not only was Natsu tired but Lucy was too, she had managed to strap Natsu's pack onto her back AND she was carrying practically the entire weight of the dragon slayer.

Why was this forest against her?

So she trudged on just thinking about how nice it would be to collapse on the ground and go to sleep. With that thought in her mind she continued on. The ground had been slanted somewhat uphill for a while now which made walking more difficult but Lucy would be damned if she had to wake up and swim out of her new shelter. A hill could mean mountains...which meant caves at least. They needed somewhere safe…and for this time safe was up.

The both of them were miserable the rain had drenched them to the last spot of fabric feeling chilling them to the bone. The slanted ground increased as she found herself at the base of a small mountain. Mindlessly wandering Lucy finally spotted something that looked like a small cave up ahead. Moss and small plants were hanging down from the top covering the entrance slightly. She was lucky to have spotted it in this rain. Smiling she headed towards it anticipating the well deserved sleep that awaited her. Lucy became painfully aware of how long they had been walking when Natsu started to stumble. His feet were beginning to give out on him. Lucy's shoulder's sagged under his weight.

"Come on Natsu just a bit more." She said, reluctantly his feet found the ground again only to completely give out on him. He didn't say anything, or at least if he did Lucy didn't hear it…the rain was so loud. That's when his head dropped forward and stayed there.

Lucy had to drag him the rest of the way.

It wasn't too long before she neared the entrance of their new home. She briefly wondered how Happy would find them now…they had traveled a long way from where they were at before. That was quickly dismissed as exhaustion set in.

Lucy ducked under the plants hanging at the entrance and wandered inside. It was slightly warmer inside, and dry. It was good to know that this place wouldn't flood with all this rain

It wasn't a big cave the entrance was only about a meter across and maybe two up. Most of it was covered in moss or plants though so it made it kinda hidden…which was nice if there was more monsters out there. It was made out of gray rock inside somewhat smooth on the floor minus a few ragged edges here and there, the walls reached up high and the end of the cave was a collection of boulders. She supposed that maybe it was once a larger cave but it had collapsed during some time.

That's what she felt like doing.

She walked as far back as she could into the cave, it was warmer the farther back she went. Lucy let the bag slid off her back with a wet plop and began the task of putting Natsu down.

Apparently he had slipped into unconsciousness and she really couldn't blame him. There had been a lot of stress put on his body lately no wonder he was so exhausted.

She knelt down trying not to pull anything open again. Eventually she had him sitting up against the wall of cave.

Lucy sighed as she realized everything was wet…they were both soaked again, the pack was soaked too.

She dug through it furiously throwing anything out that was wet to dry, and grabbing anything that was dry which consisted of the entire contents of one towel. Great.

Glancing back at Natsu she saw him shivering again, his face was red. His fever had seemed to get worse. She walked back over to him and frowned, it wasn't helping that he had a wet shirt on.

Frowning she knew she had to take it off.

What was with all of these weird situations lately? She had cuddled up to him last night and now she was taking his clothes off? Blushing she did what she had to. Gripping the shirt at it's hem and pulling gently upwards she managed to help his arms through and slip it off of him with no problem.

Lucy couldn't help but notice, really she couldn't, he was very muscular for his age. Blushing again she threw his shirt off to the side and placed her hand on his forehead. It was just as bad as it was before, possibly worse. Her eyes began to droop as she patted him dry and checked to make sure all the bandages were in place. They were wet, which probably wasn't good for him but really she couldn't take them off...she didn't have any dry ones.

Sighing she watched as he breathed in raggedly, his eyebrows were knitted together in pain. Lucy did feel rather helpless when he was like this. If they were at her home she'd tuck him into her bed, yes she would let him use her bed in this case...he does it anyway, and make him some soup. Find medicine...something, but they didn't have anything out here. It didn't help that everything kept getting wet either!

Natsu began to sag forward slowly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly yet carefully lied him down on his back. She grabbed the dry towel she had dried him off with...which was still dryer then the others and made a little pillow for him.

He was gonna be cold tonight, she could just tell by looking at him. Lucy had never seen him shiver this bad.

Would it really come down to sharing body heat again?

A fire would be a good thing to get started right now. She sat beside the fire mage and leaned up against the cold stone wall. Should she go get fire wood but would that even accomplish anything? Wet firewood was as good as her without her keys...but they needed to stay warm.

Her thoughts became choppy as she started to drift off.

Plus she didn't want to go out there alone where all those monsters are...

Plus...she didn't want...to leave Natsu alone...

Her chin sank to her chest as she fell into her dreams.

* * *

><p>AH so there's another chappy, it was kinda short but really I've had crazy midterms this week and thought hey I should at least update a little at least!<p>

Sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting I gotta build up to other stuff though, I should be able to update again this weekend...maybe, if not def next week! Hope you liked it and...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **if ya do you get to see the next chappy faster :P

Thankyou to all that reviewed last time! I really appreciate it!

Here's to them:

**RedMamba:** Hmm will Happy come back? I dunno I can't tell ya cause I'm EVIL mwuahaha. Hn well I'm sure mean to a wounded person, oh ho ho just wait and see how mean I can get mwuaha...haha...Teehee I'm happy you like it! Your plot guess...is very good actually! Oh I'm hoping to do an ultimate killer-battle, what's a story without one? Hope I can write that LOL. Thankyou for reviewinnnggg!

**Footster26: **I know...I have this fear of needles, seriously who could just sit by and let someone stitch up their skin? Well I guess Natsu is one hahah. Natsu's scarf will be making a reappearance :) but that comes with a plot twist! If you could call it a plot twist...ah. But no worries I didn't forget! Thankyou though I appreciate it when someone brings stuff up like that just in case I have this massive flaw, Natsu does need that scarf anyway. Thankyou for reviewiinnngg!

**ShiningStellar:** Lol sounds funny? Oh noooeesss in what way? Yeah I don't like it when people leave cliff hangers ESPECIALLY if they like never update again hahaha. I'm glad you think I keep them in character! That's one of my worries. Hopefully it maintains its awesomeness...or even gets AWSOMENESSER! Thankyou for reviewiiinnnggg

**xjakx: **Why thank you very much! I appreciate that it makes me happy, I shall try to keep up!:) Thankyou for reviewiinnnggg

**yumiXjaganshi: **teehee thankyou!...I know...I'm the same way :3 It's cause it never happens...if it does it happens for like a second and still...isn't that satisfying sometimes. I do enjoy torturing him ^^' as awful as that sounds, but I enjoy reading it just as much hehehehe. Thankyou for revieewwwiiinnngggg.

**XxCamixX: **Why thankyou! I shall finish it because it annoys the hell outta me when other people don't...and I try to not be a hypocrite. OH NOOO not the dreaded writers block. I do find I have to be in the mood for it though...its tough to get over that. The best of luck to you. Will they get out? Will they even be able to get out? Ohhhhhhh i can't tell you that's a major part of the plot I spontaneously thought of. Mwuahaha it would give too much awaaayyyy. thanks I shall try and Tahnkyou for revieewwwwiiinnnggg.

**beautifulfantasy: **thankya! this chapter was a little more on the boring side but trust me it's just building up for other stuffs. Well Natsu does need saving, and I like the thought of her saving him, that doesn't happen so much in the anime...hm. sometimes...not enough. O_O I didn't try to be magic. *tries*...*tries again*...IM NOT MAGIC. BOO. if we were we'd be in Fairy Tail...oh what a happy parrallel universe that would be.

**Aerrows-Girl07: **I didn't leave a very good cliff hanger again! OH NO! Im sorry for not keeping up on the cliffhanger part, don't worry more will come hehe. I'm glad your liking my story that's awsome, really I didn't think I was that good at writing, I see all these flaws in it that bug me but if you guys like it thats awesome just lemme know if there's anything I can improve on. ^^ Thankyou for revieewwwiiinnngg.

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Your name just made me hungry...XD YES I AM INDEED. *Hi-5's* I have a midterm tomorrow LOL. hahah, i daydream so hardcore sometimes and I'm like...OOOHHH what if this happened and try to incorporate it in. I wishes I was psychic...that would be awesomer. When they get out of the forest? Oh ho ho IF. IF they get out of the forest mwuahahah. It is a Forbidden one...I wonder why *snickers evilly* sorry if this is retarded what is a pm? Its probably something obvious isn't it...eh it's like 4 in the morning I have an excuse hahah. When it comes down to predictions generalizations are DEF the way to go. Well this story is NatsuxLucy...but will they survive? I dun wanna give anything away hahah. OMG ya christmas we iz bakin cookies...now I want to beat your word count...*challenge accepted* YAY I'm glad it was somewhat realistic, sometimes I find that I lack detail and when I submit my story I'm like...O_O I should've described everything better T.T o well what can ya do, I don't like it when there is too much detail...then it takes forever to get on with the story. I like to leave a lil to the imagination anyway. words. words *filling in words to beat your word count...wonders how many words you have... doesn't count way too lazy* ooohhhh obstacles indeeeddd. you have no clue whauauahahaha. *weird ass laugh much* hahaha any ways thankyou very much for your reviews I really appreciate them!


	6. The Beasts

It was cold. Yet it was really hot at the same time. Did that make any sense? His mind felt very foggy at the moment…it was hard to even think. What was that noise?  
>Natsu groggily opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. He lied there on his back for a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust. It didn't take long, his night vision was better than a lot of people he knew. Slowly he painfully propped himself up on his elbow as he took a look around. He was in a cave, it was still dark outside, rain was still pouring down outside and he felt like shit. His eyes found Lucy, she was sitting up against the wall sound asleep. Natsu discovered the source of the noise…her teeth were chattering. It was cold in here, Natsu noticed, his body was abnormally hot but his surroundings practically hurt to touch they were so cold. His mind was so cloudy he just stared at Lucy for a bit, his eyes half open. That's when he noticed. She had cuts everywhere, there was one particularly bad one on her arm, a big claw mark Natsu assumed was from that particular beast they had first encountered. One of her hands was rather bloodied and scratched up, all her nails were busted to shit too. She hadn't even taken the time to wrap herself yet, he glanced down at his chest which was wrapped neatly…perfectly. Lucy had been too busy fixing him to tend to herself.<p>

Immediately he got to his feet, almost falling over in the process. He had to use the wall of the cave to balance himself. Once he got stable enough he stumbled over to where the other bandages had fallen when Lucy had tossed them out of the bag to dry. Surprising enough they were actually dry. Grabbing whatever he could he struggled back to the sleeping girl. His fever made his legs weak as he had realized walking here from their old shelter. He frowned slightly; she had carried him the rest of the way.

Man, Lucy was really reliable. She had taken such good care of him so far, he'd have to make it up to her somehow. Thank-you really didn't seem like enough. He fell to his knees beside her too tired to get down carefully, he winced at the pain in his chest. Sucking it up he took her hand in his and began to wrap it gently. What had she done to her hand? It looked like a mess. Natsu wrapped every finger individually and eventually finished when the wrapping was up to her wrist then he continued on her arm with the claw mark. Lucy had gotten this protecting him from that animal…Natsu swore she wouldn't get hurt taking care of him anymore. It was his time to take care of her; he had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Wrapping her wounds right now was just a little gesture; once he got better he was sure they would get out of here and get her out of trouble. His smile of triumph of a finished wrapping job faded when he realized she hadn't waken up, not even slightly stirred as he tended to her. Lucy must have been tired, really tired, no wonder she was so exhausted…taking care of him up till now and practically carrying his hurt ass all the way here was no small feat.

He looked back to where he had been sleeping, a little pillow that she had made for him. A small smile tugged at his lips. Natsu took her shoulders and pulled her forward sneaking one arm under her legs. He shifted her over gently, almost falling over from not being able to lift much weight, and lied her down so her head rested on the pillow she had made. She continued to shiver on the ground. Natsu frown grew deeper, he had to make her warm or she'd catch a cold. He glanced outside. It was thundering now, lighting would occasionally light up the sky.

Would there be wood outside? Maybe he could find some. Could you even burn wet wood?

Well finding out was better than Lucy freezing and catching a cold. With this thought in his mind he began heading outside. It was raining harder than he had initially thought. It was hard enough standing on his own but this heavy rain pushing down on him made him stumble more often. All he needed to do was find the nearest tree and break off as many branches as he could carry. His foot hit a particularly large rock and he began to fall, his strength was beginning to give up on him. Natsu's knees hit the ground roughly and his hands caught the rest of the fall. Some rocks dug into his palm's painfully. Closing his eyes for a moment he let the pain recede from his entire body from the shock of the small fall. When his eye's opened they narrowed as he forced himself to his feet again. He wouldn't be defeated by this! He had beaten far worse then a fever and a few wounds! Slowly but without falling the rest of the way he managed to make it to the treeline. He reached up and ripped a few branches off the tree he had chosen, the stitches Lucy had made tugged at his skin with every pull. Natsu had made a satisfactory pile rather quickly. Placing his hand on the rough bark he leaned against it for a few moments trying to get his breath back to normal. It had become rather ragged and strained throughout his journey. He realized how cold it was out here as shivered violently. Even his teeth had begun to chatter.

That's when he heard it. On a normal occasion he would've heard it sooner but thanks to the thundering rain he didn't hear it till now. He turned slowly at the cracking of the earth behind him, the pounding of giant footsteps. His eyes widened impossibly as he stared at the beast.

This was not the same beast as before. No, not even close. In fact this one made the other one look like a cute little kitten. The one standing before him was massive, about three times the size of the cat so it stood at about 6 meters. He couldn't even tell if it resembled an animal or if it was a new breed all together. This beast did have four limbs that it walked on but it looked fully capable of standing on it's hind ones. It had tufts of black fur in seemingly random places, it's red eyes could be seen from miles away. It's feet ended in a horrible mess of claws, that were almost as bad as it's mouth. Teeth came out at every angle and there was drool constantly dripping from it's lips. It's skin was a dark grey and it blended fairly well into the dark, it was probably nocturnal. It had an ugly wrinkled snout and small horse-like ears on the top of its head. It's limbs were huge capable of crushing…well probably anything.

Natsu stood still, his hand still on the tree supporting him. By some crazy luck it had walked right by him, if had not been raining so hard and impairing it's vision and hearing he was sure he wouldn't be here in the morning. He didn't move as he watched it continue on, it's massive feet pounding into the ground from it's enormous weight. In the state he was in right now he knew he would be no match for it, he wasn't even sure he could take it on when he was at full heath. Well it all depended on whether it was impervious to fire or not like that cat had been. He could burn the fur off the cat beast but it's skin really didn't take any damage at all. Just what were these animals? Why were they so different from the ones in Fiore? How come he had never even heard of any of them before?

When the new beast was a safe distance away Natsu made his way back to the cave.

* * *

><p>The rain was finally beginning to slow Natsu noticed as he dropped all the branches into a pile in the middle of the cave beside Lucy. Kneeling down he placed his hand on the logs and attempted to set them on fire. As luck would have it they actually ignited and began to glow with warmth. He heard Lucy mutter something in her sleep and to his relief she had stopped shivering and now had a little smile on her lips.<p>

With his mission completed Natsu was about to collapse when her heard a roar from outside. He knew immediately this wasn't a normal roar the way it actually terrified him by just hearing it he knew where it had come from. The new beast.

He scrambled to the entrance of the cave. Natsu heard pounding. The pounding of heavy feet as they ran. He saw it, the enormous monster was running, straight for them.

How the hell did it know where they were?  
>Natsu turned around.<p>

You gotta be kidding? It saw the fire? Sure the rain wasn't as heavy but still was it's eyesight really that good?

The pounding was getting stronger and stronger. It was getting closer and fast.

Moving on instinct Natsu quickly stomped out his fire and moved towards Lucy, crouching beside her ready to move if the need be.

The pounding never stopped, it came closer and closer. Natsu took a deep breath, he would protect Lucy no matter what. All the pain from his wounds and fatigue had faded as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

Maybe it wouldn't see the cave? Maybe it would just run on by?

Natsu doubted it. The thing didn't see him but it wasn't blind either. The pounding became so violent it shook the cave, dust fell from the walls and the roof. Lucy still hadn't woken up.

Then the pounding stopped. It must be right outside the cave now. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's back.

Then all hell broke loose.

The monster thrust it's head into the entrance of the cave, the walls strained against the size of the beast's giant head. Natsu grabbed Lucy and jumped towards the back of the cave, one of his hands over her mouth to suppress the scream that he knew was coming.

Sure enough he heard a muffled shout as she awoke with a start. Her eyes were wide as she took in the chaos that surrounded her. Natsu's back slammed against the wall of the end of the cave, Lucy in front of him in his arms. One hand still on her mouth and one wrapped around her stomach as he held her close, as far away from the beast as he could get her. They remained as quiet as they could trying to not breath so loud as to alert the beast to where they were.

It's nostrils flared as it began to sniffed at them, tasting it's next meal through it's smell. It eyed them visciously.

The beast continued to slowly shove it's head into the cave coming closer and closer to the pair. Natsu flipped around so his back faced the beast and Lucy was pressed between him and the cave wall out of harms way. Lucy's eyes widened, he would rather him get taken then her? Lucy struggled against him but his arms held her tight, even with all his wounds he still managed to overpower her.

No. NO! He wasn't allowed to make that decision by himself! He wasn't allowed to just shield her and die! What a un-Natsu like thing to do! He couldn't leave her here by herself! Tears threatened to fall as the beast's head scratched against the walls of the cave coming even closer.

Natsu could feel it's breath on his back now. Holding his breath he braced himself for impact, wishing he could have done more. Really just because he gets taken before doesn't mean the beast won't come back for more…for Lucy. Regretting his desperate situation he shut his eyes tight cursing himself for not being strong enough to just take the thing down. He waited for the horrible teeth to connect with his back when the cave shook violently…then…nothing. Cold air hit Natsu's back and his head slowly turned around he sucked in a breath. His eye's searching for the ugly head of the beast. Nothing. There was nothing there.

A sickening crunch was heard, coming from outside. The sound of ripping flesh. Natsu's hands slid off Lucy and he carefully and soundlessly approached the entrance of the cave.

What he saw answered all his questions. The beast that had been trying to eat them had been attacked by another. It had been so distracted that it hadn't noticed the other approaching. The other beast who had unintentionally become their savior was similar in a lot of ways, horrible claws and teeth and only slightly larger, almost completely blending into the darkness. However this one seemed a lot leaner, probably built for speed more than strength. Not only this but it had three large horns on its head which it had used to pierce right through the other beast. Now its prey was getting ripped apart by said horns, the ripping and cracking were from its bones and flesh. Really it didn't have a chance. Was this thing the forest's main predator? Natsu couldn't imagine anything more terrifying then this…or anything that could really kill it. The horns were at least 2 meters long how the hell were you supposed to get even close to it without it swinging its head and tearing you apart? Natsu watched as it ended up shish kabobing the all the dismembered parts and begun to leave. With all the nasty beasts here that was a smart thing to do Natsu supposed, sitting here eating in the open would just end in it becoming prey…to who knows what. His eyes never left it as it walked back into the forest, his eyes remained there for a few minutes making sure it didn't come back out. That was unbelievably lucky...

Then Natsu turned back to inside the cave and saw Lucy on her knees in the same spot he had let her go. Tear were streaming down her face. He quickly made his way to her.

"Luce are you okay?" He asked. "Are you hurt?"

_**SLAP**_

Natsu's eyes widened as his cheek stung. His eyes never left hers she glared back at him.

"Wha-" he began.

"Don't ever do that. Don't you ever scare me that bad again Natsu! Don't ever think it is okay to sacrifice yourself for me…I thought you were gonna die! I couldn't do a thing…you were protecting me. Do you know how that made me feel Natsu! If we are gonna die then I'd rather us just die together! Don't decide on your own. Don't…don't…" Lucy broke down into sobs covering her face in her hands.

Natsu's eyes softened. He was just acting on instinct he really wasn't thinking about how Lucy would feel about the whole thing. He knelt down, his arms going around her back and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist, she just accepted the warm embrace, her head tucked under his chin and her arms up against his chest.

"I'm sorry Luce." Was all he said which just made Lucy cry harder. Waking up to that had been terrifying and standing by watching as it came closer to take Natsu away had been even more so.

After a bit Lucy began to calm and slowed her crying, Natsu still holding her tightly. She noticed that he was actually soaking wet. She stopped her crying and pushed back against him to get a good look at his face. He was staring back at her intently.

"Natsu why are you wet?" She sniffed. He let her go, turned and pointed at the pile of burnt wood.

"You went to get firewood?" Lucy asked unbelievably.

"You were cold and shivering…I didn't think all of this would happen." He sighed.

"So you went outside? You're sick Natsu! So I'm a bit cold, you're sick as a dog it could have waited till morning... Did you led that thing back here?" She coughed out.

"No…it saw the fire and came running." Natsu stated as he walked towards the entrance and stared out. "It's not safe to make fire here…in case there are more of them around. We were lucky this time...if we can keep our stuff from getting wet we should be able to stay a lot warmer and not need a fire at night." He studied the tree line checking to make sure there were no more beast out roaming, his eyesight became blurry. His adrenaline had begun to wear off.

"Well our blanket is gone…it washed away in the flood. We do have some towels though, they are still wet but they'll do for blankets for now." Lucy mumbled taking a look around. Their stuff was thrown about from the beast shoving its ugly head in here, dust coded everything now. Lucy sighed, couldn't they just catch a break? At least none of them were hurt in that fiasco.

She glanced back at Natsu who had begun to sway back and forth near the entrance of the cave. Lucy was about to ask if he was okay when he slumped to the wall and slid down it.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled worried that he had become hurt again and instantly regretting slapping him. She rushed over to him and pulled his face up to meet hers. His eyes were only slightly open, just a crack.

"Oi Lucy...I'm jus' a bit sleepy..I'mma sleep...g'nigh..." He smiled groggily as his eyes fluttered the rest of the way shut.

Lucy sighed in relief, he was just tired. She dragged him towards the back of the cave and laid him down flat. Checking his bandages quickly she realized he was okay, a few new cuts and bruises mostly on his hands but other than that he seemed fine. Nothing had opened up at least. That's when she noticed her hand and her arm had been wrapped. When did he?

She smiled down at him, really even when she was taking care of him he was still taking care of her. Lucy lifted his head and slid the little towel underneath it again.

Well they didn't have a fire, or towels to keep them warm right now so...she lied down beside him and rested her arm over top of his chest carefully. The least she could do was share some body heat with him, he had begun to shiver again anyway. She placed her head on his shoulder and shifted a little closer. This wasn't embarassing it was just her taking care of him right? Well it was sharing heat so really it was both of them taking care of each other. He was really the warm though and soon enough before she even realized it Lucy had fallen asleep a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Binoculars lowered from a set of eyes miles away.<p>

"Lucky bastards." He seethed. He shifted the crystal ball in his hand turning it so the face in it looked at him.

"Hm most interesting. These ones have luck on their side." The head in the crystal ball stated as he smiled. "If it continues this way the boy will be healing for days, how boring…I think you should make things a bit more interesting." He continued.

"More interesting?" The man smirked.

"Do whatever you wish. Just don't kill them, I want to see how their deaths unfold." The face said as it disappeared as the ball turned into a cloudy white color.

The man shoved the ball into his bag and stared in the direction of the pink-haired boy and the blonde girl.

Hmm. What shall he do now?

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. Oooh the plot thickens a lil. Who are these mysterious people. HMMM WHAT WILL HAPPEN WMWUAUAHAH. There ya go Chappy #6 Hope you liked it now <strong>REVIEW PLEASE...with a cherry on top. <strong>Btw I love you guys thankyou for readin!

Will Natsu get better? The only way to find out is to keep reaaddinnng

Now to my Reviewerrrs:

Mikazuki Mitsukai: Why thankyou I spontaneously thought of it and was like...hmmm I guess Imma write it haah. Well this one is longer! I try to update as soon as I can but I am a busy University Student so I try to make sure I do both! Heheheh if it was up to me I'd just write this!

**Audie the gothic alchemist**: Omg thankyou! That's awesome you think that! I'm glad it is to your liking ^^.Thankyou for reviewing!

**beautiful fantasy**: OH? Things work BETTER? Oh HO HO I don't know the meaning of this word! hahah, well you'll see. They do gotta heal somehow right? Thankyou for reviewing!

**Footster26**: This one is looonngggeerrr yay! OH I'm so excited just to surprise some people with my plot twists...or turns...they aren't really all that twisty heheh. THANKYOU! Though I didn't do good on them T.T I'll study harder... Thankyou for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar**: Hehe thankya ^^' I try. O good I was worried there for a second! *blushes* teehee thankyou again! Well if they would just give up and be romantic in the manga/anime then they wouldn't be OCC at all! hahaha. Thankyou for reviewing!

**RedMamba**: Aw you're so nice thankyou! XD I know right, I wish theyd do it in the anime that'd be hilarious, I can just see Lucy's face. I know I watch Fairy Tail and even Natsu gets thrown around like a toy doll and he gets up FINE no blood or anything either...wth they should definetly put some blood in it...everythings better with blood...well not everything but you get my point ahahah. Thankyou for reviewing!

**XxCamixX**: Why thankya, yeah I understand but really it is a hopeless situation, even Natsu feels hopeless cause Lucy is getting hurt from helping him. Yeah it sucks eh? But what can ya do, just be there for each other right? ^^ I try to be as realistic as I can :D teehee its a word now! It's nice cause he never really gets hurt in the anime/manga so it's a different side we don't get to see much. Thankyou I shall try and Thankyou for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen**: Aww happy graduation! I hated High school with a passion, my class was just downright horrible ^^" hope yours was a nicer experience! teehee my ideas change constantly, I just thought up something else I could put in here today actually so I'm pretty stoked. rest? what is this "rest" you speak of? haha. prediction...MEHBEH. mwuahaha will they even make it out? I DUN KNOW! hehehe. aw you is a cheapo! you probably wins this time...this timmeee. I have a feeling I could've done a lil better with the beasts description but really when I start describing it people already have a picture in their heads anyway! hahah...(i hope). ah yes indeed, well they finally found a nice dry place! So then Natsu can rest up and heal or will he?...who are these mystery people? What will they do? mwuahaha. eheheh you make me flail with happiness! I'm happy you like the way I write, really I write like nuts sometimes to the point where I'm like...wth did I just write it really just pours out by accident half of the time I'm happy it even makes sense! LOL. AW thankyou so much! I hope you like this chapter too...I'm always so darn worried every time I post a new one... I'm like...is it as good as the last one supposedly was? Did I miss anything important. Really I tear my hair out till the first review! AH I just don't wanna let you down! T.T BUT. I hope this one works for everyone as well and **Thankyou for reviewing**


	7. The 'Rito'

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. YET :D**

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes cracked open as sunlight hit them. It was morning…she felt groggy. They had been up late trying to escape from that stupid beast. Yet the two of them finally got the rest they needed. Her eyes shifted over to the dragon slayer. She had fallen asleep with her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder but they weren't in the same spot. Well Natsu's arms had wrapped around her sometime during the night…his head in the crook of her neck AGAIN. What was with him and sticking his head there when he sleeps? He did it subconsciously she was sure…at least she was 99% sure, he was still sleeping and he had never brought it up yet. She would never tell him but it tickled, a lot actually, especially the way his breath his her skin and…Lucy shifted away from him suddenly slightly uncomfortable. Ignoring his groans of protest in his sleep she stood and looked at him, their relationship had taken a weird turn lately, a lot of crying on her part…a lot of worrying…snuggling up together and taking off his clothes! My god…she just realized he had been shirtless all night…and she had…snuggled…half naked…muscles…<p>

Shaking her head from those practically incoherent thoughts she made her way outside. Now she didn't just walk outside nonchalantly oh no, she snuck out like a ninja. There were probably more of those things out there.

It was about time she found some breakfast…they had been hungry since yesterday and yet they still hadn't had the luxury of being safe long enough to grab any food. She snuck down to the tree line and inspected the trees, keeping a keen eye out and ears for anything approaching. There were some fruit on a low bearing tree surprisingly enough…it even had different fruit on it. Lucy had never see anything like that before…was that even possible? Disregarding it quickly she grabbed as many as she could carry and rushed back to Natsu.

Who unsurprisingly enough was still passed out twitching away in his dreams. His face remained calm though and she felt herself staring at him again.

Should she wake him up? Eat without him? Well she was really hungry.

Shrugging she took one of the yellow colored fruit and took a bite out of it. It crunched loudly and the flavor was actually pretty good…like a kiwi almost. Hopefully none were poisonous, well they'd find out anyway. Lucy was a little too hungry to care about that at the moment.

Natsu jolted into a sitting position his head whipping around to the direction of the crunch, his face angry with determination.

Lucy let out a little peep of surprise as he quickly scooted over and began throwing fruit into his mouth. Like a black hole really, was he even chewing?

She stared at him wide-eyed…he was nuts. He put a particularly larger purple fruit into his mouth and his face contorted suddenly as he turned as spat it at the wall. Then resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

"What was that!" Lucy screeched pointing at the huge purple stain on the wall. She realized that he was going to eat all the fruit without stopping so she grabbed a few out of his reach so she could eat too.

When the last fruit entered his mouth he chewed and swallowed…and then collapsed back asleep.

"IDIOT!" She screeched at him again. What the hell just happened? Well…guess that was just Natsu being Natsu.

Sighing she ate the rest of her fruit in peace watching the sunrise on her own as Natsu slept away beside her. Poor guy he must have been hungry, well the way his stomach was extended now she was sure he'd be full…for at least a little while.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Natsu slept most of the day, his fever was finally beginning to go down. The first bit of good news that they had since they got there. Lucy had already went around the cave gathering the possessions they still had scattered around the cave…finally everything was dry.

There were even some nice clean dry bandages she could use on Natsu once he woke up. His had gotten rather dirty rather fast. She watched him as he lightly snored away, his chest rising steadily. This was the way she liked it, he was getting better…a few more days like this and he would be as good as knew. For a normal person it would be a few weeks…he did heal unnaturally fast.

That's when she noticed something was a bit off...his bare neck...he was missing his scarf! It had to have washed away in the flood…she was surprised he hadn't mentioned anything yet. Well…guess he really hadn't had much time too…he had either been narrowly escaping death or sleeping anyway. It's not like he could just bring it up while blocking her from a monster. It was really important to him...poor Natsu.

Lucy sighed. How the hell were they supposed to get out of here? Happy should have been back a while ago…with at least some news! It had taken hours for them to get here…why was it taking days to get back? Hopefully he didn't get hurt on the way…there were a lot of unusual animals here, really there was a high possibility one could fly…or at least jump really high. She shuddered at those thoughts. Nah, Happy was fine, he was agile and fast but she did miss the little guy.

"Ah~" She was so bored! Was she supposed to wait till Natsu got better? He wasn't that interesting to watch sleep.

Natsu giggled in his sleep.

Lucy smiled…okay he was a little interesting to watch but she wouldn't get too close…one time she did she got punched in the face! So she stayed a safe distance.

Even her eyes were beginning to slid shut due to boredness when she heard a sound. It made her eyes widen quickly and she scurried to the entrance of the cave and looked out. It sounded like footsteps. Not giant ones either…more along the lines of human. Was Happy finally back?

Once she peeked outside she saw that it was indeed a person…but not anyone she knew. No Happy either.

He was out taking what looked like a leisurely stroll, did he not know about the monsters? Lucy was about to shout at him when she saw the trees move.

Her eyes widened as another beast came out of the trees. This time it looked like a giant beetle. Ew, gross.

A giant…and it was giant kabuto beetle. Literally…about 2 meters tall…it was disgusting. It's horn protruded from its face, sharp and pointing at its next prey, the unknowing man out for a walk. Then it charged.

"O-OI LOOK OUT!" Lucy yelled coming into view of the man. His eyes found her quickly and saw her pointing behind him. The beast closed in on him, he smoothly jumped forward and did a one-handed handspring to get some distance between the two. The beetle tossed it's head around violently but the man dodged easily, every movement he made was smooth...and fast.

Then he disappeared for a moment and reappeared above the monster. Lifting his foot high it brought it down in one kick…that literally split the thing in half. Landing neatly on both feet, not even breaking a sweat.

"W-what?" was all Lucy could manage. How the hell did he cut that thing in half with his foot? He moved so quickly she couldn't even see him!

He turned towards her and she tried to suppress a yelp. Now that she thought about it what if he was a bad guy? She couldn't take him on! Natsu couldn't right now either in his condition!

Then he began walking towards her. Lucy cringed.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." She hissed under her breath. This place was chalk full of crazy he probably was too! Yet she was frozen on the spot watching as he approached. He had short dark purple hair that flew off in every direction. A bit of a broader shoulder width that Natsu but somewhat the same kind of build. His eyes were a deep red…rather scary actually. He only wore black pants and black shoes…so Lucy could see every muscle on his chest.

Overall if Lucy had to admit it he was rather handsome.

There was one thing off though…he was wearing a scarf.

Wasn't that Natsu's scarf?

"Hey! Thank-you so much! You saved my life back there!" He said as he approached closer waving an arm hello.

Lucy just stared at the scarf…that had to be Natsu's scarf.

he man looked back at her quizzically.

"Oh, how rude I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Ritoushori, Ritoushori Tanzaki." He smiled. Brilliantly white teeth…of course. Ritoushori held out his hand.

"O-OH! I'm Lucy…just Lucy." She wasn't sure how far her father's fame went and along with it people who wanted his money…through her. Lucy held out her hand as well.

"Well, just Lucy. You may call me Rito if you would like." He kissed her hand gently and Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly. Who does this anymore?

A fist connected with his face rather harshly sending him flying back a couple of feet where he landed harshly on his behind.

"Bastard! Gimme back my scarf!" An angry Natsu shouted suddenly standing beside Lucy.

"A-AH! Natsu! What the hell?" Lucy shouted back as Rito began slowly getting to his feet.

"This is your scarf is it?" He questioned raising an eyebrow his voice more venomous then before. "I found it lying around really it must not be that important if you forgot it and left it. I think I'll keep it."

Natsu's fist tightened.

"You startin' a fight? Bastard." Natsu growled.

Lucy looked at Natsu back at Rito…then back at Natsu's bandages. There's no way he could fight Rito right now, Natsu would have to put some effort into fighting him from what Lucy had seen. If that happened Natsu would reopen his wounds again. Once again she did what she had to.

Lucy approached Rito…rather seductively, swaying her hips a little more than normal. As much as it was forced Lucy could still put on a show when the need be.

She got up close to his face and said in her sexiest voice she could muster…she was sure there was sparkles around her…"Rito…do you think you could give Natsu back his scarf? Pretty please? It would mean a lot to me." She whispered fluttering her eyes. Man this was embarrassing.

Rito smirked especially when he saw so called 'Natsu's' expression. He slid the scarf off his neck and placed it around Lucy's shoulders.

"Why of course beautiful. I'd do anything for you." He smiled his brightest smile his voice like silk. Lucy smiled back widely as she turned and returned to Natsu.

Once there she slid the scarf onto his neck and smiled up at him.

Natsu wasn't smiling back.

"You should've just let me kick his ass." He mumbled looking away.

Lucy was about to say something snarky back when Rito began to talk.

"Now how did you manage to wind up here?" He stated loudly as he walked right up to the pair.

"We got what we needed from you. You can leave now." Natsu seethed at him.

Ignoring his response Rito continued on.

"I've been here for years and haven't seen a soul. Well an alive one at least." He talked towards Lucy.

"Souls can't die…bastard." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"What? You haven't noticed yet?" He raised is eyebrow again.

"Realized what?" Natsu snapped. He really didn't like this guy.

"That you can't leave? You can't get out of this place?" Rito continued.

"What do you mean can't leave. It's just a forest…if we walk in one direction we should get out right?" Lucy asked.

"I've been here for years. Don't you think I've tried that? Nothing works! It's like this forest is alive…you walk in one direction for long enough you'll find yourself back where you started." He frowned.

"Then how did we get in here in the first place?" Natsu hissed.

Rito disregarded his angry tone and continued on.

"I found myself in this forest one day…just walking through but I haven't made it out yet. My best guess is it lets people in at certain times…and after that…it doesn't let them back out. You must have noticed all the animals here…they aren't normal. There's something up with this forest but it's not giving up any hints." Rito frowned in thought.

"You sure you don't just suck at directions?" Natsu grunted.

"Do you really want to get your ass kicked that much Nasty?" Rito scoffed eyeing him.

"It's NATSU and it wouldn't be me getting my ass kicked." Natsu snarled bringing up a clenched fist.

"Oi oi. We are stuck on this island now so what's the use of fighting! We have to combine our forces and then maybe we can get out of here! Okay?" Lucy reminded them.

After an intense stare down they lowered their fists and looked over at Lucy.

"Now Rito…you said you've been here for a few years, you must've found a safe spot to hide from these animals." She stated.

"Well ya I built a cabin north of here…but I can beat those things no problem, I am strong enough to protect you." He declared glancing at Natsu's bandages.

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You built a cabin! Wow that's great! Is there by any chance more rooms up there for us? If you wouldn't mind…" Lucy went on as she smiled up at him.

"We don't need no stinkin' cabin!" Natsu growled. Lucy shot him a quick glare.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Lucy asked Rito with another smile. Once he nodded politely Lucy grabbed Natsu by his ear and dragged him to the back of the cave…out of Rito's ear shot.

"What is your problem Natsu! My god this guy has a safe place to sleep! Possibly even a bed! It's dangerous to stay here okay? I was lucky today going to get food but what about tomorrow, what if we run out of food and you're still hurt! Moving only makes your condition worse!" She hissed quietly.

"I don't like this guy. I don't trust him…I think it'd be better to risk it." Natsu retorted.

"RISK IT? It doesn't matter if you like him if we can get a safe place to sleep at night! You're just gonna have to bear with it for a bit…at least until your better! Risking our well-being because you don't like him is selfish! We are going with him and that's final!" Lucy stated as she walked back to where Rito was standing. Natsu stared at her back as she reproached the other man, he didn't like this…not one bit.

"Sorry about that!" She smiled.

"Not a problem. It must be hard living with that…" Rito gestured towards Natsu who at sat down at the end of the cave taking sudden interest in everything else but them. "…and to answer your question yes I do have a spare room, built it just in case I ran into someone here. Good thing I did!" He laughed.

"You don't mind us using it?"

"Well I don't mind YOU using it, after all I owe you one…but if he has to come I guess it's fine." Rito smiled.

This guy was all smiles…she could see why Natsu didn't like him. Sure he made her a bit uneasy but he wasn't that bad. He seemed to be a gentleman to her.

* * *

><p>Much to Natsu's protests they had arrived at Rito's cabin. It was two stories high and much to their surprise was actually built extremely well. Using a route Rito knew they even found their way there with no problems. Things were finally beginning to look up.<p>

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked inside, it looked even bigger inside! The cabin had carpets and curtains! Even couches!

"Eh? If you were lost in this forest for two years…where did these couches come from? Are you a couch maker?" Natsu questioned giving Rito a look.

"No, but I am a mage after all." Rito replied cockily.

"Really! So are we! I'm a celestial mage and Natsu is a dragon slayer!" Lucy squealed happily.

"What're you? Some kind of couch mage?" Natsu scoffed, getting an elbow in the ribs.

"Eh? A dragon slayer? You? Ha, you don't look that strong to me!" Rito hissed.

"You wanna find out!" Natsu growled back.

"Hey! We have had a long day Rito would you mind showing us to our rooms?" Lucy interrupted. These two were worse than Natsu and Gray! With Gray Natsu at least was more on the joking side...he seemed more serious about fighting Rito.

"Why of course Madam." He said taking her arm and leading her up the stairs. Leaving Natsu behind to follow.

"_Why of course Madam." _Natsu mocked under his breath. He's eventually beat the shit out of this guy but for now…he was rather tired. He felt his stitches pull uncomfortably on his skin, he felt unusually sore and could barely stand the weight of his shirt against his wounds. Walking all the way here had been rather tough, he wasn't about to admit it, but it had been.

Rito opened a large door at the top of the stairs.

"I only have one spare bedroom, it is a double bed however." He mentioned as he flicked on the lights.

As one could imagine it lacked any detail, just a plain double bed in the corner, a dresser, and a window. Grey sheets…rather boring, but still much better from what they had been experiencing.

Natsu stumbled in and lazily collapsed face first on the bed.

Lucy stared at the bed. Were they supposed to share? For a double bed it did look rather…small.

"E-eh I'll just sleep on the couch." She mumbled heading in the opposite direction. Sure they had slept together the last few days but she didn't feel that comfortable…they had done it for warmth before right? This time if she did it would just be because she could, it wouldn't be proper.

"Don't want to sleep in the same bed as this ruffian?" Rito laughed causing Natsu's head to steam slightly. "Well that is to be expected. My dear lady why don't you share my bed tonight then?" He questioned with smiling eyes.

"Let her sleep where she wants to." Natsu's sentence was simple and slightly muffled but the tone he said it in sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"I'll be on the couch." Lucy restated sliding around Rito and heading downstairs.

It didn't take long for her to get settled down for sleep. Just a blanket and a pillow courtesy of Rito and she was asleep. It wasn't as warm as a certain dragon slayer but none the less she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke with a start...she was drenched in sweat, it had gotten significantly darker out since she had fallen asleep. How long had it been? She watched the ceiling for a while trying to doze off to sleep once again but sleep wouldn't come. Really when she thought about it she was in a strange house with some guy she didn't know. It suddenly made her feel nervous that she was out on the couch alone.<p>

The walls felt like they had begun to close in on her. Every detail on the house seemed to be malevolent, the shadows cast across the floor seemed to be reaching for the couch...for her.

Suddenly Lucy felt frightened and alone...she wished she had just slept in the stupid bed with Natsu now. She placed her feet on the floor and began padding up the stairs as fast as was humanly possible.

Lucy found Natsu's door easy enough and cracked it open quietly slipping though soundlessly, the door giving a slight 'click' as it closed. She crept over to his bed and leaned over to see if he was awake.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that he had not moved much from where she had watched him collapse. Actually now that she looked she saw he hadn't moved at all...or even gotten under the blanket.

"Natsu?" She questioned leaning in closer.

"Natsu?" Lucy reached out a finger and gave his sleeping face a poke.

He was burning up again.

* * *

><p>OHHH DAMN CLIFFHANGER. Aw please don't hate me for that.<p>

Well Imma be pretty busy with finals for a while but if there is a lot of reviews I may move it up on my priorities list *wink wink*

Rito is from my own imagination..but is he from my dark side or the...light side? Is he taking an interest in Lucy? Why possibly! Wuahaha

yay the plot is beggining to thicken! Thankyou all for reading!

To my reviewers!:

**Aerrows-Girl07: **Teehee yes now even MORE mystery people! ahhh I know, he takes care of her a lot actually in the anime...its so cute! hah me too! You know what they say! If it's not a near-death experience it's not a experience at all!..."No one says that..."..."Shhhhh" -bows before your awesome reviews- thankyou so much! I really appreciate your reviews!

**JazzJanzie: **I have more! Lots more! Yay I'm happy you think its good! I plan too ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **I love you. You reviews are so awesome and long! Ugh grade 8...it was all a horrible blur! Thats good that this year was awesome! Yay thankyoU! I try...TRY. teehee I'm glad they were described to your liking! I was a bit worried with that but YAY. Oh ho hoo, Natsu and Lucy are in deep and they don't even know it! O I shall surprise! Hm who indeed are these people! And who is Rito! Why is he even there! We shall see my dear friend, we shall see. ^^' I try to but damn I go reading these other fics and I;m like WHOLEY THEY WRITE SO WELL then I start and I'm like...I lack this and this and this BUT I guess I just write DIFFERENT right? AH as long as you guys like it I'm happy! YAY. Hope you like this one too!

**ShiningStellar: **OMG YES. I saw that and literally flailed in excitement...I'm not exaggerating I literally flailed hardcore. I dunno about you but that was so AWESOME. hehe Thankyou! O/O Aw you make me blush! Thankyou so much I try to be descriptive so I'm glad it comes out well. Kill? hmmmmmaaybe mwuahah. Can't give anything away ;) Thankyou for reviewing!

**Footster26: **:O Who is he indeed! Who is Rito? hmmm I know ^^ he's so fricken awesome. I would looove to be in a guild...well Fairy Tail...ahhh...only in my dreams I guess eh? O WELL. Yeah meeting Natsu would be hahah somethin else! He's so crazy!I called it a chappy? hahahahahaha LOL didn't even realize! Well I hope you enjoyed this 'chappy' as well LOL.

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **I know what you mean! I like long chapters too! But I try to update lots so shorter chapters aren't too horrible! Hehe thankyou soo much!

**beautifulfantasy: **I know...I can't help but be mean. I try and yet OH Natsu's sick again! mwuahahaha. Yep there is definetly someone behind this...but who? and WHY? Yay I thought it was cute too ^^ o ho ho Lucy slapped him! poor lil Natsu! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **You are SO AWESOME. hahah YAY I will fill as many of them as I can! ahah thankyou so much thats awesome. I hope I've answered SOME of your vast amount of questions ^^ Some are left to be figured out later, like Happy, I don't think you'll know what happened to him for a while. Well now they have to safe cabin of Rito's right? Safe right? MAYBE mwuahaha. OMG I LOVE COOKIES! I promise I won't steal them out of the cookie jar like I did when I was little...who am I kidding I still do that!...:P Thankyou so much for reviewing!

**XxCamixX:** OH NO! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry...DUN CRY! Ya I'm hoping to alternate between POVs occcasionally ^^ I think its more interesting that way. O/O AW I love you your so nice! I get uber excited too when I see your review! They always make me so happy! Hm to tell you the truth Happy's fate won't be mentioned until later! OH NOO! But how will there be alone scenes with Rito there! Plus is Rito taking an interest in Lucy! uh oh! Thankyou so much for your review its much appreciated!


	8. The Medicine

HEEEEY GUYS sorry for not updating in a while, university is killing me...its almost break time though so YAY.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. Not yet. mwuaha?**

* * *

><p>"NATSU!" She yelled a little louder this time. Quickly she rolled him over onto his back and inspected him. What was making him like this? Was it his wounds? She peered down at his dirty bandages.<p>

Lucy had forgotten to change them.

Moving fast she took them off as carefully as she could in her haste. Of course they had become infected…and badly. The normally practically silky white skin was red and inflamed...silky white? She ignored that.

Why didn't he complain about this? It looked excruciatingly painful.

"RITO!" She heard herself scream.

Within minutes he was in the doorway…in his pajamas flicking the lights on. Lucy was beginning to doubt if he even own a shirt at all.

Ignoring the fact he was completely shirtless…and rather handsome in front of her she continued on.

"Do you have any medicine? Natsu's sick…anything to fight infection?" She asked rather frantically.

"Why of course my lady." Was his smooth reply as he slipped away to find them.

"Natsu…"

Looking back at him in the light was even worse. His whole chest was red and swollen, his breaths were shaky and raspy. Luckily enough the wounds on his back had not become infected, she assumed this was because they hadn't reopened before, they still looked sore though. Lucy had been so distracted about finding somewhere nice to sleep she had forgotten about him. He had walked the whole way here without help…behind Lucy and Rito who were chatting the whole way. How much had he struggled? Lucy felt horrible.

Hadn't she sworn to protect him better? It seemed like she was getting worse and worse at it. His fever had been going down so she assumed from there he would've gotten better. It was wrong of her…very wrong. Plus it doesn't help when Natsu never complains when he's in serious pain.

She stared down at him intently, his eyes were squeezed shut and she could tell his teeth were clenched by the tension in his jaw. His whole body was covered in sweat. It wasn't surprising just sitting beside him she felt herself begin to sweat…the heat he was radiating was immense. Lucy was quite surprised the bedding hadn't been set on fire.

If she had just slept in this bed with him maybe she would've caught it faster? Mentally beating herself up she looked back on everything she could have done better. There was a long list really. All she could do now is make it up to him.

Rito had returned carrying with him medicine, a few towels and a wooden bucket full of warm water.

"Here." He handed her the bucket and towels. "Dab his wounds with this, warm water is supposed to help, there's some healing herbs in the water as well. I brought this too, its antibiotics…I'm not sure how he will swallow it when he's like this though. It's rather potent so he only needs a spoonful tonight, then after that about twice a day for a while and he'll get better." He stated looking at a little bottle of clear liquid he had brought.

Lucy begun to place the hot wet cloth on his wounds, he would flinch in his sleep every time it touched a wound. She would worry about the medicine later.

"Thank-you…" She whispered.

"Call me if anything changes, make sure he takes the medicine as soon as possible and then it's just a matter of time." Rito stated patting her shoulder in reassurance and swiftly left the room.

Lucy continued to wipe away the grime on his chest. How could she be so stupid? She continued on carefully rinsing and placing it back on his chest, he groaned slightly.

His face hadn't changed in a while and the two hours she spent cleaning his wounds he didn't stir once. Was he really gonna be okay?

She felt herself nodding off but shook the idea off immediately; she would do this all night if she needed to.

Yet her eyelids would eventually betray her and her eyes slid shut, the medicine bottle stationary on the bedside table.

Natsu flinched awake. Wow...he felt shitty right about now. It hurt to breath, every time his chest rose he'd feel a pang of hot pain slice through him. He attempted to not move his chest at all when he breathed…that didn't work. Natsu even tried holding his breath…which worked for a bit until he gasped for breath in the end and ended up causing way more pain than he would've liked to. He lied there incapable of even moving, or even wanting to…if breathing hurt this much he couldn't imagine moving really.

Man he has been rather useless ever since setting foot in this stupid forest. It was no wonder Lucy hadn't ditched him yet, she had sounded like she would when Rito came along. She really wanted to go with him even if it was against what he thought…

What's so great about him anyway? Sure he has a cabin…and beds. Really that's the only good thing about him! Stupid couch mage. He didn't like the smell of him…or the way he looked at Lucy.

He wanted out…but Lucy wanted to stay…and Natsu wanted to stay with Lucy. So they would stay for a while, with this Rito guy, he would have to do what he could to protect her but really when he was like this he was as good as dead. It was frustrating. So frustrating it made him rather restless.

With a lot of painful noises he managed to prop himself up on an elbow, something fell from his chest. A towel? It was still damp. That's when he finally focused on his surroundings.

Lucy? What was she doing all crumpled in a heap by his bed? His heart pounded painfully with the thought that something bad had happened to her. Without thinking he was suddenly kneeling on the floor beside her shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Lucy! Lucy?" His voice scratched against his throat but it was enough to make her stir. Her eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

"N-Natsu?" She questioned as her eyes focused on his face.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked, he was already ready to beat Rito into a pulp if he hurt Lucy and he would make sure the guy wouldn't be walking away from that fight.

"Eh? What? Ya I'm fine but what are you doing out of bed! My god do you have a death wish!" She cursed at him. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"So you're okay then?...Thank god." He mumbled slipping onto his butt, wheezing slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be? Dammit Natsu you're supposed to stay in bed! Oh! Actually while you're up drink this…" Lucy began as she scurried over to where the medicine was. A spoon laid beside it.

Taking the spoon she poured the thick liquid into it and pushed it towards Natsu's face.

"W-what is that!" He cried, it smelt horrible.

"It's medicine! Now drink it!" She whined pushing it closer to his face. Lucy had to admit it did smell awful she was even having troubles not gagging from the smell, she couldn't imagine what it smelt like to him with his heightened sense of smell.

"No I'm fine! I'm all better now!" Natsu stated turning his head.

"Natsu! You'll get better faster with this okay, getting better faster means we will be able to get out of here faster!" She scooted closer to him…she would only get one shot at this.

"Well why can't we just-" He was interrupted as Lucy shoved the spoon into his open mouth. She took the spoon out quick and expertly covered his mouth with both of her hands as his reflex tried to spit it out.

"Swallow it!" She growled at him. He had grabbed her arms in a panic as she attempted to keep her hands over his mouth. Of course gravity did its thing and they toppled over, Lucy right on top of Natsu.

She stared wide-eyed at him, her legs were between his, her chest pressed up lightly against his…their faces inches apart.

Natsu swallowed.

"AHA! VICTORY!" Lucy screeched happily as she stood and fist-pumped the air. Natsu stayed in the same position…he looked rather green.

"Uh…ughhhhh. Dammit Lucy. I think I'm gonna puke!" Natsu growled as he suddenly brought a hand up to his mouth as his cheeks puffed our dramatically.

"Oh? If you do you'll just have to drink it again then!" Lucy grinned evilly. Natsu's cheeks deflated in response.

"Where the hell did that shit come from anyway?" He growled.

"Rito had it! He's been so helpful lately." She smiled.

Natsu didn't know why but that just irked him even more. So Rito made it? Yep. Just as he thought the guy was trying to kill him. Where the hell did he get that medicine from in the first place? Had he had it when he got lost in the forest and just saved it for a better time? Natsu seriously doubted that, plus there was the fact that Rito had said he couldn't find a way out, if he thought escape was futile then why was he practically giving his medicine away? To a person he didn't even like. There was something wrong here and Natsu was going to find out...but for now he had to get better, before anything bad happens. The faster he gets better the faster he could find out what the hell was going on and the faster Lucy and him could get the heck outta there.

Natsu coughed slightly, he could still taste that nasty medicine. He had really never tasted anything that bad before…what if it wasn't even medicine? He felt sick enough as it is...why does medicine have to make him feel like puking even more.

"Shit." Was all he managed to croak out. Really he had felt slightly better after the medicine though…plus if he had been trying to kill him it's not like it would be hard right now…Lucy without her keys, him like this? Maybe just for now he'd put a little more trust in the guy.

He still didn't like him though.

A pang of pain went through Natsu's body and he flinched roughly. Lucy saw this and knelt down beside him again.

"Oi, Natsu, let's get you back into bed again okay? You need to rest and get better." She mumbled softly.

Natsu grinned up at her, extending an arm. She slipped under it wordlessly and lifted him carefully ignoring the painful noises he made. Lucy set him down softly on the bedding and he lied back down, lifting his own feet onto the bed.

Actually now that she thought about it she should wrap him again, its not like he could sleep without any wrapping on his wounds.

So she went and quickly grabbed the clean bandages.

His eyebrow raised in question as she left but she returned quickly enough with the bandages. Yay, he would have to sit up again.

Huffing slightly that she hadn't thought of this before he had lied down he sat up slowly, she scooted in behind him. Being this sore sucked big time, he couldn't even straighten his back all the way. He kinda just slouched there as Lucy began to wrap him. Her hands were surprisingly cold…it was nice actually and he felt himself leaning into them, but only slightly.

When she was about half-way done he spoke up. "Thank-you Lucy."

"Mm. No problem. I didn't change them earlier, really this is my fault it's the least I can do." She mumbled.

He turned his head and looked at her, her wrapping stopped momentarily as she caught the look in his eyes. However she continued after he didn't reply and just continued to stare.

Finally after what seemed like forever he turned back around.

"No, it's not your fault Lucy. None of this is. It just happened okay? We will make it out of this just fine." He returned staring in front of him in thought.

"Mm."

Lucy wasn't really convinced, but it was still nice to hear.

"There all done!...Natsu?...Natsu?" Lucy gave him a light poke. She slid around to see his face.

He had fallen asleep, his chin tucked into his chest and his eyes shut, but this time it wasn't as tight. He felt a lot better than before, Lucy could just tell by looking at him.

Carefully she lowered him back onto the bed and tucked him in.

She stood there for a bit and considered what to do. Should she return to the couch?

No, she wouldn't let anything happen to him. There was still a slight chance his fever would get worse throughout the night. With this thought in her head she lazily strode around the bed and plopped herself down. There wasn't much room...

She sat there in thought for a moment…that time when she had fallen on top of him. Her hand raised to her chest subconsciously…had it just been her imagination? Or had Natsu's heart been pounding?

No. The guy had a bloodly fever! Of course his heart would be working harder than normal.

Without another thought she slid under the blankets and slept the night away, a slight smile played upon her lips.

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped through the window as morning showed its face. Lucy mumbled incoherently as she began to wake.<p>

Memories of last night suddenly slammed into her mind.

Natsu! Was he okay?

Immediately she turned over to see him. She didn't have to look far, he had crept over to her side of the bed. In fact he had cuddled right up to her, curled up right against her back.

Against her will she found herself flailing out of the bed. After a few moment of silently freaking out she took in the image. He looked fine. His face was still rather flushed and his breathing rushed but he was breathing and his sleeping face didn't seem to be in any pain. Thank God.

Man she was hungry.

Now that Lucy mentioned it she noticed a smell in the air. Not a bad smell…actually quite the opposite…it smelt delicious.

Well she wasn't sure if it actually did or if that was just because she was incredibly hungry.

Either way she felt herself following the scent, out the door and down the stairs into what she assumed was the kitchen. There wasn't appliances or anything but there was something that resembled a stove…and Rito cooking something.

"Oh your up? Great breakfast is just about ready!" He smiled brightly at her once he noticed her presence.

"Eh?" Lucy responded, just staring at the weird 'stove'.

"You like it? It's my own creation ya know." He watched her as she walked up and observed closer.

Rito was using magic. It was one of the strangest things she had seen really, his hands moved and the stove, which really was just a hole connected to outside, fed a tree branch through. From there it really spontaneously imploded leaving what looked like small particles of light which moved right up into the large piece of meat…that was cooking.

What was going on here?

"I guess you could say I'm a plant mage. I can control them, alter them, or extract what I need from them. I'm extracting energy right now, you see energy in this form cooks meat very well, much faster than fire. This way I don't have to worry about keeping a fire going out here. Trees are full of usable energy, amongst other useful things. That's where everything else in here comes from too. You can extract a lot of things from plants, not only trees. I can extract fibers then alter them into cloth, that's where the curtains come from. The energy can be used to heat water, which is how we had hot water for your friend yesterday. The medicine is rather tricky though…you have to get that from a variety of plants. Well it all depends on the medicine really, and your knowledge. I've been practicing with medicines for a long while now so I can make most without problems, with the right materials. That aside I am also well trained in the art of movement and speed, well that's what they call it where I'm from. You can tell a lot about a person just by their movements." He explained with another bright smile.

Well she had seen the movement part before, he had very smooth movements and he was incredibly fast.

"Where are you from?" She asked bluntly.

"A land called Phiare, I was part of a guild named Chain Roze. Have you heard of it?"

"Ah, yeah actually, isn't it a very powerful guild?" When she thought about it weren't they in the headlines recently? What was it for? She remembered something about a powerful guild making headlines, was it Chain Rose? Lucy hadn't paid much attention…it wasn't about Fairy Tail so she hadn't paid much attention...

"Yes, very. I can't wait to get back to them…they must be worried." Rito's smile had faded for a moment as he got lost in thought. For some reason Lucy thought this look fitted him more than his smile…almost like this was his true emotions and his smiles were just a false façade.

"Mm. Fairy Tail must be worried as well." Lucy mumbled thinking back to everyone. She did miss everyone greatly.

"Oh? Fairy Tail? I've heard great things from there." Another smile.

"It is the best guild out there!" Lucy smiled back, her smile genuine. She truly did believe that.

"Oh? You clearly haven't been to Chain Rose then! The food is done, dig in." Rito said as he placed an usually large plate of meat down before her. On a normal occasion she would have taken her time eating like a lady should but to tell you the truth Lucy was practically starving here. So…hoping there were no cameras around she ripped into the meat hungrily. It was delicious…cooked to perfection…she wondered vaguely where the meat came from but decided against asking. It was probably better she didn't resumed cooking while Lucy ate. They continued in silence, Rito didn't seem bothered by the way Lucy was devoouring the large piece of meat before her. Well she couldn't tell if he was, he was always smiling anyway.

Lucy wondered how Natsu was doing...he was probably starving too even though he ate three times the amount of fruit Lucy had. He had a bottomless pit of a stomach anyway. Once she finished up Rito took her dirty wooden plate and handed her another with more meat. This one had a much larger piece than the last one. Lucy blinked...she had eaten the entire other piece and she was full now...what was this for? There's no way she could finish this either.

Rito chuckled at her confused expression. "It's for Natsy."

"O-Oh. Of course." She flashed a smile and a thankyou as she left to give the food to Natsu.

Rito stared at her back as she left. He closed his eyes slowly and rubbed his temple in frustration. His frown deepened.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Natsu?" Lucy sat beside the sleeping dragonslayer.<p>

"I have fooood~" She sung, chuckling when his eyes shot open.

"Mmhsubidba...mmm" He mumbled as his mind became clear again, Lucy's smiling face coming into view. He propped himself up on one elbow with a lot more ease than last night he noticed.

"Food?" He managed to spit out as he saw the large pile of meat...it looked delicious.

"Yes and you can eat it all, if you take your medicine first..." Lucy felt somewhat sympathetic at his flinch at the word medicine.

"...I'm all better now...so I'll just take that meat now." He spat out weakly reaching for the plate.

He felt a cool hand on his forehead and again felt himself leaning in to it. His eyes drifted close as he enjoyed the cool sensation. Yet as soon as it came it went away.

"No you still have a bad fever Natsu, it's a lot better from last night. Do you know why?" She growled waving the medicine bottle in his fast.

"I just want the meat..." Natsu whined. She poured a spoonful of the rancid liquid and pushed it towards his face. Lucy held it there and waited, eventually with enough time...and a loud growling stomach coaxing Natsu he caved in. He opened his mouth and looked away trying to ignore what was about to happen. Really his stomach was beginning to kill him...even taking this medicine seemed worth it if he would eat. He would've liked to just eat the meat first...

Stingy Lucy.

He swallowed and fought the urge to gag as it burned down his throat. If he hadn't felt better this morning he would've been sure it was just poison...or acid...or a poisonous acid.

"Good, here ya go." Lucy rewarded his efforts by handing him the plate of meat.

Which he scarfed down in a matter of seconds. Yeah, he had been pretty darn hungry.

Once he was done she took the plate from him...before he ate it by accident.

"Okay Natsu, get some more sleep." She practically ordered him as she slid the curtains shut so it was a tad but darker in the room. He gave a curt nod, he was still really tired...too much so as to argue back. Lucy continued to the doorway.

He didn't really want her to leave...especially when she would be out in another room with HIM.

"Call...if you need me." He muttered.

She turned briefly and gave a small smile. Their eyes met briefly.

"Don't worry." Was all she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks for reading so far, sorry for not updating in so long haah, university and...well health problems contributed to that BUT o well right? I decided to update cause I have finals next week and probably wont be able to update for a bit.<p>

HEY. See that awesome button below that says review this chapter? See it? That is my source of happiness right there, yes, yes it is.

Tell me what side you think Rito is on? What sides are there even? Why do you think Happy isn't back yet? Why did Rito react that way when Lucy left the room? hmmm? What do you think will happen?

I have something plaannnneed for the next chapterrrrr...I hope it'll work out...mwuahah.

Yay for not really a cliffy this time! Yay!

To all my reviewers...I love you all:

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Yayyy! Thankyou! I know right messed up forest indeed? I'd just admit defeat and die really...I haz no strength to fight back at all! Jk I would at least try. Oh ho ho is he fishy? No Happy is fishy LOLZ...didn't even make much sense...sigh. Rito is pretteh dangerous mhmm, now you know what powers he has...hmmm. Hah, yeah the guild members...well...its a secret...s'all part of my plot. I know! I was twitching writing it...silly Lucy you better step up your game. Hahah I know what a horrible cliffy I did there wow. HEY I READ THAT ONE TOO, heehee. Aw your to nice! Yay I have a stalker!...hm never thought I'd say that hahaha. Hheh, well Rito just found it right? At least he gave it back...or Natsu would have to kick some ass...well he probably will anyway O.O that's not a hint at all. Thankyouuuu for reviewwwiinnggg.

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **:3 reeeeleeehh? Aw thankyou! Is Happy coming? MEHBEH. I can't give much away ;) but thankyou for the review!

**XxCamixX: **haha I know I left it at a pretty brutal cliffy there ^^' ,really? Oh that makes me happy actually, I had two possible endings for this story but I'm thinking of leaning towards a different one now...hmmmm. I like badass characters too! Hey is your name Cami from One Piece? ahhhhhh I love that anime omg...its my fav...and Fairy Tail of course! Well it's always nice to hear what I can improve on as well but I really appreciate nice reviews too! Hah I know what you mean, sometimes I am too! AWW THANKYOU. Hm sure thing I can reread it again and send you a message? I do have finals first though so it will be a bit of a wait, I want to make sure I read it really well to think of all kinds of possibilities tehee. Thankyou againnnn! I know Lucy is just horrible trying to be all conservative and such ;) she should just stop that. Yeah, a lot is gonna be explained in later chapters ^^ its all a mystery for nooowww. Odd vibes indeed. I KNOW I really like Hidan from Naruto...he's...pretty...and really fricken awesome, and Moria from One Piece, I really like his character design he's pretty awesome. LOL Hidan does win at first too...but thats so sad...but he was still pretty awesome. Red eyes=awesome I must agree haha. Thankkyou for reviewing!

**JazzJenzie: **Teehee I laughed at your joke no worries. If it makes me laugh its a joke I always say...*never said that*...I will say from now on! AHA! I know this cliffy was pretty bad hahaha. ooo me either! haha I kinda create it as I go sometimes! Thankyou for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar: **hahah that was so funny when they tried...if they were found Erza would have left them a bloody pulp omg hilaaarious! Yes i do like to leave cliffies hahah O_O dun be mad *hides behind desk* it's not my fault Lucy is pretty and Rito might like her *entirely my fault*...damn. heheheh if I was better at drawing I would draw him out and be like shazam here he is for my readers...cause I would make him very pretty...ya know in a manly way of course haha. Thankyou forrrrr reviewinngg!

**Footster26: **Teehee rival indeed. mwuahahaha what side indeed! Imma not tell quite yet hahahahamwyaahaha. Thankyou for reviewing :D

**12417: **LOL I had to retype your name like 500 times I swear I'm uber dyslexic sometimes haha. mwuahahaha yes yes he in indeed. Thankyou! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Well we shall be awesome together then! mwuahahah *emits awesomeness*...wtf...I do plan to leave some things a secret to be discovered later, it stays interesting that way I find ^^ Yeah I can be mean to poor lil Natsu...mwuaha? Haha just wait till the story develops... i wonder if he will grow on you or if you'll despise him by the end? heheheh. He has plant magic! Yay! It makes sense right? Well at least it does to me...*shifty eyes* Oh man I hope it does hahah. Haha I'm glad you liked it...well Natsu does have a tendency of being a bit extreme, he jsut didn't like it to tell you the truth hahaha...but damn your idea was really good, it would've made a lot of sense too...good job, I should jsut consult you for ideas if I run out hahah ;) *Hides behind desk* Imm soorrryyyy...wait what about underpants? ahah Thankyou for updating!


	9. The Towel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail yet, but Christmas is comin' and ya know what I asked Santa for right?**

* * *

><p>It had been a rather uneventful day. She relaxed on the couch and tended to her own wounds, re-wrapping with new clean bandages and medicine courtesy of Rito. He had offered to help but for some reason she wanted to do it by herself, it was calming to just quietly sit and do it.<p>

Lounging around on the couch was enjoyable, especially knowing in the next room Natsu was getting better. That way she could truly relax. Relaxing came hand in hand with boredom and eventually she found herself slightly anxious. She felt like she should be doing something!

Sighing she looked down at her body. She really was a mess, her body had been rinsed in the rain but it hadn't washed away all the dirt and grime. Suddenly she felt rather dirty and exposed actually when she thought of it. Lucy was still wearing her short shorts of pajamas, along with a rather stained looking top. Her hair was probably a mess too.

What she really wanted right now was a bath.

Did Rito even have a bath? Or a bathroom for that matter...He must…or somewhere safe to go clean up outdoors.

Almost reading her mind he entered the room with a towel and tossed it to her lightly.

"First door on the left." He smiled pointing down a hallway. Her smile practically blinded him in response as she ran all the way there.

Rito had been a busy man, there was a nice bath filled with hot water, just the right temperature it even had bubbles! Which must have been from some kind of soap-like plants Lucy supposed. Quickly she undressed what was left of her tattered clothes and climbed in letting out a long sigh of happiness. Finally a bit of normalcy was returned to her hectic life. Just having a bath already made her feel so much better.

Her mind wandered as she scrubbed away at her body with some kind of plant looking scrubby, what a useful magic to have! Rito could really do a lot of stuff with it.

Hopefully that didn't include making peepholes. Her eyes darted around quickly to see that there were no obvious holes in the walls…though she had a feeling Rito wouldn't do that. Well she had been wrong before.

She briefly wondered how Natsu was fairing upstairs, though with all the rest he was getting he was bound to be up on his feet again in no time.

Things were really beginning to look up.

Of course soon as this thought entered her head it was snatched away. The entire wall of the bathroom was suddenly ripped off.

Now this did not go unnoticed by Lucy and by her scream it certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other two men of the house.

She managed to scramble out of the bath and grab the towel just as Natsu and Rito burst through the door of the bathroom.

"LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm saving her, go back to bed Nasty."

"You wanna go couch mage?"

"Weak."

"Ugly."

"Nice pink hair…rather gay."

"Where's your shirt eh? Stripper…male stripper, now that's rather gay."

"Oh smart guy are we?"

"Well one of us has to be."

"Yeah and it's not the gay one with pink hair."

"Oh you wish I was gay don't you?"

"There's a difference between a wish and the truth."

"Then your gay all by yourself?"

"I know your simple-minded but getting yourself confused with others is rather pathetic."

"Purple is more gay than pink anyway."

"Nothing is more gay than pink don't tell yourself lies now."

"I only speak the truth."

"That is a lie in itself, I recall earlier you said you weren't gay."

"I recall you said you were attracted to men."

"When the fuck did I say that?"

"Hahahah."

"Fuck you! Don't make up lies!"

"Fuck you! I don't lie!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Lucy screeched. At first she had been shocked they had both burst into the bathroom and began arguing right away. But they didn't stop! Even with a bloody monster rampaging outside and ripping off walls they continued on! Even when she yelled at them they didn't turn to her…they just continued on out the hole arguing the entire way…passing Lucy soaking wet in her little towel.

Now that she thought about it it really was a small towel, she could barely fit it around herself. She was suddenly glad they were so distracted by each other to notice.

Wait, what was she thinking? Who cared about the stupid towel right now! Some nasty beast had begun to tear down the cabin and she was stuck on her towel being too small?

Lucy hadn't gotten a really good look at it but from the glimpse she had got it looked kinda like the beast that had shoved it's ugly head inside their cave. Just slightly smaller.

"Bloody thing is wrecking my cabin. What the hell is it's problem?" Rito hissed as he took a step out the hole, Natsu close behind.

"Well it probably just doesn't like the way you smell. I don't." Natsu growled bluntly.

"You both don't like me eh? Well I guess you are somewhat comparable to that ugly shit over there." Rito returned gesturing towards the beast, smirk plastered upon his face.

"WOULD YOU STOP AND JUST GET RID OF IT ALREADY!" Lucy screamed in anger. Really why were they so calm about it? Wait. What the hell was Natsu doing being up? He should be resting.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing!" She finally managed to spit out. Natsu was standing, slightly crouched over from his wounds, his hand unconsciously placed over his sore ribs. She knew he wouldn't admit it but it hurt for him just to stand there, how the hell was he supposed to fight?

"I'm protecting you what does it look like? It's not like I can put any faith into this guy." He seethed jabbing a thumb towards Rito.

"No Natsu, let him handle this." Her eyes bore into his. She was being serious, she put as much intensity into her glare as she could manage.

"But Lucy~" He whined.

"Just sit back and watch, weak little Natsy." Rito growled under his breath as he took a step forward and vanished.

Natsu barely held back a flinch. He was fast, really fast. Natsu couldn't even keep up with his movements. The beast's head suddenly collided with the ground when Rito came into view briefly above it. Then he reappeared standing beside it and raised his arms slightly. The trees beside him exploded to life and reached into the sky. Branches separated themselves, the leaves falling away to leave the branch completely bare…then the ends formed into sharp spears. Rito simply lowered his arms and the spears came down upon the beast, stabbing it right through to the ground.

Natsu grimaced. What a nasty way to kill something…even when Natsu killed something it didn't seem so…violent?

It all had happened in a matter of seconds. In fact Natsu had thought the thing had been dead with the first kick, the spears had really just been overkill. Show off.

Now he disliked him even more.

Not only was he cocky in his abilities but he had reason to be. Rito was powerful enough to back up his boasts.

"Shit." Natsu muttered quietly under his breath. The way he was now there was a chance he wouldn't be able to win, well…a rather big chance actually. He was confident in his abilities too but Natsu lacked the harsh violence this guy practically emitted. Natsu rarely went into a fight with intentions to kill, usually it was just beat somebody into a pulp, but this guy seemed to do it with no questions asked. It was like he was used to it. Like it was second nature.

An eerie silence followed as the two men sized each other up. That was only part of Rito's power, Natsu was sure he had more up his sleeve.

But then again Rito had no idea of Natsu's magic, he had him on the element of surprise. Yet the way his cocky little grin stayed plastered on his face Natsu knew…he didn't really care.

Stupid couch mage was so full of himself. He'd show him…ya know eventually.

Natsu tore his glare away from the red eyes and walked back in through the new door the beast had created.

There was Lucy still standing there...Her eyes were rather wide, Natsu assumed she had been thinking exactly what he had been.

He gave her a serious look.

If Rito was to turn on them suddenly…

Would they even stand a chance the way they were?

Natsu knew Lucy fairly well. Heck they spent a lot of time together and he could tell when there was fear in her eyes. It was hard to see at times, hidden in the depths of her pupils but Natsu knew. This time Lucy was afraid.

All they could do is hope. Hope Rito didn't turn, hope for Natsu to get better quickly, hope for the rest of Fairy Tail to find them somehow. All they had was hope…and each other.

* * *

><p>Rito turned towards the fallen beast, his mouth pulled into a frustrated scowl. What the hell was this thing doing here? It wasn't supposed to attack him. This wasn't part of the deal.<p>

A low growl escaped his lips as his fury rose, he'd have to have a talk with him tonight. Sort everything out again. He couldn't have him breaking more of their bargain. If he did...Rito would have to do something. He would have to try something right? Though...it would only lead to his death as well as many others. But was else he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes started to wander around the room quickly. He had not been in here yet, the bathroom.<p>

Rito had begun to rebuild the wall again, remaining outside as he altered trees. Lucy was watching him as well, pulling subconsciously at her towel in awkwardness.

That was when Natsu realized Lucy was in a towel.

A very…small towel. Bubbles were still in her hair and actually now that Natsu had calmed down he could smell…some kind of flowery smell and Lucy. It smelt nice in here.

Her eyes weren't on him…they were watching as logs were stacked higher and higher upon one another, rebuilding the wall. The bright sunlight of outside fading slightly.

She was just standing there dripping away…a little pool at her feet…in that ridiculously little towel. Seriously it was really small! Really, she had tried to wrap it around herself with great difficulty, the towel was pulled around her body…really tightly. Well…it didn't leave a lot for the imagination.

Natsu's face flushed into a deep red and he turned his face away quickly. He had seen her in a towel before…lots of times actually. She usually kicked him into a wall right away but…those other times it had been a bigger towel that would actually _cover_ her more. This one…well when he had been looking the towel had ended rather faster than usual exposing a lot more thigh than normal…and the way she clung to the towel with one of her hands pressed up against her chest…that was having difficulty containing itself really...

He flushed even deeper.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" He heard her voice, he supposed that she was done watching Rito patch up the wall.

Actually Natsu just noticed he had actually finished. The entire wall had been rebuilt in a matter of seconds. That was quick…showoff.

"Natsu?" There her voice was again and much to his horror she had slipped around right in front of him, her eyes staring into his.

"Mm."

"Your face looks rather flushed are you feeling alright? Is your fever still bad?" She questioned. Natsu couldn't even make eye contact with her. Lucy placed her hand on his forehead.

Of all the times to reach her hand out it had to be one of the times she was barely able to keep a towel on herself.

Of course the towel fell off.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHAHA HILARIOUS CLIFFY! <strong>Hey guys, yeah this is a shorter update but I though eh what the hell, might as well before I get down to studying like a madman!

I got finals now so I shall update as soon as I can. Thankya for reading and don't forget to REVIEW. I likes the reviews very muchly so!

**Shanisarous Rex: **hehehehe THANKYOU! I'm happy your enjoying it ^^ Aw you dun like Rito? Yeah I probably wouldn't either...oh he is suspicious indeed heheheh! yay I'm happy you likkeee ittt! I feel better arigatou!

**Footster26: **Mwuahaha yeah that is what I'm hopin for, I don't want you guys to know what's going on till later hahaha keep it rather suspensefull! ^^ Aw I'm glad you liked the medicine scene! Poor Natsu, well at least its medicine and should make him better! ThankyouuuU!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Oh hoh hooo is he? Isn't he? Whaddya think now? Well it's not like I wrote much on him so now its just confusing! Oh ho ho I know, that part will be coming up again later, ya know when Lucy remembers what happened heheheh...oh it will be a surprise indeed! Hah yeah what happened to Happy will be known later as well! Amazon lady? LMAO OMG YA...I wish...*shudders too* I can't see myself doin that no way. Thankyou!

**Aerrows-Girl07: **Aw hey I missed ya! No worries ^^ I forgives ya! Heheh yeah Rito...he's pretty somethin mwuahah, aw is Natsu jealous? Oh just wait. hahaeheh. Happy will be known later, after all Lucy and Natsu don't know right? So how can I tell when they don't even know? meuahaha XD not tellin yet! Aw thankyou again! Arigatou! Thanks for reviewing!

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **Aw thankyouuu! I'm glad your loving it! And thankyou I shall try hard! Arigatou!

**ShiningStellar: **^^ thankya. Hah yeah it is actually Natsu but he calls him Natsy hahah I thought it was rather funny, their names for each other heh. Hahah I know its bugging everyone who this guy is, but eventually you will find out! I do like hearing what you think though, who knows it might be right ;) O why haven't they came indeed! mwuahaha aw I know its pretty suspenseful XD my bad bud, aw thankyou! You make me happy! Thankyou for reviewing!

**XxCamixX: **hahaha aw thanks! I'm glad you found it funny! I was just thinking...hm...what would Natsu call him if he didn't like him...aha! XD Ohhhh I see well that makes sense too! That's a pretty name ^^ OMG YA. ONE PIECE IS THE SHIT. No seriously, it has a lot made so far but I really suggest it to other people, it has a lot of meaning in it and its actually hilarious too. I didn't like some of the artwork at first but you learn to like it or you like it to begin with anyway. It's awesome yes.

**beautifulfantasy: **Aw yeah its okay hah, ugh mine are just coming! T.T I plan to make Rito a fairly complex character to understand, well without knowing certain things...in the end he should be fairly well understood ^^ Oh I do very much so mwuahah, well of course sometimes I have to reward him for all the torture I put him through right? ;) Hm I can't wait to tell what is going on but I really cant yet...I'm hoping it'll make sense later and not look too stupid. Aha! Yes thankyou very much! THanks for reviewing!

**LittleCopperRidingHood: **Hey! Your new! Thanks for reviewing! Awww *blushes* why thankyou that makes me so happy! ho ho ho yay! I'm well not glad they scare you but I mean I wanted them to be scary at the same time ^^' so thats...good? OH I would never toss a story aside...I hate when that happens...especially when its left on such an interesting point, sometimes itll take me like maybe a week tops to update again, depending on is I have finals...like this week...yet I'm updating cause I like to give you guys more. ^^ thankyou for reviewing!

**AMU: **Holy dang you reviewed every single chapter I've made, really going into my inbox and seeing 8 reviews was like a day in heaven, you really made my day with that one so THANKYOU! Aw I dun want you to cryyy! DUN CRYYY! Hahah no don't warn Hiro...that'll spoil all my plans XD damn good job catching up, I really do appreciate you reviewing every chapter I really enjoyed reading all your reviews ^^ XD you wouldn't mind living with Rito eh? Oh? What if he's actually evil? hmm? still worth it? hahah mood swings in the version of good or bad yay! thanks I shall try hard! Pfft Lucy's always in skimpy outfits...right? But yeah she should probably be getti some new clothes soon ;) THankyou for reviewwwiingg!


	10. The Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...yet...*insert evil cackle here***

* * *

><p>With a wet plop the towel hit the floor. It took a few milliseconds of what had just happened to register in the minds of the two.<p>

Eyes can travel faster than arms can Natsu found out…yet he still found himself getting practically catapulted across the room into the furthest wall. He smashed into a cupboard and it crumpled beneath him…man Lucy could be scary and wickedly strong sometimes.

Lucy bent down quickly to pick up the only fallen piece of cloth she had to cover herself with…screaming the entire time at Natsu to look away…

It wasn't his fault the towel fell off, so why was he the one getting hit?

But he did see…

His face was so red he was surprised it wasn't on fire.

"S-sorry…" A mumble escaped his lips, not entirely sure why he was apologizing. After a few silent yet awkward moments past he gathered the courage to look back at her. Lucy had gotten back into the towel again, her face was just as red as his, if not redder, she was gripping the towel on her as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were wide…knowing…he had seen everything.

This was unbelievably awkward, unbelievably.

Natsu shifted his weight uncomfortably wincing slightly. Yeah, it sure didn't feel good getting thrown into a cupboard.

Lucy seemed to snap back to reality then.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" Suddenly she felt rather guilty for smacking him like she had. She padded over to him but he held his hand up for her to stop.

"Ah…I'm fine. I-uh deserved it." Natsu mumbled not sure if he should've made that a question or not. Had he deserved it? All he had done was stand there as her towel fell off…it wasn't his fault his eyes traveled…

Well now he sounded like a perv. A perv whose face wouldn't go back to a normal color.

It really didn't help when he kept remembering it. Hissing slightly he got back on his feet, his body ached but he was sure nothing had reopened again.

"N-no, I should've been more careful! Especially when your hurt." Lucy frowned, she was going to be the death of this guy.

"Nah, don't worry about it…I feel fine, but I am gonna go get some more sleep…you should have your bath now…" His sentences were choppy as he made his way to the door. Man he just wanted out of this uncomfortable atmosphere.

"M-Mm." He heard behind him as he shut the door.

Natsu leaned against the door face-palming himself in frustration.

"Oh? Did you get rejected?" A cool voice chimed in.

Of course Rito was standing there, smirk lingering on his smug face.

"What? No." Was all Natsu could muster back at him.

"Hm. A way into a lady's heart is through kind actions and even kinder words." Rito smiled.

Natsu scowled as he was pushed out of the way and watched as the man knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah?" He heard Lucy respond.

"Hello Lucy, mind if I pop in for a moment? I have something for you." He asked, that's when Natsu realized he was carrying a pile of…leaves?

"Oi! She's taking a bath leave her-" Natsu began.

"Uh sure." Was Lucy's response.

Sure? Uh sure? Why would she allow that creep in when all she had on was a towel? Natsu was silently fuming as Rito gave him a little satisfied smile as he continued on inside, shutting Natsu outside.

Immediately Natsu's ear was pushed up against the door.

"I've made these for you, feel free to wear them. I hope they are to your liking."

Ugh even though he couldn't see the guy he knew he was smiling.

"Oh! Thank-you so much! They're lovely!" He heard Lucy pipe in. What was so great about a bunch of leaves anyway?

"No worries, I'd do anything for you."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"U-uh…well, um, thank-you…"

"Have a nice bath Madam. Call if you need anything."

Ugh. _Madam._The doorknob began to turn and Natsu jumped away quickly, resuming his old spot across the hallway a bit, pretending like he hadn't been listening. Rito came out, and gave a nice little smile to Natsu.

A nice little smile that Natsu wanted to kick off his face that is.

"And that's how it's done. Good luck with that one…that is, if I don't decide to steal her from you." Rito provoked.

"W-what? Lucy doesn't belong to me. She doesn't belong to anyone." Natsu warned.

"Yet." Rito quipped as he walked down the hallway.

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance. What was that guys deal? Lucy wouldn't go for a guy like him right? Right? Who would Lucy go for? What kind of guy did she like anyway?

Wait. Why did it matter?

Lucy should be able to date whoever she wants right?

No. Not if Natsu had something to do with it…the guy had to be approved by Natsu too. Rito…didn't pass the test.

Lost in thought Natsu dragged his feet upstairs to his temporary room. Collapsing on the bed he didn't bother to even pull the sheets over his body. He was exhausted mentally…and he just wanted to forget everything that just happened. The image of the falling towel flashed back into his mind.

Natsu buried his face deeper in his pillow as he felt his face grow hotter.

_Lucy_.

* * *

><p>Once Lucy had finished her bath she made her way to the clothes Rito had brought it.<p>

They were actually rather pretty, there were a few shirts and pants and even one dress.

Some were even different colors! Lucy assumed it was from fibers of different colored plants, but for the most they were all green, a nice dark green.

She tried all of them on, some a little too tight for her liking but her favorite was the dress.

It came about knee high, the entire bottom was made out of nice leaves that looked almost like feathers. Vines were used for spaghetti straps and for most of the top as well, vines intertwined into the leaves leaving a criss-cross pattern around her waist like a belt.

Rito had made all this? He even made little sandals! He was really good at using his ability for different things, it was quite amazing really.

It looked so nice…he could probably sell these on the market if he wanted too. Though you couldn't really wash them and Lucy was sure they'd dry up and die eventually…but they were cool for the time being.

With a smile on her face she practically skipped out the bathroom door. Lucy felt so much better now that she had had a bath and clothes that didn't had mud and holes in them. She made her way upstairs and quickly checked up on Natsu. He was sleeping away on the bed…his face mashed into a pillow.

Her face reddened slightly as she remembered what had happened. She was sure he had gotten a good look before she sent him flying.

She knew he didn't look on purpose but she still felt awkward about the whole thing.

Slipping away silently she went back into the hallway.

What should she do now?

Her eyes traveled along the hallway and landed upon Rito's room.

Where was he anyway?

Curiosity got the better of her as she snuck over and gave a quiet knock on his door.

'Rito?"

No answer. So she pushed the door open and continued inside.

It was like the rest of the rooms, boring and plain, a window a dresser but this one had a closet.

Walking over she pulled it open.

Why was she doing this?

Well she was really bored and she might as well try to figure out more about this guy while she was here right?

It was just full of pants. He actually didn't own a shirt.

Briefly she wondered what that was all about while she giggled quietly.

Something glinted in the corner of the closet, she reached out her hand to get it but before her hand reached it, another hand grabbed hers.

A very angry Rito spun her around, his hand squeezing hers painfully.

"R-Rito!" Lucy squeaked.

"What did you see!" He hissed at her.

This wasn't the same Rito she knew…this one was scary, his seemingly fake smile was gone and replaced with a fierce scowl. His hands clamped onto her upper arms as he shoved her back into the wall.

Lucy felt fear bubble up in her chest.

"N-Nothing!" She sputtered.

"Did you see anything!" He seethed.

His eyes. They were so scary…

"N-NO!" Lucy barely held back a sob.

She was about to call out for Natsu when his grip on her lessened. His eyes softened as he stared back at her.

"Ya know, it's not nice to snoop around a guys room…I'm sorry if I scared you but I would really prefer if you asked before you came in here." His voice had gone soft again.

Lucy just gave a curt nod, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Really I am sorry, I overreacted. I just…there's stuff in here you shouldn't see. It would just get you into trouble okay?"

Another nod.

"Lucy…"

Their eyes met and held for a moment.

Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes out of fear…he still hadn't let go of her arms, his grip like a vice.

He suddenly let go as if touching her burnt him. Rito felt his fingertips brush past her skin as she slipped from his grasp. Immediately she turned and ran out of the room, her tears sprinkled the floor soundlessly.

Rito stood and watched her run, right into the room of the other pink-haired man. Lucky guy, to have a girl like her run to you like that…he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Shutting the door he went back to his closet. She had been so close…so close to finding out everything, to ruining everything. He picked up the crystal ball that sat in the corner of his closet, slightly wrapped with a light fabric, she had seen the shimmer of it when the fabric fell off slightly.

He ran his hand over the smooth surface, the contents inside swirled slightly almost like there was a little cloud inside.

Only one more year to go. Just one and everything would be fine again.

And with that thought he contacted his master, a face appeared through the mist in the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>Well would you look at that I had some time so I updated...I really couldn't not do it...I'm addicted to writing lately :P<p>

Any one else see the latest Fairy Tail episode...109 I think?...if that isn't a Nalu centric episode I don't know what is. Come on Hiro give us a little somethin between the two of them...namely a kiss that escalates into BABIES. LOL omg...yeah...

Thought I would update for everyone, its not very long but at least it's not at the towel drop anymore haha, and we learn some stuff with this chapter too hehehe.

**OhtaSuzuke: **Mwuahaha I am evil yes yes I am, BUT I updated! I know cliffhangers are awful so I updated for y'all ^^ Hope you like it and thankyou very much for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar: **Hahaha I know eh? Well actually Rito was still outside, sorry if I didn't make that clear, but he rebuilt the wall from the outside so he was outside when it was done XD poor Lucy I'm pretty sure I'd just die in that situation oh god. yeah I was trying to go for a similar relationship between them two, at least a little. Oh ho what is the deal, you shall see mwuahah, it should be explained fairly soon actually. Yay, I'm glad you liked the lil verbal fight scene! Thankyou for reviewiinngg!

**Footster26: **How did I come up with the idea? That's a good question...it came to me in a dream. LOL jk, nah I was just thinking what one of the most useful magics would be if lost in a forest...of course trees came to mind so he's a plant mage! Yay, plus plants are already quite amazing and vary a lot so his magic could too. Ohhh poor lil Lucy haha poor Natsu too! Thankyou for reviewing!

**ChibikiLove: ***blushes* aw shucks, thankyou so much! Your review made me so happy, and why thankyou I believe you are quite awesome yourself for reviewing! Thankyou for reviewinngg!

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **:D really? That's good to hear, thankyou! I'm glad your liking it ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**AMU: **Hahah, hell ya I answered! ^^ aw thanks a ton, and thankyou for reviewing my other story Time as well! I greatly appreciate it haah *blushes* aw thanks for saying my story is awesome that makes me happy! OHO! Touche! You run a hard bargain indeed! Well I'm guessing it would be very hard to run Fairy Tail by myself so YOUR IN whoot we shall run the chaos together mwuahah. Hahah well I do own Rito...so I guess I could lend him to you to live with ;) haha, XD thankyou so much for reviewing! I look forward to more awesome reviews from you ;)

**Amy Cahill09: **Teehee I'm glad you love it ^^ I had troubles deciding what to do for this chapter...there were many different ways I could've went with it but I hope it's to your liking ^^ ahaha yeah Rito tsk tsk silly guy, of course girls need bigger towels, especially when there are beasts riping off walls! Thankyou I shall, thankyou for reviewing!

**JazzJenzie: **I am back dun dun duuunnnn. Hah, I'm glad you liked it I thought it just suited the two of them to do something lie that haha...small towels...rule the land of awkwardness indeed. Thankyou for reviewwingg! ^^

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Hehehah I always enjoy your reviews they are always so long and funny ^^ Poor poor Lucy indeed, oh why must I torture them with awkward situations? Well of course it is because I am just pure evil mwuahaha. Oh it'll all make sense in the long run...well I hope ahah violent tendencies, crazy Rito, well this chapter let slip a little more about him :O hmmm is he telling the truth? Mehbeh, he could easily be lying...hmmm. LOL adaptation...scary...scary adaptation. ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!


	11. The Fight

**Whoa man, sorry about taking FOREVER to update, but I promise ya I will update! Cause I will finish this story I guarantee ya, so here you are, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you have a good one, mine's been hectic so far for sure.**

* * *

><p>"I thought we had an agreement." Rito said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.<p>

"So did I young Rito, I told you to keep me entertained. Yet you're doing nothing, of course I sent that thing down there." The voice replied.

"They need to rest up or they'll die!"

"Well if they're that weak to begin with then it serves them right."

"One's a girl! She can't defend herself! She's a Celestial mage without her keys…"

"Then it's her stupidity of leaving her keys behind that'll lead to her death."

Rito gritted his teeth, the nerve of this guy…

"What do you want me to do? Throw them back into the forest? They'd just die…then we would have to get some more test subjects. Wouldn't you rather wait, this Salamander guy is supposed to be really strong. Once he's better I'm sure he'll be able to take down tons of your beasts, single-handed."

"You better be right. I am not a patient man Rito, you know that. I need entertainment, that's half of the purpose of my plan. It's all a game. Game's are supposed to be fun. Interesting. Now throw the girl outside, she's no use to us anyway."

"If she goes, Salamander goes too." Rito retorted, glad to have an excuse.

"This is boring me Rito."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Either throw her out, or go fight some yourself, I need to have results faster than this."

"Yes, sir."

"So? Which one is it?"

"I will go."

"That's my boy."

Rito roughly shoved the crystal ball back into the blanket and tossed it back into the closet. Then he continued out the door, this was gonna suck big time.

* * *

><p>Lucy sniffled quietly as she sat down beside Natsu on the bed. She didn't want to wake him, so she just quietly sat their wiping away her tears.<p>

She should have just called for Natsu…had him barge in. The two would've fought then, but Natsu still wasn't fully healed.

Who knows what would've happened.

Lucy rubbed her arms gingerly. They were rather sore, Rito had grabbed her rather harshly before. She briefly wondered if it would bruise, it was already turning blue now that she took a close look at it. With enough luck maybe Natsu wouldn't notice…

She was sure Rito didn't mean to be so…well downright scary, he gave her odd vibes yes but deep down she felt he meant well.

Or at least she thinks he does.

Looking down at Natsu Lucy could hardly believe he had earned the title of one of the strongest mages in Fiore. His face was so calm, so serene, so harmless looking. It wasn't his usual excited flailing about screaming and fighting state, when Lucy had a good look at him now she had to admit the guy was very handsome. A kind of rugged look to him, his skin was peppered in scars, the one on his cheek was still healing. It would probably leave another scar, another story.

The ones on his chest would scar too. That was for certain, they'd be obvious too, with the shirts he wears. The shirts that leave his chest open, so everyone can see...or stare.

"Luce?"

Lucy hadn't even noticed Natsu had woken up, he sat up rubbing his eyes. She stared at him for a moment before realizing there were still tears in her eyes.

Quickly she turned her head away from him.

"Are you crying?"

Shit. He had noticed.

"I can smell the salt Luce. Luce?"

Oh for gods sake. Did he have to notice? Just this one time she wished he hadn't, wished he was his usual oblivious self, wished he didn't have that crazy nose of his. It wasn't that serious anyway, she had just been a bit surprised. It was her fault for snooping around wasn't it?

"Lucy?" His voice had turned a bit more serious now. He had even sat up completely and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

Shit. She really didn't want to tell him what happened, but sure enough he had turned her around and seen the tears.

Lucy felt the temperature rise dramatically when he saw that she was indeed crying.

"Why are you crying Luce."

It wasn't even a question, he was demanding an answer.

"I-uh…I..." Lucy trailed off, unsure what to tell him.

"Was it Rito?" He growled so low she could barely hear it.

How could he get it spot on like that?

"It's not what you think…"She began, but it was already to late, Natsu had already stood up off the bed.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy practically shrieked at him .

"Wait? There's nothing you could say to make me wait to kick that guy's ass." He hissed over his shoulder.

"Natsu! No! He didn't do anything okay! He just startled me a bit!" She replied.

"How does just startling you leave bruises?"

Natsu's voice was a bit softer this time, as he turned around looking at her arms. He had noticed that too.

Lucy twitched slightly as she suddenly felt his fingers run up her arm, gently going over the bruise with his fingertips. Natsu was looking at her sadly not even noticing the slight blush on her face as his fingers skimmed across her bruised skin.

"Lucy…" Her name escaped his lips.

Then as if he had realized what he had been doing he jerked his hand away quickly.

"There's no excuse for hurting you Lucy." Natsu growled as he became slightly enraged again.

"H-he didn't mean to."

"That doesn't matter. He still has to own up for what he did Luce."

"Wait. No, Natsu don't."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not! I just don't think you should try to hurt him…it's not a good idea to fight in your state."

"State? What state? I'm fine! And if you think I'd stand by and let someone hurt my friends because of a measly fever you've got another thing coming!"

"Natsu! Just listen to me!" Lucy grabbed his wrist trying to stop him from going.

"No Luce, you listen. I'm going."

And with that he tugged his wrist from her hand and continued out the door, letting it slam on the way out.

It was true his fever had gone down, she could tell by the temperature of his skin, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. If his wounds reopened he would surely die and Rito would have to defend himself somehow.

Lucy followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>Rito panted slightly.<p>

Did he really have to send like ten of these things down here? Was he trying to kill him or something? Ducking slightly he dodged another lethal blow, he hadn't been lucky enough to have dodged all of them so far. He clutched his sore ribs, there was at least three of them broken already.

Out of ten beasts he had already taken out five, which was an accomplishment in itself really, the most he had taken out at one time before had been three.

Now there was five left.

Speed. Speed was everything. That and power, but without enough speed power meant nothing. You had to be able to dodge, injuries slow you down even more. Dodge and then strike down with that momentum, faster speed means more momentum which in turn means more force. So with more speed your power increases. It enhances defense and offense.

So speed was the key.

The fact that he was in a forest helped out too, trees everywhere were at his mercy. Roots far under the ground could be used too, even every blade of grass. He could make every blade of grass as sharp and hard as a knife, though that was usually a brutal attack. Plus this time he didn't have this luck, all the animals had been trampling all the grass into mud.

So here Rito was, standing his ground against these things as well as he could. Already he had used a lot of magic power and he was beginning to slow.

Still five left though.

Quickly moving his hands he altered a tree to stab a nearby beast, something that looked remotely like a giant bear. It shuddered for a moment and for a bit Rito wondered if he had killed it, he had aimed right for the heart. The branch had come out the other side of the bear as well, but soon enough it collapsed into a heap, dead.

Okay, six down four more to go. That's not so bad.

One of the larger ones, resembling a moose slightly, charged at him now. Moving at top speed he dodged the attack easily and landed a smooth kick to the neck of the monster. Rito heard a satisfying crunch as it's neck shattered, the moose then collapsed to the ground unmoving.

It all happened so fast Rito couldn't even react.

Turns out, that Moose had just been a distraction, a sacrifice really. Another beast had attacked at the same time, Rito was stuck in the air after his attack, wide open.

These things were getting smarter. Rito didn't stand a chance. He was whipped through the air towards the forest quickly, lucky enough the beast that landed the blow didn't have enormous sharp claws. But almost as if to make up for the lack of claws the muscles on it were huge. It's skin looked like it was having trouble not ripping open from the stress of such unnatural muscle size. This one also looked like a bear, but with the hind legs of a rabbit, which made it possible to move quickly, to pounce, and it's muscles just amplified everything. Including the force it sent Rito through the air with.

Rito flew through the forest, ripping through ferns and bushes and even crashing through a few smaller trees. The pain was immense, but Rito held on to his consciousness, he couldn't die here. Not yet, he had a mission to do. Lives were at stake, the lives of everyone he cared for.

* * *

><p>Natsu ripped small branches out of his way. He was going to punch Rito in the face, as hard as he could. This time he had a valid excuse, no one could get away with hurting Lucy. No one. He heard her stumble behind him slightly, Natsu had told her to go home a few times but she just continued to follow him.<p>

It wasn't like Natsu wasn't going to kill the guy, as much as he wanted to…He would just teach him a lesson.

They hadn't been walking for very long so far, Natsu was following Rito's scent to find him...though the smells that accompanied him were something to worry about, it smelt like that beast from before, and it was strong, stronger than Rito's scent for sure. Natsu stopped in his tracks, he sensed something. That gave enough time for Lucy to catch up, panting slightly she stood beside him. Her eyes looking at his face, probably wondering what he was doing.

He could hear something, the sound of ripping plants and trees, approaching fast.

Suddenly realizing whatever it was was heading towards them Natsu pushed Lucy into a nearby bush just as the thing burst through the trees.

Maneuvering to counter-attack whatever it was Natsu turned his body and brought his arms out to strike back at it.

Quickly taking his offensive stance back when he realized what it was, he then moved to catch it.

Rito hit him at full force, the momentum overpowered Natsu for a moment as they both flew backwards, Natsu's feet still on the ground slowing them down slightly. Their speed slowed, smashing through some smaller trees until Natsu's back finally reached a full grown tree with a large crack.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, scrambling out of the bush she had been shoved into. She ran over to where the two men had flown, the tree that ended their flight had cracked and splintered and was now falling down, luckily enough in the opposite direction of where they were crumpled into a heap.

Dodging her way around various bushes and fallen trees she managed to make it over to the two guys, who were beginning to stir and move about now.

"Ugh, shit that fucking hurt! What the hell were you doing?" Natsu hissed at the purple-haired man, who at the time was barely responsive.

He propped himself up on an elbow, for that was all he could do at the moment, and grimaced at Natsu.

"It's not like I was trying to fly through the forest…" He managed to choke out.

Lucy finally reached them and fell to her knees beside them.

"Are you two okay?" She gasped, tired from running a fair distance. Natsu looked okay, the question was more-so directed at Rito. Who was a mess. His chest was purple and cut open in some places, not too badly though. Nothing life threatening, but you could tell just by looking at him that he was in pain, he couldn't move his torso without wincing.

"Aye, I'm fine. This guy doesn't look too good though. Who beat you up before I could?" Natsu growled at him, clearly just because he was hurt didn't mean he would get away with his punishment.

"Beasts…there's three of them left now, took down seven. One got a lucky shot in…" Rito wheezed. Rocking forward he attempted to try to get back up. "I gotta take 'em out…"

Lucy and Natsu watched as he struggled to his feet, swaying slightly.

Natsu followed suit as he stood as well, taking one step towards the other male and then proceeded to clock him right in the face. Rito spun with the force of the punch and fell to the ground limply, clearly unconscious.

"Natsu! What the hell!" Lucy screeched at him, rushing to the unconscious mans aid.

"What? I told you I was gonna punch him in the face! He had it coming…" Natsu smirked, plus the guy would've just died if he went back to fight, but why would Natsu mention that?

Lucy was kneeling beside Rito, checking his vital signs, making sure he was still breathing. All the while giving Natsu a nasty glare.

"He was injured Natsu, you shouldn't hurt injured people."

"You shouldn't hurt girls too, why should I follow the rules if he doesn't?" Natsu countered.

Lucy didn't even bother to answer, she ignored Natsu now, and made sure Rito was comfortable. She even went as far as to put his head on her lap.

It was almost as if she knew this would completely irk the dragon slayer.

How the hell did getting revenge for her end up like this? Him standing there and the other guy getting all close to her and stuff.

This was stupid.

Huffing slightly Natsu turned and trudged through the forest, clearly fuming.

"Where are you going?" Lucy decided to yell.

"There's still three beasts." Was all Natsu responded with...not mentioning he could smell that they were heading this way.

"Natsu! NO! It's too risky with you like this!" She yelled after him, about to get up and chase him when Rito stirred.

"L-Lucy?" He croaked.

"Oh? You woke up? Good, sorry about Natsu…he's just like that…" Speaking of which, where did he go? He hadn't even stopped after she yelled at him to stop.

"It's alright, I deserved a lot more of that." Rito smirked. "I'm still really sorry about before…"

"It's okay, really. I usually beat Natsu into a pulp when I find him in my room, it's understandable."

"No it's not, you're a women, I should have treated you with more respect than that. I'm sorry."

"Okay okay, you're forgiven. Now stop apologizing!" Lucy laughed.

"Really, you are far to nice to me. I don't deserve it."

Lucy stared down at the sad smile that played on his face…there it was again. That face, his real face that was hidden behind the smiling mask continuously.

She was about to respond when she was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud screech, sounded like some kind of an animal...another beast.

Oh ya, how could she forget? Natsu had run off to practically die.

Great.

Lucy watched as fire irrupted into the sky a ways away.

She heard a quiet reaction from Rito, something along the lines of 'whoa'.

"Sorry Rito, I gotta go check up on him. I'll be right back." Not even waiting for an answer she lifted his head slightly and placed it carefully to the ground. Then took off towards the idiot that was risking his life.

* * *

><p>Natsu quickly dodged again, ducking out of the way of one of the beast's nasty beaks…or whatever that thing was sticking out of the face was.<p>

He had already been thrown a few times, but managed to land okay each time. Nothing had even opened up again. To Natsu, that was a win in itself.

Though he himself had not landed a single hit.

These things were unnaturally fast, just like Rito was. This made their attacks hard to dodge, and it also made it hard to land them too.

"Ah~ I'm all fired up!" He crackled, glad to finally be able to move a little more freely than being contained to a bed, or the ground. He launched towards the closest beast, a big bear-like beast with weird hind legs like a rabbit. Igniting his fist he jumped up, coming down from above on the thing.

It saw that move coming and jumped up with it's powerful legs, trying to attack before Natsu had a chance. It slammed into the dragon slayer, but Natsu had planned ahead.

Using his hands he swiftly dodged by pushing off from the beast, allowing the beast to get up higher into the air, Natsu fell beneath it. It let out a loud screech of fury as it saw it's attack had no effect.

Taking a deep breath Natsu's lungs filed with air. His back arched as he prepared for one of his more powerful moves.

"KARYUU NO HAUKOU!" He yelled before blowing a huge fire up into the belly of the beast, incinerate. The fire engulfed the beast, as it extended into the sky. Once the fire dissipated there was nothing left.

Smirking as he fell back to the Earth Natsu flipped around to face his next opponent.

The one with a beak was next.

"KARYUU NO KOUEN!" Natsu screamed, bringing both flaming hands behind him Natsu threw his next attack. A large fireball flew towards the animal, as fast as it was it couldn't make it out of the way of the enormous fireball in time.

Once again there was nothing left.

Becoming rather overconfident in himself Natsu landed neatly, bending his knees as the ground crushed beneath him slightly. He eyed the beast dangerously, it stomped it's hooves ready to charge. This one looked like a giant bull, large twisted horns stuck out of it's gnarled farce, too long for it's body. It's black fur was knotted and matted in places, it's eyes painfully swollen. It shook as if it was in pain.

"Come'n get me." Natsu seethed. It was nice to finally get some of the pent up emotions out, even if the pent up emotions weren't necessarily anger. He smirked as the beast was influenced by his words as it snorted harshly and charged at him...but it was fast.

Natsu barely had the time to dodge out of the way, one of the long horns almost touching his chest as he jumped out of the way. Skidding along the mud he readied himself for another attack. Igniting his fists he prepared to blast the thing but it was too fast. It swung it's nasty head around with great speed, Natsu moved to dodge the knarled horns. His foot slipped on the mud. It was just for a millisecond but Natsu knew he no longer had the option of dodging the attack. Instead of taking the tip of the horn across his chest, Natsu jumped forwards. The horns swung around at full force, the length hitting Natsu right in the chest and catapulting him into the trees.

* * *

><p>Lucy scrambled towards where the fire had appeared in the sky, where she heard Natsu shouting out his signature moves.<p>

She must be close by now right? She didn't make a mistake...travel in the wrong direction or something.

Maybe she did.

Before another thought entered her mind the forest in front of her exploded and a pink blur whizzed right by her. Somewhat stunned Lucy blinked in surprised at what had just happened before she turned to see what had flown by her.

There was Natsu, looking a little worse for wear, sitting up against a tree...on his head.

"Natsu? What the- Are you okay?" It seemed to be the only thing she could say lately...are you okay Natsu? Lucy should have taken more first aid classes. Who knew Natsu would need them continuously!

He flopped over and immediately stood.

"Aye, little pony out there is just playing a bit rough." He laughed...somewhat maniacally. He was in fighting mode, nothing really phased him when he was like that. Not even pain, especially pain. Blood trickled down from his hairline, slipping into his eye. Wiping it away quickly he began walking back to whatever had thrown him.

Natsu stalked over to the opening his body had created and climbed out, where the bull was stomping it's feet, ready to charge.

Lucy stared as he walked out, he was so confident, eager to fight even if it meant injuries. He was a strange one, but he was strong. Incredibly so.

Natsu didn't waste any time. Breaking out in a full sprint he bolted towards to beast. As it had done before it swung it's head widely as it charged. Moving as fast as he could Natsu managed to narrowly dodge the horns and run around the side of the beast, fists flaming.

During the short battle he had had with the beast Natsu had learned a lot. He had learned that from the front the beast didn't have any weak spots. It's strong neck allowed it to swing widely and somewhat erratically which made it practically impossible to dodge, well at least at the speed Natsu could travel at. Don't get in the circumference that the beast could swing was an important one, and that it did indeed have a it's weak spots. At a certain distance, just out of reach of it's horns Natsu could attack it's side.

Pumping more power into his fist's Natsu unleashed his attack at the beast's side. "KARYUU NO TEKKEN!"

It burned it's way through the bull with ease, leaving a huge gaping hole through it's side. It's body shuddered before collapsing on the ground. Natsu stood still on defensive for a few seconds, you never know when something could spring back to life. This forest was weird, it wouldn't surprise him if things started to come back to life...couldn't be too careful.

Of course the thing didn't spring back into action, just lied their, still steaming .

Lucy stared. That was amazing, she had never seen Natsu move quite like that. So fast and precise, he hadn't hesitated to kill the beast either...it was almost like when Rito had fought before. It was almost...scary.

She watched him as he stood there for a few moments, eyeing the beast. Then he suddenly flopped onto his butt. Lucy found herself standing, ready to run out if he was hurt, but she continued to watch him.

He was just a bit tired, checking over himself for any injuries. With all the adrenaline that pumps through his veins when he fights sometimes he doesn't even realize when he gets hurt. After a few moments of checking he got back to his feet and begun to walk back to Lucy.

Taking note of how incredibly dirty Natsu was she would have to get Rito to make another bath for him...but in a way she didn't want him to have one. It was something about the way he walked, his muscles flexing with each step. The dirt, sweat, and grime made them glisten.

Oh god, what was she thinking.

A little tinge of pink spread across her face as she turned and walked back to where Rito was. Natsu wasn't far behind anyway, he'd catch up. Lucy didn't really want to walk beside him right now...when he was all...how could she describe it? Handsome? Sexy?

Oh god, sexy? Natsu?

Yeah, that blush wasn't gonna go away now.

She heard some twigs snap behind her, looks like Natsu had caught up a bit.

As much as she didn't want to she turned to check up on him. To her surprise when her eyes met his he suddenly looked away. Stopping, Lucy watched him, after a few moments he turned to see if she was still there.

Why was his face all red? Was he _blushing? _

Once again when he saw she was indeed still there he turned his face away.

Why was he blushing?

...He wasn't thinking about...oh god seriously?

The towel incident.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT IT YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screeched picking the nearest rock and chucked it at him.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Yeah you don't even want to know why it took me so long to update...so I was writing on word and it started to malfunction...ya...so I managed to save and open it on here and type the rest of the story. Ya I was done like five days ago...then when I clicked the save button so I could update it...it told me to sign back in? So I was like...what? Where did my story go? Did it save? NO. NO IT DID NOT SAVE. I signed back on and nothing was there...I wrote so much and it was just GONE...so I was pretty upset after that, a little discouraged to tell you the truth...I couldn't write but I was determined and I know its been a long time so I just sat down and typed a lot out in the airport. Yep in the airport, my flight was delayed so I had time to spare. Plus I went home for Christmas and that was by plane...it's been a hectic few weeks. THEN. ya its not even done yet. My computer got a VIRUS OMG NOOOO and then it wouldn't let me online...so now that all that is fixed, I shall update. Hopefully another series of unfortunate events doesn't keep me from updating again soon! Thanks for readin!<p>

WHOA this one wasn't even a cliffy! MAN. you guys are sure lucky! ;)

NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I'll even give you a cookie.

**Footster26: **Haha I know eh? She could do some serious damage if she tried, I swear! Hmmm yes, yes indeed, is he supposed to be there though? hmmm. hahah Thankyou for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar: **I know eh? I'm pretty sure I'd die a little bit inside hahah. Silly Lucy, dropping her towel infront of Natsu, but I'm pretty sure that Natsu did mind oh ho hoho pervert he is! Hm does he? I dun know! LOL, I know I'm awful, if I started to tell you I'd give away tons of stuff too! Once I tell I get on a roll and can't even stop!

Rito: Who am I? is that a rhetorical question? Hm. Well you see I am-

Me: SHUDAP RITO. You're not allowed to tell! Geez. I thought I created you better than that!

Rito:...?

LOL. Ya that was a lil weird...anyway THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!

**Shima2112: **hah, you reviewed my last chapter JUST as I updated! Sorry I didn't get ya in but I am now! I'm glad you're liking my story! I know...have you seen the new outfit he wears in the latest chapters. When I saw it I think my brain shut down from pure awesome...so niiiiiice lookingggggg GAH. OMG NO I shall read it for ya! And then I will REVIEW IT TOO! omg finals...uugghhhh don't remind me...I just try to forget they happened haha. Good luck on your schooling too! Thankyou very much for reviewinnggg!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Yay for awkwardness! Even I have no idea what I have in store for you! It's all a surprise! I'm sorry, you were being a patient cookie and I took SO LONG OMG...but I put the reason why above...suxxored. LOLOLOL, I'm glad you liked that part! Omg yeah just found out your two people...LOL okay well Hi Senbei and Hi Cup Ramen, hope your liking my story! and Thankya for reviewing!

**Aerrows-Girl07: **Poor Rito, is he actually eveil or is he just misunderstood...I don't even know muwhahah. I know, I thought about getting Natsu to come in and try to beat the shit out of Rito but...then what would happen, would they stay at his house still? Or? hmmm...as much as that thought ran through my head and I liked it I don't think I could''ve worked it in well...oh well Natsu still got a nice punch in! Sneak preview? LOL yeah...maybe mehbeh. Oh I can't answer all your questions hahaha, I want to but it would just give it all awaaayyyy. SORRY! I didn't do so well updating...ugh...my bad...and the internets bad...AW YOU"VE BEEN PATIENTLY WAITING...IM SORRY! GOMEN~! but Thankyou for reading! pleasse forgivvee meee.

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **Dance! Dance the dance of life~! family guy reference...lol, thankyou I'm glad you liked it! Thankyou for reviewingg!

**JazzJenzie: **Teehee, deep down we all know Natsu is a slight pervert for Lucy...like come on that one time he morphed into her? Where was the first place his hands went? Yep. Pervert. Oh but Rito is sly indeed, hahaha. Oh ya Natsu was pissed, punched Rito right in the face, he had it comin. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWINNNGG!

**XxCamixX: **Im baackk toooo lolol. Natsu is a pervert, I swear...it all makes sense! Teehee I agree! Rito is a mystery...hmm...LOL yeah he's a shirtless kind of guy hahah. Why thankyou I shall try to! Thankya for reviewing!

**Ichigo001: **Teehee thanks! Imma continue it right now! haha I usually update sooner than this...I travelled for Christmas so it was a lot harder to write too... Thankya tons! Thanks for reviewing!

**AMU: **Teehee! aww your reviews are always so nice to read! AH I wanna guild...and magic...shows like Fairy Tail make me realize that real life...is kinda boring eh? LOL. Yep, Rito can be yours!

Rito: What?

Me: You belong to Amu now.

Rito: Don't I have a say in this?

Me: Nope. I created you so you will do what I want and say.

Rito:...fine.

Me: There's a good Rito. Here's a cookie.

Rito: *Takes cookie reluctantly*

YAY. Teehee, this story is getting more complicated that I originally had intended, that's kinda awesome I guess. Sorry for not updating in a looooong timmmeee! Thankyou for being so awesome too, and thanks for revieewwiinngg!

**Badger Face: **Teehee your name made me giggle a lil...not 100% sure why, probably the way it can sound like an insult. GAH why thankyou so muchly! :P I'm glad you like my stories. I KNOW. IM SO AWFUL. BUT I JUST CAN"T HELP IT SOMETIMES. It's a disease I swear! Heheh, sorry I usually update sooner than that so a cliffy isn't too bad hahah. YAY, I know, Bad Rito...he needs to behave and let them flourish in their relationship...but that darn Rito doesn't even listen to me sometimes! HAhaha I know, I've totally done that before, fangirl screamed...haha I'm glad you liked it so much! It makes me happy a ton. Lots of hugs back? If thats not weird lolol. Thankya for reviewing!

**Fuzzy-Duck-01: **hehehe what is he up to? I have to deecide don't I...hmmm...I'm not even sure hahahah. Thankyou so much! And thanks for reviewing!


	12. The Survivor

**Hey guys Happy New Years! Hope you all had a good one! I wanted to wait to get 100 Reviews but MEH, I wanted to update again, it's not much but it's to keep you reading until I update a longer chap later!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu twitched as he lowered himself into the hot bath Rito had prepared. It felt nice, really nice to finally have a bath. It was about time, his hair was barely even the usual color anymore, all the blood and dirt and sweat that had coagulated in it…it was pretty much gray now. He dunked his head under the water instantly feeling relief. As much as he hated to admit it Rito was fairly useful…the water was soapy, it was nice to see a magic that wasn't entirely destructive. Well, at times. Rito's magic could be fairly dangerous as well, Natsu would have to keep an eye out for him anyway. Him and Lucy had become a little too chummy. They didn't know the guy…and Lucy seemed to trust him, even defend him.<p>

It was weird.

Natsu didn't like it.

He sighed as the water soaked through his bandages, his wounds were already almost entirely closed up, still in danger of reopening if he wasn't careful. The fight that had just happened was fairly lucky, especially when he was thrown through the trees, that was practically a miracle. No, it was a miracle he only ended up with just bruises.

Though his ribs were sore as hell, yet that was the best case scenario that could have happened during that fight so Natsu wasn't complaining. Plus his fever was pretty much gone now. This was really the best the dragon slayer had it since he arrived in this bloody forest. Lucy was okay, he was okay, and to his knowledge nothing was currently trying to kill them. It was nice. Now all he needed was to get out of this place, get back to the guild with Lucy and everything would be the way it should be again.

Rito was upstairs resting up. He had made sure Lucy and him were okay before going to rest.

Kinda nice of him to make him a bath before going to rest.

Natsu was still pretty sure he was putting on some kind of an act.

Natsu would have to talk to the guy. It was time Rito let them know what he knew. Enough playing around, enough lies. Natsu could tell this guy was deceiving them, now it was time to fess up.

Today was the day.

* * *

><p>Rito sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed, healing from his injuries.<p>

What was he doing? He was positive that that guy had sent all those beasts to kill him. He had never sent that many before. Their agreement must be wearing thin. It was time to act, maybe Natsu and Lucy could help him?

Was it even worth taking the risk of opposing him?

No.

Of course not.

He would just have to serve his last year and return to his guild. Help him for three years and then he could return to his guild. That was the agreement.

But Rito being killed wasn't part of that agreement either…yet that almost became reality.

Damn.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Lucy stared down the hallway. Natsu was in the bathroom taking a bath…<p>

She needed to talk to him. Mostly about Rito actually, she was sure Natsu was probably going to confront him soon...but how was she supposed to talk to Natsu?

Hopefully it wouldn't get awkward, she really wished that whole towel incident hadn't happened. It would be nice to talk to him when he was focused and actually listening. Not looking away blushing. It was embarrassing for her too! She was just trying to forget about it, but it was hard when the stupid dragon slayer couldn't stop thinking about it. Such a perv.

Lucy walked upstairs and into their room. Sitting on the bed she realized that Rito had put some more what Lucy assumed were clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. Getting up once again she investigated the clothes. They were pants, for Natsu. They were pretty nice, he had managed to dye them black, much like his own. Obviously he made them slightly smaller so they would fit the dragon slayer, they looked like simple black jeans. Rather nice looking actually. As she thought there were no shirts…why didn't Rito wear shirts? So unusual. Now Natsu wasn't gonna wear them either. Cause Rito obviously didn't make or wear them.

Hm.

Lucy heard the door shut downstairs, Natsu must've been done his bath now. She would probably have to redo his bandages again. Dropping the new pants back down on the chair she continued back to the bed to sit…there were no other chairs in the room. She was almost to the bed when the door opened.

"Hey Natsu, I wanted to talk abou-" Lucy began as she turned around, and sorta just lost her breath.

It made sense that Natsu wouldn't have put his old clothes back on, they were rags now anyway. So of course he would have made his way up to the room in just a towel and his scarf around his head but damn, Lucy hadn't thought that far. Damn these awkward towel situations.

His head tilted slightly in confusion at why she had stopped talking. He walked farther into the room not even noticing Lucy's flustered state.

"Talk about what?" He asked, closing the door behind him and just standing there looking at her.

Was he aware of how he looked right now? It was enough that he was still wet and half naked, but he could at least pull the towel up a little more so Lucy couldn't see those…hip indents that sculpted guys get. It felt rather impossible to look away.

"Uh, Luce? Hello?" Natsu's eyebrows raised when she didn't respond.

"Well anyway if you're not gonna talk then I guess I will. I wanted to talk about stuff too. Well mainly Rito…we need to find out the truth behind him. We don't know anything about him." Natsu grumbled, watching as Lucy continued to not respond.

"Oi, Lucy, I'd like it if you would talk, usually I can't get you to be quiet."

Still no response. Was she dead or something?

He stared at her as he slowly approached.

"Oi!"

"Anyone home?"

Natsu reached out and flicked her forehead, he smirked as she jolted and yelped.

"You awake now? That's so cool, I gotta get you to teach me how to fall asleep with my eyes open too."

Lucy rubbed her forehead, yeah…sleeping…it wasn't her mind wandering and fantasizing…no way.

"Uh…yeah." She smiled at him, he was really clueless.

"There are some clothes there…from Rito." Lucy mumbled, pointing over to the chair.

"Oh? Really?...Why is there only pants?" He questioned staring down at the pants.

Lucy giggled slightly as she turned around to give him some privacy to change.

"Like I was saying, I think we should get the truth out of Rito. We don't know anything about him."

"Well we know where he's from…" Lucy stated scratching her head in thought. Although, even though they knew what guild he was from it didn't matter. They didn't hear much about lands other than Fiore, unless it was a serious matter. The only thing she had heard about Chain Rose she had forgotten…it was over two years ago she read it. Plus when she read it she was in her Dad's mansion, still living the royal kind of lifestyle, she hadn't cared much about a guild she knew nothing about...Lucy had only wanted to know about the guild she was plotting to run away to, Fairy Tail.

"We do?" Lucy heard Natsu's voice behind her. He walked past her to the window, new pants on, and turned to look at her.

Oh yeah, she hadn't told Natsu about it yet.

"Oh, sorry he told me when you were resting before. He's from a guild called Chain Roze, in Phiare. There was something about them in the newspaper like two years ago, but I can't remember for the life of me what it was…wasn't good though…I think." Lucy stated, staring at the bed.

It was quiet for a few moments, Lucy was expecting Natsu to respond right away. After all this was important news. After he didn't respond Lucy looked up at him. There was shock on his face, loud and clear. His brain seemed to be going at a million miles an hour.

"W-What?" Lucy stammered.

"Chain Roze? Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded in response.

"...and how long ago has Rito been trapped in this place?"

"Uh, two years." Lucy stammered.

"Shit! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Natsu was kinda freaking out. Lucy never really saw him like this, only a few times.

"What? What's wrong?"

He turned and looked right into her eyes, somewhat confused.

"Oh, that's right, you've only been with Fairy Tail for around a year and a half…you don't know. We knew some mages from Chain Roze, some of the guild members were friends with a few of their members…but that was before…" Natsu's face turned angry, "That was before it was destroyed. Luce, Chain Roze was completely obliterated two years ago, there were no survivors, there was barely anything left. It was some unheard of dark guild that did it, we couldn't even track them down after…"

"What? Wait...so Rito doesn't know? Rito…is the only survivor of Chain Roze?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah its a bit on the shorter side this update sorreh, the next one will be longer, I realize it was a little Rito-centric this chappy, to tell you the truth I don't like when a fic gets really deep into made up characters, I usually don't like reading a bunch about them...so hope it's not bugging you guys too much ^^'<strong>

**Anyway hope you liked this lil update, better than nothing really.**

**And sorry it's a lil of a cliffy...I'm so awful heheeh.**

Thanks for READING! Now please, Review. It makes my day really.

To my reviewers:

And as promised everyone gets a cookie.

**JazzJenzie: **Uhuh! And poor Rito, doesn't know the fate of his guild...or does he? Hmmmm...Aw thankya, hey we all know Natsu is a perv, we all know haha. Thanks for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**Fuzzy-Duck-01: **AH Thankyou! I know, but the poor guy just likes her so much, even if he doesn't realize it, even if he didn't it would be hard for a guy not to think about Lucy naked...once they saw it LOL poor Lucy, I feel a lil bad for her. Whoot! I know Natsu had to finally get better, for now, so he can kick some ass...it was needed. Thankyou for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**Footster26: **Hah, that's Natsu for ya, he's totally like that though. YAY they have been solve, more or less, I know it's a short chappy but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**ShiningStellar: **Aw, thankyou I'm glad I right satisfactory in action, I was a lil worried about that! Rito, has a story behind him, which I'm beginning to tell now, I hope it's at least interesting! Haha, I know, Natsu is such a perv, I enjoyed writing that part haha. Thankyou for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**XxCamixX: **Aw, why thankyou very much! Yeah, Rito is inda complex but his story is gonna come out soon! It is fishy indeed! Happy would enjoy it...cause its fishy...LOL. Happy New year to you as well! Hope you enjoyed my update thanks for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**blackangelsky: **Aw thankyou so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Gosh you flatter me! Aw your so nice, I'm happy you've discovered reviewing, it really is nice to hear feedback! Yay! I hope you didn't find this chappy boring either! It is a little short but eh, I usually do update more often, once I'm back in university it should be more regularly updated! yay! Thankyou for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Nah dun apologize, I'm happy when you update no matter the time! Happy new yeaaarrrr! Haha yeah this one was the beginning of his background! It should be interesting...HEHEH Aw I'm glad you liked it! Sure, a warm moment makes sense! I shall try to do more of those later too, I think I'm bringing on the climax of the story soon, but I just thought of an idea for a sequel, but that's just getting ahead of myself... yeah, just remain the nice lil cookie and it shall be awesome! Aw geez, I wish I had an editor/twinnie! Damn that's just awesome! Okay well thankyou for reviewing Senbei and HIIIIIII to Cup Ramen! Thanks for reviewing. *Gives you and Cup Ramen a cookie*

**Aikatakami: **YAY I updated! Hahah, a kiss? PFFT NOT YET! Gotta save that for the perfect moment, or a completly inappropriate moment, either will do...but now yet! OH yep, the plot shall be turning now indeed! Hah, thankyou very much for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**AMU: **I know eh, but it's all good now, my comp is running again yaay. Oh...Rito's past is gonna be coming up now, poor lil Rito :( your not gonna like it! Uh oh I must've killed you a lil with this cliffy! IM SORREH! AW, you be one of my fav reviewers! DUDE. That is such an awesome resolution...mine was to pass university with better marks hahaah, but yours is exciting! Aw hope you continue to like it ^^ Thanks for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*

**beautifulfantasy: **Awesome, I'm glad you lied it! Yeah, I had to get him up and running again, it needed to be done ^^ omg really? That's awesome, I was a lil worried about the fight scene but I'm glad it worked out! teehee I know eh? UGH and there's really nothing you can do when it doesn't save...well I had an idea but I was pretty sure that throwing my laptop outside the window wouldn't have helped anything hahah. Aw thankyou so much! I SHALL! Thankyou for reviewing! *Gives you a cookie*


	13. The Truth

WHOOT. Here ya go guys, another Chappy! Hope it explains a lot! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It wasn't going as planned. Though…Lucy wasn't really sure what the plan was in the beginning. Well whatever it should have been it sure as hell wasn't.<p>

Of course that was Natsu's fault. It was a very sensitive thing they were going to tell Rito…and he had just walked up to the guy and said it.

What the hell did he think would happen?

"What? No, you're joking." Rito laughed.

"No. They were destroyed by a dark guild two years ago." Natsu stated again, his face a blank state unlike her own. Which was covered in worry.

Lucy wasn't sure how she would've reacted to such news. She's probably loose all hope in living, especially since there was no survivors.

Heck she'd probably die of sadness. Fairy Tail was all she had.

"Oh really what proof do you have? How do I even know you're even friends with out guild?" Rito scoffed, growing angry at their sudden conversation.

"You're guild symbol is a rose with a chain stem, and your guild is purple. The third toilet in the men's bathroom always overflows and no one really knows why." Natsu went on.

It was true, Rito had the guild symbol on his ankle, Natsu had seen it before.

"Che, so what? You could have just seen our symbol and crept into our guild!" Rito retorted.

"Rito listen to us! What reason would we have for lying about this! We…wouldn't want to give you this news…" Lucy announced.

That was when his face changed. It made sense, what they were saying, a lot of sense. That's what scared him so much. It was what he feared man he had been serving for two years wasn't trustworthy, Rito had known that from the start. But he was powerful, it had scared Rito into submission. Into an agreement he wasn't even sure the other side was fulfilling. He had hoped, that was all he could have done.

"N-no. You're lying, you must be mistaken." He mumbled.

"Rito, you're guild was destroyed two years ago…there were no survivors. Fairy Tail and many other guild's went to the mass funeral, I would never have mistaken that. We still don't know who did it." Natsu said again, almost like he was saying it to make sure it actually sunk in. Harsh but it needed to be done. Rito needed to know the truth.

"…No…no one lived? You mean…everyone's gone? Everyone's dead? No. That can't be. I-I tried…these two years…I made an agreement! It was all a lie? They can't be dead! NO! THAT WAS WHY I STAYED HERE!" Rito stood angrily as his voice rose.

"I WAS PROTECTING THEM! WHAT HAVE HELL HAVE I BEEN DOING THESE PAST TWO YEARS!" He screamed as tears threatened to form.

Lucy and Natsu remained silent. What could you say at a time like this? They barely understood what he was talking about to begin with.

Whatever he was yelling about it was probably better to just let him get it all out.

"…I-I…they're all I had…I ju-just wanted to protect them…but look what I've d-done. Oh god what have I done!" The tears came down steady now as he fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Lucy took a step forward to comfort him but Natsu held a hand in front of her.

"Wait." He whispered, eyes never leaving the distraught man.

Soon as the whisper left his lips the sobbing stopped. Not a sound was heard for a few moments. Then the silence was filled with laughter. Rito being the source.

His hands fell limply to his sides as his face laughed towards the ceiling. His eyes not seeing, glazed over, pupils barely visible. Rito had snapped.

Suddenly standing up his arms whipped upwards, the roof and the walls of the room they had been in blew off. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him defensively, her eyes were wide as she watched the man stumble around laughing and crying at the same time.

She didn't know the man that well but it was hard to not feel for him. Her own eye's were filling with sympathy, if it was Natsu or her in that position there would probably be no difference in their reactions.

Rito hissed as he continued destroying the house around him, things smashed around him as he resorted to his own hands to destroy things. The cabin was coming down rather quickly, Lucy and Natsu having to dodge a few flying pieces of debris during his blind rage.

It was like watching an animal, he was just going berserk on anything around him. Once the cabin was down his gaze turned to Natsu and Lucy.

"Rito, snap out of it. I think you need to tell us the whole story. Just calm down." Natsu spoke, knowing all too well it was pointless, it would take more than words to calm him down.

Looks like this fight was inevitable.

"Luce, go find a safe place and hide okay? I'll cover you." He whispered behind to her.

"No, I want to help this time." She stated indefinitely.

A smile crept onto Natsu's lips. "Luce, thanks but I can't defend you and me at the same time. Plus look at him, he's not in his right mind right now. It should be a piece of cake taking him down, don't worry." Natsu said flashing his signature smile at her, canines and everything.

She gave him an unconvinced look, which he fully ignored.

"Ready? GO!"

As much as she didn't want to she dashed off to hide in the tree line, Natsu watching Rito closely to make sure he wouldn't attack her.

He had better not be lying about being able to beat him. Watching him now Rito's movements were much more sloppy than before. Though when he charged at Natsu his speed was still just as fast.

Natsu was just able to twitch out of the way of Rito's fist as it whistled by his cheek. The dragon slayer sent a flaming kick at his stomach, missing as the other dodged quickly. Fist's flying Natsu managed to dodge or block most of the attacks Rito delivered, even landing a few himself. Landing a particularly powerful blow to the purple-haired man's gut he was able to send him back a couple of feet. There was no smile on Natsu's face, there was nothing to smile about. He was fighting a broken man here, victory would not be celebrated at all. He was doing this to stop Rito's rampage, to bring him back to reality.

The fight continued for a while, a few punches and kicks here and there, no bad injuries emerging. In his rage Rito had seemed to forget about his magic, and just resorted to trying to beat Natsu with his fists. To be fair Natsu returned the gesture.

It was just a fist fight now. Rito still cackling as he slipped about, he really was just a mess.

"You're Guild would have wanted you to continue on Rito." Natsu growled, trying to get through to him. Letting out a furious yell Rito landed a harsh punch to Natsu's face sending him back a few meters, but Natsu remained standing, looking unaffected. Lucy flinched as she watched, that would swell up good later.

"Listen to me! If you loved them then-" Natsu hissed as he unleashed a strong punch right to Rito's cheek "YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL BAD BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO PROTECT THEM!"

Natsu wasn't sure what he had been protecting them from…he was still to get the whole story but he had mentioned trying to protect them, it was worth a try. Rito slammed into the dirt, rolling to a stop.

Somehow this managed to bring Rito back into reality. He sat up, the maniacal smile that had been on his face was gone, now replaced with clenched teeth, his lips quivering slightly. His eyes wide and tear-filled. Small hiccups were heard as he fought to control himself.

He stared at the ground for a few moments, clearly thinking. Rito's mouth stopped quivering, his tears stopped again as he raised a shaking hand up.

A tree branch, sharpened to perfection, shot across the little opening of where the cabin had once been. It flew with great speed towards Rito…aimed right at his heart.

"NO!" Natsu screamed lunging forwards.

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched.

Blood splattered across the grass. (**A/N: **Totally wanted to end it there but that's just way too short, and a very bad cliffy.)

* * *

><p>"Tch, you idiot."<p>

Rito's eyes cracked open slightly, that was Natsu's voice.

What was happening again?

Oh yeah he had tried to end it all, take his own life. So...why wasn't he dead?

Opening his eyes wider he found his answer. Natsu had blocked it.

"Idiot! Taking you're own life will solve nothing!" The guy yelled, getting right up to his face.

The pink-haired man's eyes pierced into his with fierce anger. He had managed to block the tree branch with his forearm, blood dripping off his fingertips.

Rito couldn't speak. Why had Natsu done that?

Moving suddenly Natsu ripped the branch out of his arm and tossed it roughly to the ground. In the distance he could hear Lucy yell in protest.

Face contorted in anger Natsu let loose a powerful punch right into Rito's face once again, sending him flying backwards.

"What, you're just gonna give up! I thought you were stronger than that!" Natsu continued yelling as the man slowly sat up, his own face full of anger as well.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rito screamed back.

"THEN TELL US SO WE CAN HELP!"

Rito was slightly taken aback by Natsu's words. Help? Was their any point to it now without his Guild, without his purpose for living? His shoulders sagged.

This fight was already over.

Lucy had come out now from behind the tree line, giving Natsu a look that said he was stupid for blocking that branch with his arm instead of his fire.

She approached Rito cautiously, she knew he could still be dangerous but Natsu followed suit. Her hand rested on his shoulder briefly, he caught her encouraging glance. They both sat quietly beside the man, who had seemed to finally calm down. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head against his knees. They waited until he was ready to begin, but they didn't have to wait very long before he spoke.

"I-I was on a job two years ago, heading back to Chain Roze. I took a short cut through this forest but before I knew it I couldn't get out. Everything happened so fast I-...these beast's attacked and I beat them down, about three of them. I barely managed to survive the fight. This guy appeared out of nowhere afterwards, calling himself Kurai and saying he was a God...he said that if I joined him he would let my Guild...he promised...if I did what he told me to he would let them survive!"

Rito shook violently with regret at the mention of his guild, Lucy placed her hand on his back, coaxing him to continue. After a few moment he did.

"He said that if I worked for him for three years he'd let me go, no harm would come to me or my Guild. At first I didn't believe him so I tried to fight him off, but he beat me. He beat easily but before he dealt the final blow he asked me if I would reconsider the offer. If I didn't he would kill everyone...I didn't have a choice at the time. There would be no use getting killed at the time, instead of just dying I should protect my Guild right? So I gave in. I've been doing his bidding for the last two years. The people I've betrayed...I don't deserve to live. So many people have died because of me..."

Lucy, seeing he was reverting back into a dangerous zone tried to keep him talking.

"Tell us about Kurai."

At the sound of his name Rito's fist's clenched, but he graced her question with an answer.

"He's been doing what he calls a 'project' for the last few years. He has this power, I've never seen anything like it before. Not only is he fast, and strong but he can make anything. _Anything_. I don't know how he can, it's some kind of dark magic, he has the power to summon anything and everything. Kurai's project is to create the ultimate beast, something that can take down anyone, any Guild. He wants to rule over as much land as humanly possible...he's crazy. This entire forest was created by him, created. Every animal, every plant, every fiber here was made by him. That's why no one can get out, he looped it, so when you walk to one side you come back to the other side. There is no escape." Rito spat out.

"Then, does that mean Happy is still in here somewhere?" Natsu spoke up.

"It's a little complicated, he releases the loop once in a while, when he needs more...test subjects...and then they come in. The forest he created is very large, he doesn't have to worry about recreating the loop until later anyway, cause it would take a long time to be able to walk through the forest either way, but even if it wasn't huge it takes up a lot of magic power to create the loop, so it takes him a while to gather the magical energy. That's why when you first got here Happy could leave and get Lucy. Then when she got back he had begun to close the loop up again starting from the bottom up, when Happy flew away he got out because he went _up_ where the loop wasn't completed yet...We have been watching you two since you've gotten here. Observing everything, Kurai gave me a crystal ball to report back to him with, which I have been. I'm sorry, it is my fault that those beast's have been attacking. It's my fault for everything. Even the flood that happened was because I reported back that the two of you were still alive, and Kurai wanted to keep it interesting...he's sick, he has no compassion for human life. That's why I was so upset Lucy was in my room, if you had found the ball Kurai would have killed you. Without a second thought. He gets bored when nothing is happening. I'm not too sure how it works but when someone fights one of his beast creations he gets information back, so that he can create the next one to be able to defeat whatever had brought it down in the first place. I've...had to gain the trust of many passerby's such as yourself. To tell you the truth I have tried to help them in the past, just teach them a few tricks here and there...but if they defeat too many beasts Kurai himself shows up. Saying he's bored with them...and...kills them. I could do nothing. I would just sit by and do nothing! Everything I've been doing was for my Guild. To find out what I've been doing was for nothing...all those people who had died when I at least could've died along side them! I don't want to live anymore. I don't deserve to."

Natsu stood roughly.

"Idiot. I would do _anything _for my Guild as well. I would do anything to ensure that the ones I love are safe, you're no different than I in that case. But you are a coward. Running away from your problems now, scared. Those people died yeah, its not like you can take that back now they would've died if you were here or not, they died for you and your guild. Don't make their deaths be in vain. If you die then their deaths would be meaningless. You say you wish you could've died along side them? Then fight, release everyone else that _will _die from Kurai's hands, fight for them...Live for everyone who can't anymore."

A small smile crept onto Lucy's face. For an idiot, he sure had a way with words sometimes. The scars were deep on Rito, but the only thing that cures scars is time, with some medicine they heal even faster, with friends as the medicine. They would be his friends.

Rito's frame shook with sobs as he nodded into his knees. Some small sounds escaped as he tried to contain his wails, but with time he broke down completely. Natsu turned away, letting him mourn in peace. Lucy reached out to rub his back, something that calmed her when she cried but Rito had already reached out to her. Pulling her into his embrace as he continued to sob into her shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable for her but she let him, hugging him back lightly. Lucy was pretty sure she heard a small 'Oi' from Natsu but she didn't pull away from the hug, Rito needed one.

They continued like that for a while, Lucy somewhat awkwardly sitting there with Rito crying into her shoulder. Natsu had been sat down, still not facing the two. He had wandered finding some bandages and wrapping his arm quickly. Gathered some firewood as the sun began to go down, since they didn't have any shelter now. It was going to be a warm night though, no rain had soaked them, it would probably be okay to sleep outside for the night. Natsu had even gathered some grass or remains of anything soft from the cabin to make three beds.

Lucy was sure he was getting bored, poking at the fire continuously, almost angrily with a stick. Rito had quieted down for a while now. In fact, Lucy wondered if he was still awake. Her shoulder was still soaking wet.

"Rito?" She whispered quietly, seeing if he reacted.

Nothing. Lucy inwardly sighed, great he had fallen asleep on her. She didn't want to wake him up again in case it sent him into another fit of sobs.

"Natsu?" She whispered, his head didn't move at all. Just kept poking at the fire.

"Natsu I know you can hear me!" Lucy scolded still in whisper. He turned his head around and looked at her, she was right his cheek was a bit swollen.

"Can you help me? He fell asleep, can you get him off and onto his bed?"

Answering her question he stood up and sauntered over to the two. Crouching down he unwrapped Rito's arms from around Lucy. Lucy couldn't read the look on Natsu's face.

Without even a word he pick Rito up, carried him back to the beds he had made, set him down and returned to his spot poking the fire.

Lucy blinked. What was up with him?

Wiping her wet shoulder off she walked over to her bed and lied down. It wasn't a mattress but it was better than the ground. Lucy briefly noticed that her bed had the most padding...hm.

Natsu was sitting on the end of his, poking the fire that was at the feet of all the beds, Lucy's in the middle and Rito on the opposite side of Lucy.

She shifted as she tried to fall asleep. What would they do tomorrow? Would Rito be okay, what would he want to do? They'd probably have to go fight that Kurai guy but how was she supposed to be any help without her keys? Where was that Kurai guy? Could they even win? No, she would have faith. They would win.

The fire crackled softly, slowly she lulled off to sleep, still hearing the angry jabbing at the fire occasionally.

* * *

><p>She awoke aware of two things. One: she was fricken' cold. Two: There was warmth on her back. Flipping over she saw Natsu's back pressed up against her. Noticing her movements he woke up as well, turning over so he would face her too.<p>

"Your teeth were chattering." He stated, simply explaining why he was no longer on his bed but instead on the ground between their beds, back to hers.

"O-oh, thanks." Lucy said, rubbing her arms trying to get some feeling back into them. Yeah her back had been warm but the rest of her sure wasn't. Natsu watched as she did so.

Then he opened his arms.

Lucy's eyebrow raised in question.

"What? You'd give him a hug and not me?" Natsu asked looking away, doing his best not to make eye contact. It was dark but...was that a slight blush Lucy saw?

Eyes widening slightly Lucy tried not to let her jaw drop. What the heck was going on here.

Lucy shivered again. It had looked like it would've been a warm night, after all the day was warm.

A cold breeze blew by. That was all that was needed to convince the celestial mage.

Biting her lip she reached out as well, arms snaking under Natsu's. Shifting she brought herself slightly closer to him. Natsu took care of the rest. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her right up to his chest tightly. Her cheek rested against his collarbone, his chin on the top of her head. She almost sighed in relief as she regained feeling in her body, it was really handy to have someone who was always really warm. Lucy listened to the thump of his heart, it was going pretty fast right now. She wondered if that's just how it normally was. The only times she had felt it was when she was really close. Hers was going the same speed though...

His legs shifted to entangle with hers.

"Goodnight Lucy." He whispered into her hair. There was no response, just the sound of slight snoring. Natsu smiled, she had already fallen asleep.

"You smell nice."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOLEY JESUS OVER 100 REVIEWS. I love all of you your so awesome, Ive never had that many before it makes me totally happy! THANKYOUUUU<br>**

**WHOA okay ya that took me a while to update, but here I am again! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Hopefully the next update will come sooner.**

**Let me know what you thought of the Chapter!**

**A lot came out this Chappy, hope it all makes sense! Hahah Thanks for reading! :D Now review!**

**Here's to my lovely reviewers!:  
><strong>

**AMU: **You're welcome for the cookie ^^ Oh boy, sorry about that, you probably had a fit now with what I put Rito through...SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! Oh ho ho I know I would too hahah, aw shucks! Thankya! Oh yeah for sure! OMG YAY THANKYOU FOR THE HUMONGOUD COOKIE OMFG. AWESOME. P.S. I don't think Lucy could convince him to wear a shirt LOL of fo sho! Thankya for reviewiingg!

**JazzJanzie: **Yes Maam you got it, except he's been there for a little over 2 years, got one more to go! Yeah, I hope it came out the way I wanted it to! Teehee, they'll be perverts together! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Footster26: **hahah, yeah Im glad you r liking it! Yeah, hope it came out well...oh well the plot of course! hahah. Thankyou for reviewing ^^ and you're welcome, my mom helped me make em :D

**XxCamixX: **Teehee aw thankya! I hope you liked the cookie haah. Ohhhhh yep you were riiiight! That was a good guess! OH, look at that, I should just get you to write the rest of this hahah. I probably would've gotten a nosebleed to tell ya the truth hahaha. Aw Thankya for reviewing!

**blackangelsky: **Ah I know sorry about the cliffies, i resisted this time though hardcore! It would've been such a good one too...too bad it would've been a rip off of a chapter. Oh good, that makes me so glad, I was worrying about that but Im happy to see it hasn't been makin anyone annoyed haha. Hope this one was good too! Thankya for reviewing!

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **Yay thankyou! I'm glad your loving it ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar: **Teehee ^^ Lucy's a perv too. Hah, yeah I hope this explains pretty much everything about him...you're welcome thankyou for reviewing!

**xAnimeLuv: **heheh, why thankyou I'm glad your enjoying it ^^ haha I know, gotta love those awkward towel moments :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Sybele: **Aw thankyouuu! That makes me happy, that;s why I write ^^ haha, well you may have to fight AMU for him...though I did already say I gave him to her XD hope you enjoyed this chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Lolol sorry for the late update! haah. OHhhh I hope it was interesting! Teehee! Was the ending warm too? I thought so, it made me giggle a lil so I hope it made others giggle too. I keep coming up with these different story ideas...but Im like NO I must finish this one first haha. OMG YA I KNOW IM SO STOKED FOR OVER 100 YAAY! Thankya for reviewing!

**Master of the Hellish Yard: **Oh yay, there shall be more to come ^^ yay, I;m glad you think so, I tried to create him with as much brain power as I could so he wasn't annoying to my readers! Heeeeheee I KNOW. Its cause if they showed Natsu's hp indents I'm pretty sure half his viewers would die of an overload of fangasm. Tehee, why thankyou, hope you like it welcome to my stooorryyy! Thanks for reviewing!

**bloocharm: **Gah! Awesome! Thanks! I shall keep updating, I promise to finish this story for sure, sometimes it will take me a little bit longer to update BUT I promise I shall finish it indeed! HEY I love you too man, you made my day by reviewing! Thankyou!


	14. The PiggyBack

**_OKAY. I firstly apologize for the lateness. I've been sick with a rather severe case of strep throat, I mean google the symptoms and I have all of them to the extreme. I haven't eaten in 4 days cause it's hard to eat with swollen sore tonsils, plus anything I do eat I end up throwing up…so I've been having lots of fun. BUT, I think my fever finally broke last night, or it may have to do with the fact I have a slushy beside me and its nice and cold but now I shall update, as soon as I felt better I just had to update for my poor readers who have been waiting so patiently!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dun own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it not even the MOVIE THATS GONNA COME OUT OMFGBBQ_**

**_Btw there is a surprise in there for a certain reader, I`m sure you know who you are once ya read it haha._**

**_Enjoy :p  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeked it's way over the treeline shining down upon Lucy's sleeping face. The warmth woke her. She sat up rubbing her eyes lazily as her brain started up again. Glancing around she found that Natsu wasn't around but Rito was sitting up, taking Natsu's place poking at the fire. He heard her shift slightly.<p>

"Natsu's gone to get food." Rito stated simply, not turning away from the fire.

A long awkward silence followed. What was Lucy to say to him? It was clear he was still upset, not suicidal , but still upset.

Lucy guessed that when Natsu got back they would discuss where they would go from there. Obviously they would have to go fight against Kurai, she was pretty sure he wouldn't agree to just let them go. That would be a little too optimistic. It was certain they wouldn't leave here without some kind of a bloody battle. Rito was strong, for him to be defeated so easily would mean Kurai…could possibly be on the level of a guild master. That thought alone was crazy to think of…but if Rito's guild had been destroyed by another then that could be the guild that Kurai belonged to, or was the master of.

If that guild could destroy a complete guild, members and all…Lucy didn't really wanna know what kind of Guild Master they have.

"You look just like her ya know?"

She was broken out of her thoughts by Rito. Lucy waited for him to continue, she had no idea what he was talking about. Once he didn't continue she spoke up.

"Who?"

Reluctantly Rito turned around to face her completely, a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

"I thought you were her the first time I saw you. After a little while of following you guys around I could tell you weren't…but you're the spitting image of her. Your eyes, her hair is actually slightly darker…or…was." Rito muttered with a wince.

Lucy's eyes widened. He was talking about someone from his guild.

"She was tough and beautiful, but she had a big heart too. You remind me a lot of her, as soon as I even saw you I felt protective of you. Is that weird?"

"N-no…what was her name?" Lucy coaxed, it was good to get these kind of things out, to talk about it.

"Amu. We almost had a thing going but, I never really told her how I felt. I screwed that up and now I can never get that chance to again…" He mumbled as he looked at the floor between the two.

"I'm sorry I grabbed onto you last night…for some reason I just felt…you look so much like her it just felt comforting. Sorry, that must have made you feel pretty uncomfortable." Rito smiled just slightly at her.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm glad it helped!" She smiled brightly back. Rito stood up and walked the few steps to her, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair slightly.

"You've got a big heart too." His smile wider this time. Then he continued on his path towards the treeline.

"Natsu's been gone for a while, I'm going to check up on him. I don't know what Kurai's plans are right now, whatever they are we are probably in danger."

Lucy blinked in response, smoothing her hair back down. Rito was a nice guy, he was, just misunderstood. She was glad everything was coming into the light now, and they had even made another friend. They needed as many friends as they could right now. As many as they could get to fight against this Kurai guy.

* * *

><p>Rito walked into the trees, wandering slightly through a few bushes before he stopped abruptly.<p>

Natsu was just sitting there. Was he watching them before? There was a mound of fruit beside him, clearly gathered by him.

"Natsu?"

"Eh? Are you done now?"

"Done? Done what?"

"Having your little moment there…"

The dragon slayer seemed rather…angry. Why?

"I gave you time to talk, are you done talking now?" Natsu practically hissed.

"Hey man, what's your problem?"

"Problem? _Problem? _Oh there's no problem, no problem at all. What would I have a problem with?"

Rito's eyebrow raised in question. He was acting really weird.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Ah? Defensive? You wanna see defensive?" Natsu growled ignited raised fists.

"What you want to fight me? What the hell is wrong with you!" Rito replied angrily.

"Hello! Guys?" Lucy's voice slipped through the trees.

Apparently snapping out of it Natsu roughly grabbed the fruit and stalked back to their 'camp'. Leaving Rito standing there…wondering exactly what had just happened.

"Hey Natsu! Good morning." Lucy smiled as he placed the fruit down near her.

"Mm." Was all he returned, as he began to eat the fruit. Shrugging off his rather rude response Lucy started into the fruit as well. It didn't take long before Rito emerged from the trees and joined them, keeping his distance from Natsu.

What was this weird tension?

During the entire time they ate it remained, feeling awkwardly heavy as the seconds ticked by. Finally unable to take it anymore Lucy decided to at least break the silence.

"So…what the plan?"

"Go kick that guy's ass."

Typical Natsu response for you.

"Ah, okay do we know where he is?

"He has his own place…in the center of the forest in the biggest mountain there." Rito spoke.

"So we go kick the guy's ass in the mountain."

"It's about a day's trip from here."

"A day! How big is this forest!"

"Big."

"How fast if we run?"

"Natsu, we can't run there. You're the only one with that kind of stamina."

"What? Rito could probably follow me. You can, can't you Rito?"

"What's with the challenges?"

"Even if he could Natsu, that doesn't mean I could. You can't just leave me behind in this forest!"

"So I'll carry you."

"…N-No!"

Did that really just happen? Natsu couldn't have suggested he carry her for hours! For some reason she pictured being carried bridal style by Natsu through a luscious forest, butterflies fluttering by and...what the hell. That needed to stop now.

"What? You want Rito to?"

What the hell was going on?

"What? No! What I want is to walk on my own feet!"

"If we ran it would cut our time down to about 6 hours, if we kept a quick steady pace…"

"Then it's settled, we are gonna run. Now hop on."

Seriously? Was the entire world against her? Was Natsu really kneeling before her telling her to hop on and have a piggy-back ride for 6 hours…was she the only sane one here?

So why was she slightly excited about holding on to him for that long?

"I guess we are done eating then…" She muttered, throwing down the rest of whatever fruit she had been eating. She had managed to almost fill her stomach, the men ate at ridiculous speeds, Rito slightly more sophisticated than Natsu's shove and swallow methods, but both faster than normal for sure.

Grabbing onto his shoulders she hoisted herself up against his back. Ignoring the fact, or trying to, that her body was pushed right up against his...shirtless body. Lucy wrapped her hands around his neck, her own face getting tickled by his spiky hair. She held on tightly, he wouldn't have much mercy for her while he ran, he would still run as fast as he possibly could.

Oh. It was rather hard to ignore his hands on her thighs though...the way they squeezed against her skin...

This...was going to be a long 6 hours. She really needed to stop thinking like this, it was going to be the death of her.

"Alright. Ready? Let's go." Rito announced, springing quickly into the forest leading the way.

Lucy didn't expect Natsu to move that quick, but he did. With a short 'eep!' he launched after Rito. The world was practically a blur around them. Lucy couldn't run this fast on her own and she had never piggy-backed a running Natsu before.

It was kind of cool, but also scary. More scary than cool.

What if he tripped?

Ugh, she didn't want to even think about it. Her grip tightened around Natsu unconsciously.

Lucy didn't see but it caused a smirk to grow on Natsu's lips.

* * *

><p>Four hours.<p>

It had been four freaking hours since they started running.

The only thing that had been running through the celestial mage's mind since after the first hour was ow. Ow. Ow...OW.

Any skin that was touching Natsu's was rubbed raw from the friction and they still had two hours to go!

Not only was she in pain but she was pretty sure the amount that Natsu was sweating probably wasn't normal. He had become slippery actually to the point where she had began to slip off...much to her embarrassment he had had to move his hands to her bottom to keep her on, it was easier for him to hold her on that way. She didn't bother to complain. As the time wore on his breaths became shorter and somewhat strained. Rito carried on easily ahead of them, keeping his speed up for Natsu to match.

Lucy frowned, he must not be completely healed from his wounds yet.

Natsu. That idiot.

Yet here he was, when he had insisted on carrying her too, not complaining even slightly. He always had to do things the hard way, make it as hard as he could on himself. He was like that in everything, especially every fight. Always taking the strongest oponent on without hesitation. If it was for the guild, or for ones he loved there was never a flinch in his loyalty.

Idiot. He's gonna get himself killed.

Damn her skin hurts, by the time they were finally at the mountain she was sure she'd be bleeding. Not looking forward to that. She rest her head against her arm, near his shoulder. For a while she zoned out staring into the mass of pink hair in front of her face.

Where did he get that hair color from? His mom? His dad? Lucy wondered just what his parents had been like, Natsu always said that Igneel was his father and Lucy understood but Lucy thought about his actual biological parents.

What had happened in this guy's past? What left him absolutely alone to be raised by Igneel in the first place? Her gaze fell upon his neck, beneath the scarf.

He had that scar. What was that from? When had he gotten that? It was a rather large scar, and on his neck of all places. Whoever had done that had probably meant business. Had it happened with his parents? Before Igneel? Or after Igneel in a simple fight on a job?

Really, Lucy barely knew anything about Natsu's past at all. No one but him really did.

All she new is his smile, his laugh, the possible mask hiding what had happened way back when.

Lucy didn't really want to ask though, he did seem genuinely happy at the guild with everyone, sure he was missing Igneel pretty bad but...she didn't want to bring up his past if he didn't want to talk about it.

She was just curious that's all.

"Hn~"

"What?" She heard Natsu speak.

"What what?" She retorted.

"What was with the hn~?"

"What hn~?"She questioned completely unaware she had made that noise at all.

"...you`re weird." He stated as he turned his full attention back to running.

No. What's more weird is that no one knows your past at all. Your the weird one Natsu.

* * *

><p>Six hours were up and sure enough the mountains had came into view. The tallest one could be seen reaching high into the sky surrounded by other smaller ones.<p>

It was hard to imagine someone had just created all this.

She dreaded the moment where Natsu would put her down on her feet again. Her legs had lost complete feeling now and she was sure her raw skin had broken in some places...but if the guys were pushing themselves to the limit so would she! Yet sure enough the time came as they slowed to a stop.

When Natsu knelt to let her get down, he had to reach his hand out to the dirt to catch himself from pitching forwards.

His entire body was shaking. Looks like six hours was his limit.

When she got back to the guild Lucy would have to train harder, to be able to run as fast as these guys. She didn't want to put Natsu back in this position again.

She slid down onto the ground, her feet unable to hold her up she let herself collapse in a heap.

"Oi, you guys okay?" Rito asked a few feet in front of them, breathing fast but otherwise unaffected by the run.

"Ah. My legs hurt pretty bad, Natsu's whooped." Lucy stated, grimacing at her thighs that were an angry red right now, blood leaked from a few long cracks in her skin. Rito approached and took a look, after getting her okay to look of course.

"Hm, I think I can make some kind of medicine for them. It won't heal right away but it'll take the pain away." He said, getting up to look for the certain herbs he needed.

"Why didn't...you say anything!" Natsu piped up between heavy breathes.

"Well, you were working hard to get us here early so why would I want to slow you down." Lucy replied.

"...Yeah, but I didn't want to hurt you..." He wheezed.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Nn, just trying to catch my breath."

"You're looking a little pale Natsu."

"It's hard to catch my breath...with all these questions."

Lucy laughed slightly, it was true she should just leave him alone. She turned back to looking at her legs wondering if they would scar. Not that it would matter anyway. Some crazy dragon slayer had once told her scars are just memories anyway. A loud thud caused her to look back over to Natsu's direction.

He had collapsed face first into the dirt.

"Natsu!"

Quickly turning him over she realized she had nothing to worry about. Apparently he had finally caught his breath, and as soon as he did he fell asleep.

He snored lightly as she stared down at him. Softly as to not wake him she wiped the dirt from his face.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>A loud cackle echoed throughout the empty room. Kurai smiled, anticipation getting the best of him.<p>

"Ah yes, sleep well young dragon slayer. Cause tomorrow it'll be hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn there ya go there's the end of the chappy for ya. Not completely breath-taking but it had to be done. Now what will happen oooOOOooo I dunooo. Please review and I'll try to get around and update for ya much quicker.<strong>

**This one wasn`t too long but forgive me, I feel pretty sick and I need my sleep so Goodnight!  
><strong>

**And for those who are just story alerting, or favoriting you know who you are, I'm glad your liking my story but REVIEW. PLEASE. PLESASEAENOENIA!**

**And to my wonderful reviewers, wholey jesus there was a lot of you for last chapter thankyou very much:**

**JazzJenzie: **haha, oh I know Kurai is such a douche, I'm not a fan of him even though I created him hahaa. Teehee glad you liked the LuNa moment there ^^ Whoot Thanks for reviewing!

**Master of the Hellish Yard: **hahah, well this one is a bit of a cliffy no? OH HO can't wait to write some stuff for ya then, I'll make sure to at least give you one awesomely horrible cliffy! YAY thankyou! I like it when people say Natsu's in character, I try to keep it that way. hehe, I like you reviews they make me happy, you actually write a lot of good stuff in there, I appreciate knowing what my readers like ^^ teehee yes they definetly should! Thankyou for reviewing!

**blackangelsky: **Hahah :P I wasn't even gonna write it in but I was like...lalalal OMG WAIT cause it came into my mind...it's usually erratic like that haha. aw thanks, I tried to do my best with Rito's scene, I would imagine it would be very traumatising so I thought if he snapped it would be appropriate. thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**GodSlayerNatsu: **Teehee why thankyou, I KNOW. I want SOMETHING to happen between the two of them. Hope you liked this chappy too ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**xAnimeLuv: **ooooo someone's probably still jealous haha, I know, OH...well I imagine he was if he was the first one up...that would've been a good idea too but in order for other things to work I had to write it this way...o well. haha Thankyou for reviewing!

**Footster26: **Teehee why thankyou! I'm glad its all makin sense, teehee Natsu being jealous is secretly one of my favourite things its adorable. Oh yeah shits gonna hot the fan I believe! Thankya for reviewing!

**Darkhawk5150: **That's not a bad idea either for sure, I thought about it but really...it will come up later whats been happening and it would probably just bore you to read it now, well I may put some in for ya though ^^ thankyou I'm glad your liking it! Pce, I always have fun :P Thanks for reviewing!

**ChibikiLove: **Hehehe I should hope so or my readers wouldn't like this story! ahah, glad your liking it ^^ Thaknyour very much for reviewing!

**XxCamixX-chan: **I know, Rito's a poor lil guy. But it's k cause he can continue on if he's strong right! haha I thought it as a lil funny too, Natsu pokin the fire angrily ha. Teehee, you couldn`t believe it! Natsu can actually say some pretty deep stuff sometimes, motivate people again, he`s pretty awesome. Oh there is jealousy in the air indeed haha :P Glad your likin the story thankya for reviewing!

**DarkFaerie0: **Thankyou very much, I`m glad your liking it ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**AMU: **hahahahah did you see what I did there? Hope you liked that part haah, I needed to put a love interest in there for Rito...cause...and I was like hmmm Amu`s not gonna like that...wait...hahaha so its you! YAY! So there ya go Rito`s still your hehe, hope you don`t mind! now back to your previous review...Dun yell at mee T.T awwhhhghg I do sincerly believe that Natsu can be mature at times, ya know like 1% of his time spent being alive :P Teehee I`m glad you liked last chappy ^^hope you liked this one as well :P Thankyou very much and thanks for reviewing!

**ShiningStellar: **Teehee, those problems shall be answered with time now. I plan to put some interesting turns in here and there. Why thankyou very much! I appreciate the nice words :P teehee I`m glad it made ya smile^^ Thankyou for your review!

**xMusicxHobox: **thankyou very much, absolutely love the fact that you review! ^^

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **Aw thankyou! I...didn`t update very fast but I DID NOW! YAY? haha thankyou for reviewin!

**GreenxStrawberry: **You just made my life with this review. Aw thaaaankyou so much! I really appreciate that, I do try ^^I didn`t update too quick but I will def update again, I will finish this story no worries ^^I KNOW Im just waiting actually, I`ve come up with a theory about Lucy and Natsu and how they will eventually be together...legit, maybe I`ll share it with my readers next update if yall wanna hear it :P Thankyou for reviewin! ^^

**KL: **Ah thankyou! Oh? You think the towel was a bit much? how so? I`m not upset or anything I just like hearing different opinions, so I can possibly improve so more people enjoy my story ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**beautifulfantasy: **well they are going to go kick his ass so...haha I`m hopin they will get him haa. I know...they need to hug more in the anime for sure, your welcome for the cookie ^^thankyou for the review!

**Flutter by Me Schmetterling: **I totally agree with you, I`ve read some fics where I`m like...hmmm interesting...oh shit its over :( but Thankyou very much! Aw you flatter me! Hope you continue to like the story ^^teehee thankyou so much for your review it made me feel awesome!

**Angel Of Skyrim: **Just wanna say Skyrim is awesome...aw thankyou I`m glad your liking it! I updated yaaay! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Ninja Becca: **Dun even worry yourself, sometimes I take a while to update but I will for sure finish this story no worries my friend ^^ AW darn you make me blush! Thankyou very very much! I shall ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**Starlit. Amulet**^^hehehe thankyou very much! I love you review! Thankyou for reviewing!

**bloocharm: **Look at that, I updated right after you reviewed! You got me goin again thankya ^^ teehee my genius? *hides my genius* dun look! XP Thankyou very much I hope you continue to enjoy the story ^^ have faith I shall update! Thankyou for reviewing!


	15. Battle: Whatever you do Part I

After this chapter I will be discontinuing this story. LMAO JK. Just. Kidding. Omg that's not even a funny joke...sorry. Thought I should open with something like that so you guys aren't mad it took me FOREVER to update! BUT I HAVE NOW. And I've decided to tell you my theory on Fairy Tail, more importantly my theory on Nalu.

I actually believe that yes, it will happen. Well, it has some serious potential. Looking back on Hiro Machima's work Rave Master, which is also a good manga that you should read, it's clear that Natsu and Lucy developed from the main characters in Rave: Haru and Elie. Not only are they all the main characters but they also look very similar AND even meet the same way, in a town and they team up. SO... in Rave (**Spolier alert**!) Haru and Elie do end up together and even marry in the end haha, so here are two characters very similar to each other created by the same person who end up together...coincidence? Maybe? There have been hints of Nalu throughout the series...AND I've read that Hiro does like to include romance in his work, in fact he finds that he has to. Natsu may be dense but I swear something will happen between them more so than it has now...he's been giving obvious romance between other characters like Erza and Jellal/Gerard, and Juvia and Grey I'm thinking it's time for some Nalu now...well would you look at that, the movie poster that Hiro released has NALU written all over it, the picture of Natsu holding onto Lucy as she cries. So there you have it, I'd be happy to hear your own opinions as to what you think! Even if its the complete opposite just let me know, but make sure you can back it up! ;) Hope you like this chappy! Its a long one! whooot 10, 000 words!

* * *

><p>"There, that should do it then!" Rito smiled at the finished result, in this case Lucy's legs.<p>

"Thanks." Lucy replied looking down at the neat wrapping job around her thighs. Rito had made some for her, from vines or something of the sort. Natsu snored lightly a few feet away.

"Oi, Natsu wake up. I gotta prep you for the fight." Rito stated nudging Natsu with his foot lightly.

"I don't need any prep!" Natsu responded immediately, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh, trust me you do." Rito retorted.

"You picking a fight?" Natsu was somehow already on his feet.

"My god, no I'm not for the last time. Stop asking before I actually smack you one."

"If you could even land one."

"Oh trust me I could. You're slower than a slug compared to me."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"You're so annoying. How can you even spend a day with this?" The question now being directed towards Lucy.

Smiling awkwardly she just pretended not to hear the question, letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm not annoying, right Lucy?"

"Why am I being forced into this conversation!" She finally broke down.

"Avoiding the question. You know what that means don't you Natsu?"

"Oh yeah. I'm right."

"In what world does that mean…!" Rito began, but soon found himself in a fit of laughter at Natsu's sure face. Lucy smiled, it was nice to hear him laugh, he hadn't done much of that before.

"Hahah…no, but on a more serious note I do have to talk to you about how to fight. You've got a lot of power Natsu, but I think we need to work on your speed a bit. I can give you a few tips."

"I'm fast."

"Yeah, you've got some speed to you but the more the merrier."

"Why exactly?" Lucy piped up, becoming curious.

"…Kurai can summon anything at will okay? He can make walls, trees, rocks, beasts, anything you name it. Now can you imagine what he can do if he touches you? He can only do things to people if he touches them. The faster you are the better you can get away from him. Just whatever you do don't let him touch you. Understand?" Rito explained.

Lucy nodded, a sick feeling down in the pits of her stomach. How dangerous would it be to fight this guy? She couldn't help but feel slightly curious to what would happen if he did get a hold of a person during a fight. Would he turn them into something? Could he do that?

Wait. Lucy wasn't as fast as the guys. What was she supposed to do?

An even better question how the hell was she going to fight? Without her keys…even without her whip she's just a nuisance. Was she even going to fight? No, she was going to be a part of this. She wanted to help get out of here.

"Rito? Can you make me a whip?"

This earned a very strange look from the purple-haired man.

"I can use it to fight." She stated simply. His brain finally clicked as he flashed his smile and nodded.

At least with a whip she could fight a little bit right?

Then what was with the look Natsu was giving her?

She stared back, unsure why the staring contest had begun. Natsu had been acting so weird lately; she was just going to have to return the weirdness. The corner of his mouth twitched down, unnoticeable if she had not been staring at his face the whole time. What was going through his mind right now?

"Come on Natsu, we are going to spar so that with demonstration you should be able to repeat after me." Rito muttered walking away from the two to a pristine sparring area. Ripping his eyes from Lucy's Natsu stood and followed without a word.

For a while she watched the two fight, spinning around each other Rito always a slight step ahead of Natsu. Once in a while one of them would land a hit and then the verbal fight would begin, Rito shouting about him not doing the right maneuvers or striking at the wrong time…Natsu just yelling insults back.

Yet in the span of a few hours she could already see the difference in Natsu's speed, he was a lot lighter on his feet it seemed.

Or maybe he wasn't and Lucy's eyes were just exhausted from watching them for hours. She tried to pick up some tips herself.

After a little longer the guys decided to take a break, someone grabbing some fruit as they sat down for what would be classified as supper.

They were going to fight Kurai in the morning, finally get out of this forest. It was something to look forward to right? Yet Lucy couldn't get this foreboding feeling out of her chest.

"Here, hope it works for you. It's probably a bit different from the one you own. I think I've made a few improvements, it's very light and those spikes on there are poisonous so I wouldn't touch them a lot, haha. They won't kill you don't worry, they just damage your nervous system. Sort of like paralysis. Just…seriously don't cut yourself on it okay? I've made an antidote but it takes hours in order to begin working so…hope you like it. Oh, I'll teach you some things later to get you to move faster if you'd like." Rito said handing Lucy's new whip to her.

"A-ah, okay. Thankyou." Lucy sat and looked at her new whip. She didn't know how much help she would be but maybe this would allow her to help just slightly. Rito noticed her downcast facial expression.

"Here, I've got something to show you." He smiled at her. Kneeling down he plucked a seed off the ground and held it in his palm. Now that she looked at it there were seeds scattered all over the ground. He gave it a quick squeeze and when he opened his hand again the seed had begun to grow. A few moments later it was a small but very pretty flower. Handing it to her he gave her another smile.

"See? Magic and strength can be used in many different ways. There is never just one way for a person to fight. Have faith in yourself." He stated simply, then he got up and walked away.

Lucy stared down at the flower. That's right. She had more than one strength. She would fight for her friends, and her freedom, they were her strength too. She had to be more confident in herself.

Keeping a safe distance to the possible two paralysis patients she began practice with her own whip.

It was versatile and very strong, and poisonous. Lucy liked it. In fact she contemplated using poisons more often, but that idea died off fast. With Natsu and Happy as her partners there would be fatalities faster than she could say 'Don't touch that'.

"Are you really going to fight?"

Without even turning around she knew who it was.

"Of course." She stated back, still not turning to face him.

"Don't you think it's a little too dangerous? If we can't let him near us then we have to be fast, if Rito says I'm still not fast enough then how can you be?"

Something in those words irked her. Maybe it was the truth in them but she still didn't want them to be spoken.

Whipping around she trudged right up to Natsu.

"And what? I'm supposed to let you run off to fight in this so called dangerous battle, when even you say you're probably not fast enough? I'm supposed to be fine with that? You're such a hypocrite! Do you expect me to sit on the sidelines and watch? Hell no."

She could practically see the gears in his brain turning as he glared back at her.

"You'll be the first one he targets!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do! They always go for the slower ones first."

"I'm not that slow!"

"You're slower than Rito and I. I'm just saying I might not be able to protect you!"

"I can defend myself Natsu. You don't need to protect me."

"…I'm still more comfortable if you stay out of it."

"And what do you expect me to do!"

"Go find the others?"

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that Natsu!"

"Natsu, I already told you that's our plan B, remember?" Rito spoke up, sauntering over.

"Plan A, is the obvious one…as Natsu says raid the mountain and kick his ass. Plan B, if plan A isn't working is to get you to run and get help. Once we start fighting Kurai he will take off the loop, since it uses a lot of his power and he'll use it to fight us. That will leave a big opening for others from the outside to get in here. They may be looking for you still, possibly in the vicinity of this forest, if they are actually in the space when the forest loop disappears they could actually be in the middle of the forest, depending on their current location. That may be rather optimistic but it's not impossible." Rito explained.

"I'm sure they're still looking for us. That's what Fairy Tail is, we are all family. We wouldn't stop looking until we found each other." Lucy smiled.

"I still don't see why we can't just do plan B first." Natsu growled.

"Kurai is strong, we need as much fire power as we can get." Rito said, final.

From there no one argued, even though Natsu didn't look to happy.

"Lucy, shall we practise?" Rito smiled.

"Mm."

* * *

><p>Night came faster than expected, before Lucy knew it Rito and her were done practicing, Lucy thought she had learned some valuable things from him. After she practiced Natsu and Rito sparred again. Then they were all in bed, courtesy of Natsu who made them while her and Rito were practicing.<p>

A small fire crackled at their feet. It was the only sound.

Reality of tomorrow was beginning to seep in. They would be fighting a big fight tomorrow, her feelings were in turmoil over it. A sickening mix of anticipation and anxiety, with a splash of worry. Worry for the dragon slayer and his reckless antics. She would try her best to avoid plan B, she wanted to be there for the whole thing…she just wouldn't be satisfied leaving them and running away. Even if it was for a short time. What if it came down to that and she couldn't find anyone to help?

Sighing quietly she rolled over on her grass bed. Natsu was sleeping on his side facing her, only about 3 feet away. He slept in utter silence tonight, he had probably worn himself out from the hours of sparring. The fire lit up his face, causing it to almost glow.

The scar that was on his cheek was a thin line now. Finding her eyes wandering she looked down at his chest. Etched into the vast array of muscles were the scars from the forest. Harsh ragged lines that dragged down his chest, and the almost completely healed burn mark. Natsu had burnt himself to stop the bleeding from before, something she didn't think he could do but sure enough he had saved himself. The burn mark had only recently healed completely, now slightly pink compared to the harsh deep red it had been before.

His injuries had just healed and they were already heading into another fight. How many new ones would he get tomorrow? Lucy bit her lip.

She loved Fairy Tail. She loved everything about it, and her friends. Taking jobs could be fun but it was almost always dangerous. Fights everywhere they went. Injuries were part of life and she realized that. Yet she still couldn't stop worrying about everyone, especially Natsu who always had some of the toughest opponents…he knew exactly who he had to fight.

And tomorrow it'd be Kurai.

Lucy's eyes stung as tears began to form. She was actually quite terrified of tomorrow and what it may bring. Usually she wasn't like this before a battle but she couldn't get this horrible feeling out of her stomach.

She would absolutely not cry. It was embarrassing to and she had already done enough of that. It wasn't her going into the fight alone tomorrow, she had Natsu and Rito with her. They weren't crying about it so why should she. It was all three of them going into battle.

Lucy quickly snapped back to reality when she realized Natsu's eyes were open. How long had they been open…watching her staring at him. She felt her cheeks heat up to her dismay.

"Can't sleep either?" He whispered, eye's boring into hers.

"Ah…yeah." She whispered back.

Half of it was due to the fight but the other half…was due to what she had become accustom to. Ever since they had gotten here they had slept next to one another, usually in each others arms for warmth. That's when she realized she had never actually slept that well before in her life. Sleeping alone now…she knew she would feel exhausted when she awoke. Somewhere along the way she had begun to rely on him more than usual, almost to the point of not being able to function without him. Seeing him almost die next to her so many times made her realize she really could not live without the stupid idiot.

She had become dependent on him so much she couldn't sleep well without him. Even when he was only 3 feet away she wasn't satisfied.

He gave her a reassuring smile, it was small but her heart felt lighter already.

Lying across from each other like this, the only lighting being the moon, stars, and a small fire…it was almost romantic.

Almost.

Natsu was rather clueless about romance though. Looking back over the time they had spent together…even when she thought he had liked her, thanks to Cana, he never got the hint. Although at that time she was flattered but very unsure about the whole situation…that was when she found out she had begun falling for him somewhere along the line. Denying it made it easier for her, since he didn't seem capable of returning the feelings.

But now…now that little crush was becoming full blown stereotypical love. It was getting a little hard to ignore.

Though she would keep trying until the idiot got it and initiated something, because that was the way it was supposed to happen. He was a confusing guy…she couldn't tell what he was thinking most of the time…if he was thinking anything. How the hell was she supposed to know if he felt the same…everything he had done so far had had a reason behind it right? He had always been protective of her, and he was just taking care of her this whole time. Making sure she was okay and warm. Now she needed that warmth.

Stupid Dragon Slayer.

"You okay?" He spoke quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah Natsu. Just fine." She gave him a little smile in return.

He stared at her, that stare that felt like he was looking right into her soul.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his eyes looking away now, almost in a slightly embarrassed expression.

She furrowed her brows. It wasn't a cold night. Barely even a breeze, she knew that she wouldn't even shiver the slightest if she slept as she was tonight.

But she felt like he was asking for another reason…he knew it wasn't cold…could he have wanted to sleep next to her tonight. Perhaps he had grown used to it too? Lying she nodded her head and sure enough he scooted over. Slipping one arm carefully under her and the other under her other arm and on her back. He shifted so she was tucked into his chest, her arms tucked into her own chest. Natsu brought her him close, his arms pressing her to him, giving her a long hug, his face buried in her hair. For a while he held her in the tight embrace.

Lucy felt her eyes grow heavy as his warmth consumed her.

How would she sleep without this guy.

"Be…be careful tomorrow." She muttered into his collarbone.

"Careful? That's not really my thing…" He smirked at her, pulling away for a moment to look into her eyes.

She gave him a stern look.

"I'll…do my best." He mumbled, eyes softening.

"Just. Be okay by the end of it and…I'll…Ill treat you to a meal when we get home okay?"

"Are you sure? I'm going to be really hungry by the time we get back…you may not be able to pay your rent." He chuckled slightly.

Well wouldn't that be bad. If she got kicked out of her house where would she stay? Natsu would probably offer his own house. His own bed.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all.

Her cheeks burned again. What was wrong with her!

"Okay, it's a deal." He smiled again, pulling her into him again.

He smelt like sweat, dirt and grime but somehow he made it smell good. Snuggling in even closer Lucy fell asleep, her face tucked into his neck.

* * *

><p>The mountain entrance was large. Big enough that the three of them could walk in side by side no problem. None of them had spoken a word since they had woken up.<p>

The sun was barely up by the time they entered the entrance, their footsteps echoed as the continued along the corridor. Rito put arrows on the walls to show how to get back to the entrance for Lucy, in case plan B was needed...Rito led them along the vast array of turns and forks, until they reached a large metal door.

"He probably knows we are coming so there is no need for a surprise attack that would just fail, you ready?" He asked to the two behind him.

Two nods and one fiery smirk and he opened the door.

The entire inside since they had walked into the entrance was made out of strictly rock. It looked as the mountain had just been carved out, and this room was no different. The roof extended up high, coming to a point at the end, indicating they were near the top of the mountain. The walls were all smooth mountain rock, cracked in a few places. The room was rather large and empty, a few rocks jutting out from the floor here and there, that and one stone throne across from them. In it sat a man, who observed them from his spot. He stood and began walking towards them slowly.

He was a short slender man, shorter than Natsu by a few feet, spikey gray hair, short thick limbs but with a kind face. Kurai was probably between thirty to fourty years of age, dressed in all black. His round eyes smiled at them with welcome, but Lucy could feel the dark ominous power behind the smile. The fake smile, the fake face. The most peculiar thing about him was that he was wearing big bulky earphones, she could hear the music blaring from where they stood.

"Welcome back Rito. Good to have you. Like what I've done to the place? I've cleared it out just for today. For you and your friends to come play." He announced, slipping the earphones off to hang around his neck, still blaring music.

"Kurai. I found out the truth…about everything. How could you have lied to me this entire time!"Rito seethed.

"Easily. Just by speaking a few words, it's actually quite easy to lie. You should now that, you lied too Rito. I would give you direct orders and you would go behind my back to help the wizards who wandered in here. Even with these two. Do you really think I am that stupid? Placing the only medical pack they had nearby in one of their times of need. Even going as far as cloning yourself out of wood to hold the crystal ball as you lead one of my beasts to kill off another that was about to kill them? I mean with that cave incident…I must say you did make good time with that, gone and back in time before I spoke a single question. Did you think that I did not notice. You fool, I created this place, I can see everything, EVERYTHING, that happens, I can even see through the eyes of my beasts! The crystal ball was just for fun, just a toy for you to occupy yourself with. Reporting in things I already knew. It was actually quite hilarious. You were my favorite pawn to play with this whole time. I gotta say, it was fun Rito but I'm afraid your time is done here, and anywhere for that matter. None of you will be leaving this forest alive, as all your lives end today."

"You bastard. What was the purpose of this? Why create this place!" Rito shouted angrily.

"For destruction of course, of certain places. Guilds. I will destroy them all, pointless places full of liars and arrogant greedy wizards. I will rid the world of the vermin of Guilds. You see, I selected a few powerful wizards to help me in my quest, who helped destroy your guild with me. But you see it was still difficult with all the powerful magic the people of the guild possessed, and I could get killed before my dream become reality, so I thought up a plan. Using the dark magic I possess I created this forest, letting people in to fight against my beasts, just like a game. From the information I collected from these fights I've been creating the ultimate beast. One that will crush the Guilds for me. It'll be unstoppable."

"Why would you want to destroy Guilds! They help people with their problems!" Lucy spoke up.

"Help? They do nothing of the sort, if you don't have money they don't lift a single finger! They let my entire village get destroyed because we couldn't put together enough money. Greedy bastards. I watched everyone I knew die before my eyes, and vowed I'd destroy the rest of these people that stood by and allowed it to happen. This is only the beginning. Now enough talk, it's time to die." Kurai finished, earphones being placed back on his ears, his eyes changing into narrow slits.

"Not all Guilds are like that! Fairy Tail isn't!" Lucy yelled at him as he raised his arms.

Immediately she felt the pressure of the magic upon her, the intimidation that pushed her to step back once. Natsu and Rito held their ground.

"He's released the barrier…" Rito muttered under his breath.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he ran forward, the other two following close behind him.

A wall of rock burst from the ground in front of them blocking their way. None of them slowed. Rito shifted quickly, bringing old roots from under ground out, the force of the roots smashed through the wall. They ran through the small pieces of rock that fell.

Next was a wall of water. Natsu quickly placed both hands in front of his mouth and blew.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The water immediately turned to steam as the flaming ball of destructive fire ripped through it, continuing on towards where Kurai stood.

Another wall of rock was summoned a few feet before Kurai. Natsu's fire began tearing into it, managing in a few seconds to incinerate the wall. Continuing on through the side of the mountain, leaving a gaping hole.

"Oh, very good Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. I would expect no less from a child raised from a dragon." Kurai spoke, off to their right.

"However destructive it may be it is pointless if you can't hit me with it." The older man smirked. "Now it's my turn to attack."

The steam that still floated in the air impaired their vision slightly. The steam began to swirl as air currents were created as Kurai began his attack.

In a matter of seconds a tall beast stood in front of them, shaggy black fur hung from it's huge limbs. It wasn't as muscled as the previous encounters, but none the less still just as frightening. Canines hung out of it's closed mouth, it's wolf-like head was elongated so it looked as if it could swallow a person whole.

"This one's built for speed."

Was all Kurai said before giving a small wave to signal the beast to attack.

Kurai wasn't exaggerating when he said it was built for speed, it disappeared completely when it moved. Natsu was only able to take a few steps back in an attempt to dodge before getting thrown like a rag doll into the nearest wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy felt herself scream as she watched the mountain wall crack and splinter under him.

The beast stood where Natsu had just a few moments ago. It's head whipped towards Rito now.

Rito had already taken action, roots sprouted under it's body, sharpened and ready to impale but it was already too late. The beast had already begun to charge.

Lucy reacted purely on instinct her whip already in her hands. Planting her feet as well as she could she flicked the whip. It's end twisted around a rock and held firm. Now the only thing that stood between Rito and the beast was Lucy's whip…she was going to try to trip it.

It happened quicker than she expected. To her pleasure the beast's feet did hit the line, but the force it hit it with caused Lucy to be swept off her feet.

Somehow it was enough to cause the monster to stumble, because of it's quick speed it was unable to regain it's footing.

Rito, seeing the opening threw himself off to the side just in time. It crashed and skidded along the floor, still dragging Lucy along behind.

Without wasting any time Rito attempted the move that had failed before. Root's appearing from the floor. The sharpened ends stabbed into the beast, halting it's movements completely, no mercy.

"Nice Luce!" She heard Natsu's voice above her, offering a hand to pull her up. He looked okay, just a thin line of blood that ran from his hairline down the side of his face.

"Thanks Lucy." Rito smiled. "Without that we wouldn't have been able to catch it."

Heart swelling with pride she gave them a curt nod. She could still be strong without her keys, she could still fight.

Hearing clapping they turned their attention back to Kurai, who was clapping his hands slowly together in applause.

"Well done, beautiful teamwork. Though I knew that one was weak defensively, only medium on the offensive level. You took it down rather fast. The next one won't be as easy." The side of Kurai's mouth creeped towards his ear in an eerie smirk. The man truly looked insane.

"Bastard." Rito hissed.

"Hm? What was that? I can't hear you!" Kurai cackled, tapping his index finger on the earphones.

"This guy is seriously beginning to piss me off." Natsu growled, Lucy couldn't agree more. Igniting both his fists quickly as Kurai began to create yet another beast Natsu swung his hands together. "Fire Dragon's Brillant Flame!" He yelled, throwing the mass amount of fire towards his enemy in the form of a fireball. Kurai didn't even attempt to dodge, just focused on summoning the rest of his beast.

The flame quickly dissipated as it hit something large. Soon as the smoke cleared she felt Natsu stiffen beside her. When she finally saw what had stopped the fire she understood.

The first beast they had encountered was standing before them.

The one that had almost killed Natsu and left him with deep scars. It was the same cat-like beast that Lucy had been dragged here to save Natsu from.

"Che." She heard Natsu scoff. "A rematch eh? Now I'm all fired up!" With a dangerous smirk he leap forward as the beast lunged for them.

The met in the middle and Lucy could already tell this was going to be a very different outcome than the previous fight between the two. His body ignited in flame he used the flame to propel himself faster. He was able to smash on of it's paws away from him, leaving it open for Natsu's fire-powered fist to connect with it's face.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

Immediately the big cat jerked back, it's other paw swinging widely in blind defense. Flipping backwards Natsu was able to avoid the jagged claws he knew all too well.

Rito stood quietly beside Lucy, watching Kurai like a hawk.

Lucy realized a moment later why. Rito was trying to get a sneak attack in. A sharp root poked out of the ground just behind Kurai, aimed up at his chest.

Before Rito could make his next move the ground in front of him sprang to life, a shard of rock shot out towards him.

At first Lucy didn't realize what had happened, until Rito coughed, blood splattering on the floor in front of him. He fell to his knees clutching his now bloodied shoulder.

"Tsk tsk Rito, how impatient you are. I'm a little busy at the moment watching this fight over here. Wait your turn." Kurai laughed, his eyes not even looking at Rito, he hadn't bothered to look over the entire time.

"Rito! Are you alright?" Lucy stammered, falling to her knees beside him, hand placed on his back for comfort. Kurai had turned a small piece of rock into a bullet, sending it right through Rito's right shoulder.

"Tch. I was caught off guard. It was a stupid mistake. Yeah I'm fine, he didn't hit anything vital." Rito muttered, still clutching the wound. Lucy frowned. They hadn't even landed a single hit to Kurai yet, they'd just been fighting the stupid beasts so far, his defense was solid and he had dangerous long-ranged attacks too.

How the hell were they supposed to fight an opponent like this?

Lucy's attention turned back to Natsu and the cat monster. Blood was oozing from a smaller cut across his knee but other than that he looked okay. The beast looked worse for wear, she could tell just looking at it that it had many broken bones, it's face was swollen from Natsu's elbow attack earlier only enabling it to look out from one eye.

It had become a one sided fight. Had Natsu really become that much stronger since he had been here? The beast flailed madly, unable to move properly with it's broken limbs. Natsu dodged narrowly and jumped up swiftly. Doing a quick flip in the air to increase his force he smashed a fiery kick directly to the thing's neck.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

With that the beast fell to the ground limply, it's eye's slid shut. Natsu landed neatly, seeing Lucy watching him he gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"As expected. You're supposedly a dragon slayer, you should be able to take down these small fries. I must hand it to you, you did do much better than the last time. You must have realized that yes, fire doesn't work but the thing isn't invincible to strong physical attacks. It has thick skin but brittle bones. It is very enjoyable to watch you fight...but how will you do under pressure?" Kurai seethed, turning his attention to Lucy and Rito.

Quicker than she could blink Rito was thrown backwards into the wall, a large boulder crushing him to stay. She didn't even hear him cry out, he must have been knocked unconscious on impact. Before she could take another step the ground began to crumble beneath her.

"LUCY!"

Her feet fell through, her arms reached out for anything or anyone to catch her, she caught a glimpse of the panicked expression of Natsu scrambling towards her, too far away to get there in time. Suddenly her body halted, the ground that had disappeared before had reappeared around her ankles. Startled she tried to pull her feet out of the rock but to no avail. The rocks cut into her ankles as she struggled, but nothing even budged.

"Uh oh, damsel in distress! What will you do now? Here comes the beast!" Kurai cackled swinging his arms up as another beast shimmered to life in front of him.

With a snap of Kurai's fingers the beast took off towards Lucy, all she could see was a black blur she had no idea what kind of a beast it was this time. All she knew was she only had seconds until it reached her. Lucy clutched her whip...it would do nothing in a full frontal attack...what was she going to do? Squeezing her eyes shut she knew it was too late to come up with something now.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" She heard Natsu scream.

Natsu.

Her eyes shot open just in time to see Natsu propel himself forward covered in flames.

Natsu collided with the beast, sending both of them flying into the mountain rock. Dust floated up into the air as silence followed.

A shadow appeared, stepping forward out of the dirt filled air. Tears almost came to her eyes as Natsu once again showed her that goofy grin. He walked out completely unscathed, speeding up he began to run towards her.

"Are you alright Luc-"

"Nuh uh uh, you thought there was only one?" Kurai smirked.

Natsu's eyes widened at his words.

"NATSU! Behind you!" Lucy screamed but it was already too late.

A knarled claw infested foot swung from nowhere, sending Natsu flying into the wall next to Rito.

"NATSUU!" Lucy cried loudly.

Natsu groaned inside the crater his body had formed, moving slightly he fell to the floor, collapsing unconscious.

The monster started it's way to him. Lucy stared in horror, this was new from the others she had seen before. Instead of looking like some kind of mammal like a bear or wolf it was more lizard-like. Two heads, snapping at each other almost continuously, nasty fangs coming from the upper and lower jaws. It's two necks connected into a large body with four long limbs with dangerous looking claws at the end. It's tail was unusually long, four spiked jutting out at the end.

If anything, it looked like a dragon without wings.

The other one Natsu had hit into the wall hissed and stood back up, following behind the other towards their prey.

"Natsu! NAtsu! Get up!" Lucy screeched as the monsters made their way to him slowly...curiously.

"Oh no, your prince in shining armor disregards his surroundings when pressured...now he will die for his mistake. What will you do? Stuck like that you can only watch. Now be quiet like a good little girl." Kurai smiled, standing beside Lucy now, looking right into her eyes. She froze, terrified.

_Whatever you do, don't let him touch you._

Lucy cringed, being anywhere near this guy made her feel sick to her stomach.

She turned back to Natsu. He would get up. She knew it. giving Rito another glimpse she saw he was still out cold, crushed between a boulder and the wall...she hoped he was alright.

The beast's snout sniffed closer to the dragon slayer, inching towards him. Lucy bit her lip until she tasted blood, the monster nudged Natsu's shoulder.

That's when Natsu sprung to life, swinging his legs around he unleashed a powerful flaming kick to the dragon's head. It snapped away, it's jaw hanging open uselessly, broken.

Showing his canines in a fierce smirk Natsu stood, igniting his fists.

"...Now I'm all fired up." He hissed, jumping up towards the other head.

His plan went horribly wrong, he managed to get a good punch to the beasts other head, which didn't have much results. Before he could swing around for another attack, the dragon's other head, which Natsu had assumed was useless with a broken jaw, swung around. It smacked into him roughly, Natsu managing to be able to get his hands between him and the head, preventing any damage to himself from the fangs. He pushed off of it, flying through the air. Then he found out what the true intentions were when it had swung it's other head like that.

It had just catapulted Natsu to the other dragon. It moved quickly, swinging it's tail around. Natsu did all he could, reaching his arms out to stop it. He took in a sharp breath when it made contact, one of the spikes had managed to pierce into his shoulder, but only slightly. Gripping the scaled tail tightly he pushed away enough to pull the spike out, then he pulled himself closer to the tail. Igniting his entire body once again, smelling a satisfying burning flesh smell.

The beast roared in pain, it's tail flailing wildly, eventually making harsh contact with the floor. Leaving Natsu in a pile of rubble. Hissing, he stood up painfully.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He roared, swinging his torso and his arms, sending an enormous amount of spiraling fire towards the dragons. Quickly he jumped after the fire, ready to follow up with more attacks.

One of the dragons quickly side-stepped behind the other, hidden from the flames. Natsu launched at the one screeching in the fire, with many successive moves he pounded into the hide of the beast. Moves created to defeat a dragon.

Lucy's eyes widened as she watched, the ferocity in Natsu's eyes and movements was astounding. He flipped and turned, sending flames anywhere and everywhere. By the time he was done the dragon was a blackened lump of charcoal to what it had been before. It's bones and scales broken and charred, it sagged to the ground. The second beast didn't waste any time, stepping over the other and once again swinging it's tail around to swat Natsu away.

Already exhausted from the fight, Natsu's now sluggish movements prevented him from dodging. Narrowly missing the spikes the tail slammed into his chest, throwing him once again back into the wall.

Rito's eyes shot open, gasping for breath he clawed at the boulder crushing him to the wall. The wall vibrated under his back as someone else was thrown into the mountain rock nearby.

Natsu slid down the wall, beaten and bloodied. A huge two-headed beast stepped towards him, snapping it's jaws. What was a dragon doing here? Where was here?

Suddenly snapping back to reality Rito moved his hands quickly, roots smashing the boulder to dust. Taking a deep breath he stepped towards his friend. He had to help Natsu.

"Sorry Rito, I wanna see more of this kid first." Kurai stated, flicking his wrist at him. Rocks shot from the ground impaling his hands to the wall.

"Ah...Ah...AHHHHhhhhGGGGG!" Rito screamed out in shock, blood dripping from his palms.

"RITO! NATSU!" Lucy screamed, unable to be quiet any longer.

"Hm? I thought I told you to shut up. You know, your face doesn't look pretty when you scream." Kurai exclaimed.

Lucy turned towards him, more angry then she had ever been in her entire life, how dare he harm her friends. Her anger consumed her as she spat right onto his face. Kurai's face contorted into an ugly insane smile, raising his hand he back-handed her across her face. The force sent her to the ground, her ankles bending impossibly. Tears swelling in her eyes she watched as the dragon swatted at Natsu again with the tail.

The wounded dragon slayer couldn't even move as the tail swatted him away again, this time he was less lucky. One of the spikes managed to slice up along his thigh as it sent him across the room, skidding across the floor, and rolling to a stop a few meters from Lucy.

From there he didn't move. She could still hear heavy breathing and she saw his chest rise and fall. He was alive and okay for now.

"Natsu! Dammit!" Rito cried, pulling at his hands nailed to the wall.

"Okay that's enough." Kurai instructed and with a wave of his hand the beast disappeared. Kurai began walking over to where Natsu lay still on the ground.

Lucy sat up immediately. What was he going to do?

Kurai stood in front of Natsu for a few moments, looking like he was contemplating something.

"Come on, stand up boy." He ordered giving a swift kick to Natsu's side. Natsu coughed, shivering as he shakily moved his limbs. After a few moments he was standing, swaying on his feet but staring Kurai right in the eye.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM NATSU!" Rito screamed.

It was no use, Natsu could barely stand let alone run at his top speed. He just continued staring venomously into Kurai's eyes.

"All you Guild wizards are the same. Looking with those arrogant eyes." Kurai spat grabbing Natsu's throat and slamming him into the closest wall. "I can use magic too. I can make anything I want appear before my hands. What can you do? Use fire? Big whoop, I can create fire too. You think your better then me? Hm? I will show all of you the pain I have felt. I will show you what it's like to be in pain, to suffer."

Lucy struggled as she saw Kurai place his hand on Natsu's stomach.

_Whatever you do..._

Grabbing her whip she flicked it with all of her strength, it was a fair distance but with the right precision she could make it.

Natsu cracked a small smirk when he saw Lucy's whip wrap around Kurai's wrist.

_...don't let him touch you._

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lucy snapped puling with all of her might. The spikes on the whip sliced into Kurai's wrist, he winced at first and then burst into a loud cackle.

"You think you can stop me with THAT!" He shrieked, pulling his wrist harshly causing Lucy to fall forwards and loose hold on the whip. She felt her ankle crack slightly. The pain didn't mean anything now. She had failed. What could she do now? She had foolishly lost her only weapon and her only way of saving Natsu.

"Now, where were we?" Kurai smiled, turning back to Natsu. Kurai placed his hand back onto Natsu's stomach.

"NO!" Rito screamed.

Natsu's eyes were barely open, heavy with exhaustion. He could only lift one hand, which gripped onto the arm holding his neck.

"NO NO NO!" Rito screamed again, pulling harder at his restraints.

Natsu eyes narrowed at Kurai's face, who was staring back, looking rather concentrated.

"Now die." Kurai grinned.

It all happened in the time it took for Lucy to scream Natsu's name. Kurai gave a slight push to Natsu's abdomen causing Natsu's eyes to widen wildly. The dragon slayer's body twitched, his one hand managing to grip onto Kurai's headphones.

Rito screamed as he ripped his hands forwards, causing the rock pegs to go completely through his palms. Not wasting a moment he swiftly brought up his bloodied hands, roots shooting out from under Kurai, causing him to jump back. Natsu's grip didn't release on the headphones as they were torn from the other wizard's head. Rito didn't stop there he kept pulling up root after root, sending Kurai farther and farther away from Natsu and Lucy. Finally he summoned all the roots he possibly could, creating a thick dense wall, dividing the room into two, them on one side Kurai on the other.

Natsu stumbled forwards holding his stomach, lurching forwards he fell to his knees coughing violently, dropping the headphones off to the side. The coughing grew stronger and stronger eventually to the point where blood begun coming up from his throat splashing onto the ground. With each cough the pool of red he was creating grew larger.

Lucy cried out, she pulled and pulled on her feet, desperately trying to get over to Natsu, her skin breaking from the tugging. Rito began to run towards him, using more plant roots to break up the ground under Lucy.

As soon as she was free she crawled over to where Natsu was. He was holding his stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. He continued coughing, blood dripping out from between his fingers.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy murmured, Rito arrived, sliding onto his knees beside her.

Natsu looked up at her, his eyes wild and unfocused. His breathing, between coughs, was erratic and fast. His coughing wouldn't slow and was continuous, each time more and more violent as blood splattered on the mountain rock floor, his body shook in strong tremors. Lucy reached a shaking hand out to him, something was wrong, seriously wrong and Natsu knew it. Even he was panicking.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulders and pulled him towards her, his head just above her chest, and wrapped her arms around him in a calming hug, calming him down was all she could do for him at the moment. He pulled back slightly but Lucy kept a strong hold on him not allowing him to go anywhere. After a few moments he stopped pulling away.

His breathing started to slow and his coughing became less violent, eventually just becoming small twitches. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth but had stopped pouring out like before. She felt the tension in his body release and he melted into her more. She let him sag so his head laid on her lap, his arms that had been grasping at his stomach and mouth weaved around her back and clutched at her shirt weakly. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut, his teeth clenched, he was in pain and it was obvious. Lucy biting her lip once again, found herself placing her hand on his head, carefully and gently stroking it.

"What...what did he do to him?" Lucy whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know...I...I don't know." Rito shook as he spoke staring down at the dragon slayer.

"It could be anything."

* * *

><p>HAHA HOWS THAT FOR A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER...damn that's the best one I've ever done I've gotta say.<p>

SO! what do you think Kurai did? Review and let me know!

Or share your thoughts on my opinion of Nalu listed before the chapter.

Or just say hi? I really appreciate reviews so please do so! I made this chappy extra long for you YEAH 10,000 WORDS so you should take some time too and review please!

Thanks for readingnn!

BTW, sorry everyone for the really looooong time I took to update! Midterms are dragging me down oh man it's pretty tough but I managed to finish another chappy for ya hope you like it!

* * *

><p>To my reviewers:<p>

**Footster26:** I know, Natsu being jealous is definetely one of my favs...Ah maybe she is maybe shes not hahah I dunno! :P Oh no worries, I found a way for her to fight! Yaay! I do think she needs a little battle time, but I find it hard to come up with how she can help sometimes... I didn't update very soon...but here's a cookie for waiting. Hope you liked this chappy too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **haha, ohhhh I hope I can write the most epic moment...it's hard to write fight scenes! Yay! I hope your enjoying it so far! Oh god ya that strep throat was brutal but all gone now! Teehee thankyou for being patient and reading so far hope I continue to keep you interested! Thankyou for reviewing!

**xAnimeLuv: **Its such a typical bad guy thing to laugh I just HAD to put it in there hahaha...I know...poor Lucy, though even if it hurt I wouldn't mind getting a piggyback ride from Natsu...;) sorry I took so long to update but thankyou for reviewing!

**Wild Rhov: **REALLY? Oh god I'm so flattered that someone recommended it...that makes me so happy omg. Aw, I'm glad your enjoying it so far!

**DARKHAWK5150: **Teehee, I'm glad you liked it! No worries, I like replying to people who take their time to review ^^ I hope you continue to read! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Chrys Stone: **HELL YEAYEA! haha...well at least half of it here...LOL

**XxCamixX: **:O ehhee Cliffeh! YEP, I do believe they did kick a lil ass this time...heheh. Oh yeah I'm sure, have you ever ridden a horse for hours? Yeah it's similar to that, seriously you can't even move after...its brutal haha. yes last chapter was a brea from action but I hope this time it made up for it! Kurai...he isn't really badass, just messed up and wants revenge...though I'm hoping I can make him a little more badass soon... teehee thankyou for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...

**beautifulfantasy: **WHOA, I know it's been even longer than last time! Sorry...hope your still there to read! Yay your healthy thoughts healed me! I'm all better now! arigatou! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Shadow: **Why hello there reviewer I have not seen before, thankyou very much for reviewing! Haha, wow all chappies in an hour? Impressive. I SHALL WRITE MORE! ^^ thaaankyouuu your words make me so happy! haha hope you liked this chappy too, review again! Thankyouu!

**AMU: **YEP i'm okai now! teehee...YES I did do that for you haha, you're such an awesome reviewer! I was like...what should I name her...OH DUH haha, your welcome ^^ ahah I KNOW...he's sexy and he doesn't even know it LOL YAY I'm glad you liked it! No, I like super long reviews they're my favourite! Hope your still there to read on! its been a long while since I last updated! Thankyou for being awesome and reviewing!

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX: **heheh, awesome I'm glad you liked it. When I'm really frusterated I tend to jab at things so I thought he might as well haha. Ha! I know eh? He's a black hole when it comes to food! Thankyou! Thanks for reviewing! P.s. yeaaa Im feeling much better thanks^^

**GreenxStrawberry: **Yay! Glad you liked it! Did you read my theory? It's at the top of the page ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **Well damn I failed at updating really soon...my apologies...but I hope you liked this chappY!

**DarkFaerie0: **Aw shucks, why thankya! I do feel better thankyou! Hope you liked this chapter as well~!

**Master of the Hellish Yard: **hehe, the big one is comin up soon, though I could put it in this chapter but...this was really long already. I've got a pretty ninja idea of what to do about Rito, but that may be in the sequel, or part two of this story...teehee...I've seen him say some things when I'm like...damn...he's so smart...oh god yeah I'd have to hold on for dear life haha. Oh I thought about making him hurt and passing out...but I've got a better idea for later mwuahahah...I'm so mean to him but I love it...Thankyou for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update!

**Blackangelsky: **AH, I just had to include at least part of the fight scene to make up for not updating in sooo long! I totally agree with you, thats why I made sure she was included! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**ShiningStellar: **haha no problemo! Teehee I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! It makes me happy! Hope you enjoyed this one too! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for not updating in so long.

**Soraye: **O/O Aw thankyou that makes me feel awesome! teehee, I'm not 100% sure exactly what is going to happen quite yet haha but that just means its exciting for me too!

**Wild Rhov: **Teehee, oh god I don't know their from my dreams...hah yeah I have some pretty scary dreams, I don't go into a lot of detail because everyone has their own opinion of what is scary so I try to let your imagination do a little of the making ^^ Let me know if you think there is something that looks like what you imagine I'd like to see it ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**vivichuie: **WHOOT! good job, I hope you enjoyed reading them all! AW Yay I hope it makes sense why Kurai's doing everything, even if it is a little stereotypical I think...hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing~!

**LightxSummer-OrchidxOneTruth: **Why thankyou, I hope you continue to enjoy it ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**bloocharm: **Teehee oh yeah it's started! I will defs finish this story no worries, even if it takes me a while to update! Why thankyou, your awesome yourself. Thankyou very much for reviewing! ^^

**keishalatumahina: **I was thinking about putting what's happening at the guild but then I was like...NAH...haha I'm just going to put a flashback in of what happened later I think...I think right now it would just interrupt the flow of the story and not much is happening over there right now...but no worries I'll let ya know what happened ^^ Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to read! Thanks for reviewing!

**xXNalu-fanXx: **Aw why thankyou!Teehee yay I'm glad, I'm always worried that I'm not putting strong Nalu moments in, but I find little ones to be better for some reason, I mean there will be some bigger ones no worries but lil short ones are cute to me? :P Thankyou for reviewing!

**Sybele: **haha I know eh? jealous Natsu would just create problems. haha yeah you better watch out for that AMU, she's told me time and time again that Rito is hers hahah, but he can still have fans ^^ No problemo! thankyou for reviewing sorry it too so long for me to update!


	16. Battle: Plan B Part II

"Oh? Are we taking a short little break?" Kurai laughed from behind the wall.

"Alright, but I'll only give you fifteen minutes!"

Lucy glared at the wall, behind it was a man who was talking as if all of this was some kind of a joke. The man that had made this hell of a forest and done…something to Natsu. For now his face was buried in her lap, his hands still gripping the back of her shirt.

He hadn't moved since his head landed on her lap. He was wheezing now and Lucy stared at him in concern, she looked to Rito for guidance but he was distracted. Rito was looking down at the palms of his hands resting in his lap, soaking his jeans, the holes he had ripped in them were bleeding badly.

He was already looking rather pale. Lucy dug into her pocket, she was still wearing the dress that Rito had made her, she had discovered it had small pockets earlier.

"Here." She outstretched her closed hand. He reached out his bloodied hand and she dropped some seeds onto his fingers. He stared at them for a few moments.

"I thought they may come in handy, there were a lot on the ground earlier so I grabbed a bunch."

Quickly he got to work, growing the plants he altered the fibers immediately, creating fabric he wrapped his hands.

Blood showed through right away but it was better than nothing.

Then he set to wrapping some of Natsu's wounds. Rito wrapped Natsu's knee first, taking only seconds. Lucy reached behind her and carefully unraveled his fingers to free her shirt, his shoulder would need to be wrapped as well. Rito shifted over to begin wrapping Natsu's shoulder, carefully with the help of Lucy they began to flip him onto his back to be able to put him in a slight sitting position. Soon as they began to move him his eyes shot open.

"Nggh!" He coughed again, more blood dripping from his lips.

"Wait! Don't move him!" Lucy cried.

Both of them froze, holding Natsu in a mid turn. He looked up at them, his eyes squinted in pain.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy tried.

His arm twitched and he brought it up in front of him, pushing on the ground he began to move himself. Slowly he moved, wincing and grabbing his stomach again. Once he was sitting up he looked over to Lucy and gave her a small smile.

Lucy lips quivered, blood was continuously leaking from the corner of his mouth and he was still trying to smile for her. Idiot.

"T-Time…for…p…plan B." He coughed, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You must be insane! You want me to run off now? You can barely function Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I think…that's the point. If you don't go now and get help Lucy, none of us are going to make it out of here. It's just going to get worse from here. We need backup." Rito instructed.

"B-but…how is he supposed to fight like this?" Lucy mumbled. Both of them had already made up their minds, it was useless now to argue, but she just couldn't help it.

Natsu hissed as he abruptly stood, wobbling on his feet slightly. Giving another good cough, he roughly wiped his mouth again.

"I've fought…under worse then this…" Natsu spat out.

"You don't even know what's wrong with you!" Lucy continued.

"I…have an idea…but hey where'd those…earphones go?" He glanced looking around. Rito, being the closest one grabbed them and handed them to Natsu.

Immediately Natsu's hand burst into flame, melting the earphones completely.

"This…should make things easier…" He smiled throwing the charred remains to the ground, beginning to turn to the green wall. Suddenly he grasped his stomach and collapsed again. Coughing violently, more blood landed on the floor.

"Natsu! Just stop moving!" Lucy cried out moving towards him. He stuck out his hand, telling her to wait.

Once again he slowly got to his feet.

"Go." He stated, pointing at the door. She shook her head. She had barely helped again.

"Luce…" His eyes were sympathetic but his tone was final.

If Lucy ran would she even be able to find anyone? When she came back…would Natsu still even be alive?

"I can't just leave you like this…" She muttered.

"You're not leaving me…you'll be…back. So…hurry back…kay?" He managed to get out, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Her lip quivered again.

"Stay alive you idiot…" She sobbed resisting the urge to just collapse and ball her eyes out.

"…Of course…you said…you'd buy me dinner right? I'm holding you to that. "

"Yeah…"

For a few moments they just stood there taking in each other's gaze.

Would this be the last time she would see him alive?

The thought scratched down the inside walls of her head. She couldn't think like that now, she couldn't afford to.

She opened her mouth to say one more thing but before she could sound the words out the wall Rito had made burst open.

"Time's up." Kurai growled, stepping over to their side, whatever he had used to cut through the wall was spinning in his hand. His eyes shot to his melted earphones.

"Oh, now that's not very nice now is it? Those were my only pair." An eerie smirk cracked across his face again.

"Luce, go." Natsu muttered giving her a quick push towards the door indicating for her to run as he stepped in front of her.

"We'll cover you." Rito whispered under his breath.

Clenching her teeth in frustration she bolted to the door, Kurai's eyes followed.

"Oh? The little lady doesn't want to play anymore?" He laughed, his hand beginning to raise in another attack. His hand halted suddenly as Kurai let out a hiss of pain, flowers had seemed to embed themselves into the back of his hand.

Rito smirked, it was just enough time for Lucy to make it out the door.

"Aw, well no matter," He growled ripping the flower's sharpened stems from his hand, "it's not like I can't still have fun with her from here, I wonder how fast she can run?"

Suddenly with a quick movement Natsu and Rito heard cracking and the sound of rocks shifting. In only small seconds the booming sound grew and the walls shook.

Kurai had begun to collapse the tunnel they had arrived in.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, his eyes staring at the shaking walls.

"…You…you bastard!" He snapped, stalking towards the man.

"Oooh, I'm so scared now. I'm surprised you can even move." Kurai smiled.

"I can still move enough to kick your ass." Natsu spat.

"Oh? Well, I think you're just acting tough. Let's see shall we?" Laughing again he flicked his wrist quickly. Before Natsu realized a large rock had slammed into his stomach.

Quickly the rock disappeared and left Natsu to fall forwards. He caught himself on his palms, gasping for breath and choking on the new blood that resurfaced in his throat.

"Natsu!" He heard Rito yell, finding a hand on his back soon after.

"Bahaha! See! You're very good at acting young man but reality is reality. Do you see what's in my hand?" Kurai begun, showing them the object that was still spinning in his hand. "I just created it, it will cut through anything, easily cut through all that troublesome trees Rito brought up. Here, I'll give you a better look at it." As he said that he stopped the spinning, revealing a shuriken-like blade, with curved ends.

"Do you like it?" He asked, waiting for a response.

Rito just swore under his breath, this guy was just plain unstable.

"Hm Natsu? Don't you like it? You of all people should…after all, the first one I ever created is inside of you, I'd like to know your opinion."

Rito caught himself from gasping. That was what was wrong with Natsu?

"Every time you move you can feel it can't you? Slicing up your insides. You're already beyond help now, internal injuries are hard enough to stop on their own, but with numerous ones and counting…you're done even if you make it out of here. Though I am interested to see how long you last."

Rito's fists tightened. Kurai was known to lie but he couldn't help but see some truth in his words. Natsu would need surgery immediately at the least.

"Though I am quite surprised you saw through me a bit, taking my earphones away, how mean. Was it just a fluke or did you actually figure something out?" Kurai spoke again.

Natsu let out a chuckle, lifting his face to look to Kurai's.

"You need those don't you? You…need them to focus so you can do magic. Without…them you make mistakes don't you." Natsu smirked, fighting his way to his feet again.

"You must be pretty stupid, having a short attention span like that. Not even able to focus if you can hear any outside noise. You've got to be the worst wizard out there." Natsu hissed spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Bahahah! Well done, well done. But you have to know that I am not the stupid one here. You see, a dead fool is the most stupid of them all." Kurai boomed.

Rito stared at Natsu, how the hell did he figure something like that out? When the hell did he? Was it before they started the fight? Or was it when Kurai was close to Natsu before? Rito shook his head in disbelief, he was glad to be on Natsu's side even if they were both going to die today it would be an honor to fight beside someone…what was the word…as insane as him.

"Rito." Natsu mumbled, snapping Rito out of his thoughts. "Let's finish this now."

"Aye aye captain." Rito mused, getting low and offensive ready to charge back into battle beside the dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Lucy screamed as the walls began to collapse, she sprinted at full speed down the confusing array of turns and twists just barely being able to turn after seeing the arrows. Her ankles were killing her but she didn't slow at all. Smaller rocks fell in front of her as the cave in began to catch up to her.<p>

Where was the exit? She didn't remember it being this far away when they had walked in before. Turning again a slightly larger rock fell, grazing her forehead slightly, just enough for a thin line of blood trickle down her forehead. Lucy still didn't slow, images of Natsu and Rito kept popping into her head.

This wasn't where she would fall, she would get help and if all else failed she would fall fighting beside them. The rocks began to lick at her heels now. Another turn and there was light again. Her legs seemed to get an extra boost of power, pounding against the rocks propelling her forwards. A few steps from the entrance she stumbled, her toes scraping against rock she fell, tucking her arms in she used her momentum to roll to safety. Dust flew as she slipped out of the tunnel and into the sunlight, the entrance immediately collapsing behind her.

That had been too close for comfort. For a few seconds she just lied there, sucking back a sob that threatened to erupt from her throat. Everything was so messed up, she had sworn to herself she wouldn't be in this position but yet again here she was, no help again. The only help she could be was _finding_ help. Getting up she brushed her clothes quickly frustration taking its toll. Rito and Natsu were in there fighting and she was out here, safe and looking around for people. People who probably weren't even here! Sucking in a breath she started walking, her ankles still 'swollen and red.

Lucy looked up to the sky, glaring at it out of anger. This forest, she hated it. She hated Kurai and everything that he had done. A rotten past was no excuse to ruin everyone's lives. For a few moments she stared at the sky, seeing something in the distance far away.

It couldn't be possible could it? It was just a bird right? Wait, two birds.

A white and a blue bird.

It wasn't that impossible to believe right? Was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Her simple overly optimistic mind thinking that those two birds were Happy and Carla right?

There was no way that after all the bad luck Natsu and her had been through together that there would be something as miraculous as this suddenly. It would have to be a miracle.

Without even thinking she jumped up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs, her arms flailing wildly in the air. They were barely even specks in the distant sky but she had enough hope to think maybe they would see her.

The specks didn't move for a while, staying stagnant in the sky. Frustrated tears slipped off Lucy's chin. This was their only hope. Natsu's only hope. She screamed louder.

One of the specks, the white one fell from the sky. Lucy watched in horror. What was happening? The sick feeling in her stomach disappeared as the white speck reappeared with the blue one.

Continuing her jumping and flailing she kept screaming and eventually the specks grew larger.

* * *

><p>Rito wiped blood out of his eyes, even without his earphones Kurai was still strong. Without them he would occasionally miss his mark and Natsu and himself were able to get some good hits in. But exhaustion was beginning to set in for Rito, and Natsu didn't look any better. Casting an eye back at the dragon slayer Rito's teeth clenched. The guy was barely on his feet, only one eye was open the other was closed from blood that had ran into it. Too tired to even wipe the blood away Natsu had just shut his eye. One arm was continuously wrapped around his stomach, and the harsh breathing escaping his lips was beginning to make Rito nervous.<p>

Right about now was when they needed some kind of a power boost if anything. Rito stared ahead of himself towards Kurai's cruel eyes.

Maybe…just…maybe.

Yelling at Natsu to stand still Rito took off. Running straight at Kurai he dodged a few rocks flying towards him.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Rito screamed as loud as possible. Both Natsu and Kurai's eyebrows raised in question.

Just what was this guy doing?

Continuing with his yelling Rito brought up more roots from the ground sending them flying towards Kurai.

"Fool, you've tried that too many times already!" KUrai laughed, his arms rising.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Rito screeched again and again.

Kurai's eyes widened suddenly as a wall of fire appeared before him…that wasn't what he had intended to summon.

The roots shot through the fire, slamming into Kurai's chest sending him flying into the mountain wall that he had created. A satisfied smirk appeared on Rito's face.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine bitch." Rito cracked.

Wasting no time Rito turned and brought more roots up, the roots he had sent through the wall of fire had caught fire, bringing up more roots to those the fire spread. Before long there was a large fire in the middle of the room.

"These are the driest roots I could find, they make good kindling for fire. Natsu, eat up."

Now it was Natsu's turn to smile. Shakily walking over to the fire he began to eat it, consuming the flames quickly.

"Hahah, Rito you do surprise me. I was not even aware that if you filled my head with something I would summon it. I guess it makes sense though, I mean I was wearing those headphones to keep myself focused so I suppose if I wasn't wearing them and someone shouted something my subconscious may act against me. You're a worthy opponent, but let me reassure you I will not let that happen again." The words slipped out of Kurai's mouth as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Thanks for the meal…I'm all fired up." A voice crackled from behind.

The fire was gone now. All that stood in its place was a flaming dragon slayer, looks set to kill.

He was gone before Rito could even see the movement, suddenly reappearing above Kurai, sending a flaming fist into his face. Kurai slammed harshly into the ground again, a crater under his head from the force. But Natsu didn't stop there. Kick after kick, punch after punch he sent Kurai flying into the ground and walls. His speed didn't let up the entire time. Rito just stared and watched, he knew that when Natsu ate fire he would get an energy boost but this was ridiculous. Kurai couldn't even get a shot off at the guy. The tables had turned completely.

Or so Rito had thought.

Natsu stood over the bruised and bloodied wizard, who happened to be laughing yet again.

"So you think your winning now you little shit? Just wait I will-"

Natsu didn't let him finish, instead he slammed a flaming fist into his face again, causing him to topple and roll across the room. Rito couldn't help but crack a small smile, it was nice to see Kurai get his face pounded.

The dragon slayer stalked towards his prey but stumbled slightly. Recovering he continued on, walking right up to the growling man.

"See? Your body is giving out on you already!"

"Shut…UP!" Natsu roared sending the man into the wall again with a fierce kick. Landing swiftly on his feet he began stalking over again towards the fallen man, but this time when he stumbled he actually fell. Hitting the ground with a sickening crunch, Rito began to run, bringing up a wall between Natsu and Kurai. You could never be too careful.

In a matter of seconds he managed to reach the pink-haired teen, who had begun another fit of coughing. More blood splattered onto the ground. Picking him up slightly Rito shifted Natsu into a more comfortable position.

"Oi, Natsu…shit…" Rito muttered his hands covered in blood from just picking the guy up slightly, "You've gotta stop…just stop and rest for a while okay? I'll finish up…"

He could tell that Natsu didn't agree with him from the look on his face but when more coughing ensued he didn't have the breath to argue.

Now it was Rito's turn, he set Natsu down carefully and began to walk. Kurai had already been beaten into a nice pulp but Rito still wasn't satisfied. Grabbing the collar of the man that had caused him so much pain he picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Kurai's feet dangled as Rito's other hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh? Are you going to take revenge? For all your little buddies I murdered? Every last one of your friends, murdered in cold blood as they screamed to be spared. Oh the screams I can remember them well. No one escaped, I wish you could've been there, it was such a beautiful massacre." Kurai spat.

Rito's eye twitched in anger. His fist tightened, pulling it back he unleashed a powerful punch right to the evil wizard's face, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Asshole, they would never scream to be spared…they'd fight valiantly to the death. They'd fight honorably. Unlike you." Rito whispered his anger beginning to bubble up again. "You did not deserve to take anyone's life."

Tear's began to fall as memories flashed back into Rito's mind.

"You…bastard!"

He punched Kurai again, and again.

"THIS ONES FOR CHIYO! HARU! ISAMU! MAMI! SHIN! UME! YUU! AKIRO! SHIRO! EMI! HOTARU! RIN!" Rito yelled, naming one of his old friends off with every punch, his knuckled bloody and busted but he continued through each one of their names. Every single last one.

It continued for a while, Rito barely being able to see through his tears the face that he used to recognize as Kurai's. Pulling back his arm again for one last final punch he smoked the man in the face again.

"And Amu." He sobbed, dropping the unconscious man to the ground now. Stumbling backwards he fell to his butt, crying loudly into his hands. Wiping his tears away quickly he attempted to settle himself down as fast as he could.

It helped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Natsu's encouraging face.

They had won.

But, what was the price they had paid? Rito had lost his entire guild. The two people who had turned him in the right direction and save him from this hell were hurt because of him. Natsu was looking like shit, standing looked to be difficult to him and his face was so pale. Even though he was wearing a small smile Rito could tell it was forced, a mask hiding the pain.

They needed a doctor. Standing quickly when he realized Natsu wouldn't be able to stand much long he grabbed the guy's hand and swiftly brought it around his shoulders so Natsu had more support.

He heard a small 'thank-you' from the dragon slayer as he begun to move towards the hole in the wall.

It was time to go find Lucy, assuming she had made it out of the collapsing mountain passage, which he was sure she did. She was stronger than she let on.

"Looks like we didn't need any help after all Natsu." Rito laughed bitterly.

Of course he had spoken too soon.

"Release: Beast of destruction." Kurai's voice cracked from behind

* * *

><p>Well shit. That took <em>forever <em>to write, I just kept thinking hmm I wanna add this and this but it wouldn't fit in just yet! GRAAH! Plus I just had midterms galore, but they're over for a while so I _should _be able to update more frequently for a bit.

Is that a cliffy I see? Why yes, yes it is.

I posted a one-shot yesterday for a competition, it's called 'A bad thing?' if you haven't read it yet please check it out and comment! I _really _wanna win ahah. That's just my competitive nature acting up again though, but I'm not a sore loser _usually. _haha jk jk.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far, I welcome all reviews.

Let me know what you think is gonna happen!

To my reviewers:

**Xx****-Confused-Angel-xX**: HEY YOU! Gahah! How's it going! Btw thankyou for reviewing to my competition entry your review made me giggle in happiness, are you in the competition too? I have no idea who is in it...but I wish you luck in it as well! Anyway from your review...Teehee why thankyou, Natsu just can't even help being adorable, I don't even try to write it he just does it on his own haha. Aw thanks I'm always worried about writing action cause I find it's hard to explain it without being SO repetitious at times. Your reviews always help motivate me thankyou very much! And thankya for reviewing!

**keishalatumahina: **Thanyou, sorry about the cliffy, and this one too aaahhh but it will just keep you coming back for more right? Teehee, Rave Master is very good and I do suggest reading it ^^ being realistic Natsu and Lucy probably aren't going to get married..._yet. _In a little while ah hell ya. Thankyou very much for reviewing!

**GreenxStrawberry: **GAH! Especially lately in the manga my god, and that one episode he grabs her hand. Okay come on if that's not hinting at something Hiro is trolling like crazy! Aw I'm glad it made your day better! I hope this chappy makes your day better too! Thankyou for reading and reviewing!

**Badger Face: **MWUAHA CLIFFY AGAIN! I know, Erza and Jellal just proved OH YA romance can happen in Fairy Tail, and now all those Nalu hints are becoming more and more obvious! Natsu will just have to realize it soon, I think he isn't as dense as people think, he just has different sides to him haha. Thankya! I'm happy you liked it! Lots of hugs back? haha thankyou for reading and reviewing!

**Footster26: **AHHHH IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Haha wow thankyou very much that makes me so happy to hear! Ohhh your guess was pretty good but it's just a lot simpler than that. I mean, putting a blade inside someone causes LOADS of problems ahhh, though some people had good ideas too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know whatcha thought of it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Shadow: **Ahhhh! You're too nice! Why are you so nice! Whoa I read your review and your idea and was like...well damn that would've been an awesome idea ahahah. a rock? heheheh, yeah I guess it would've pushed his organs together but a blade, that just fucks you up hahaha. ew an organ eating fish? NASTY hahah, but also a good idea. Hope you don't mind my simple idea! Thankyou very much for your review! I really appreciate it!

**JazzJenzie: **AHH sorry for not updating so fast!

Rito:...Thankyou?

Me: Yes say thankyou, she complemented you for being cool and awesome.

Rito: Thankyou.

Me: Damn straight.

Haha...weird me...YES they did, hope it explained it well. Thankyou for reading and reviewing!

**Flutter by me Schmetterling: **Yeah! I totally saw that too! I was like teehee they're named after spring and summer. AH! I'm sorry, is this cliffy worse than that one? ahha Thankyou for reading and reviewing~!

**nkauj ntxoo xyooj: **hahah I know eh? I still didn't answer like any of those! Haha thankyou for reading and reviewing !

**AMU: **Lmfao, I would never do that haha. AH! IM SORRY! But...their lives are in my hands wuahahah and shits gonna hit the fan again! mwuahah! AH! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Sorry for another cliffy! :P Thankyou so much for reviewing!

**Audie the gothic alchemist:** aw, m' sorry. I've got University midterms up the wazoo man. IM SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFY. Like damn, I think Im pissing people off more and more but they keep reading! ahah exactly! Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing!

**XxCamixX: **Haha wholey LONG REVIEW I love it! Whahaha I do indeed mwuahah! Oh? then explain the romance between Erza and Jellal? Characters that kiss even though its not classified as romance, then there's Grey and Juvia, who are having more obvious connections lately. I agree if won't happen SOON but I think it will eventually, well a girl can hope right? haha.

**xXNalu-fanXx: **Aw thanks I hope its still enjoyable to read! I know I have my doubts that Natsu and Lucy will end up together but there just too many hints to not think and hope that it just may happen! Hahah. Thankyou for reviewing!

**DarkFaerie0: **Thankyou very much! Oh shit gonna hit the fan so Im planning on making some changes. Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Chrys Stone: **Teehee I agree completely! Ah its not quite the case his earphones just help him focus :P Hmmm maayybbeee! Teehee. haha, i didn't make much happen this chapter, just fighting hope thats still okay! Ah you've got some good ideas there but I can't tell ya whats gonna happen teehee! Hope you liked this chappy! Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing!

**XxtailsfanxX: **AH I hope you liked this chappy! Lemme know what you think! Thankyou for reviewing!

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUniverse0: ** Aw thankyou very much! I'm glad your liking it so much! Ahhh thankyou I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review! Thankyou so much!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **AH ITS OK SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING! AQQHCFAN aw thankyou so much that makes me so happy! I am always worried about the action scenes cause I've read some and can't follow along well and when I write Im like...does that even make sense. hahah awww thankyou I've still got a few chappies left, _maybe _and just maybe a part 2 as well. :P Thankyou for reviewing.

**Nalu Shipper: **Ahhhhh I can't tell ya whats gonna happennnn! Teehee I know jealous NAtsu is the best teehee! I know he\s just so adorable. Thankyou for reviewing!

**gir lives in all of us: **Thankyou very much I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Battle: Lucy's Return! Part III

**Hey guys! Here's another update for ya! I had a bit of writers block I'm not gonna lie, what can ya do though! It took me FOREVER to write this but I eventually got enough down on paper! Hope you enjoy!**

**WHOLEY CRAP 200+ REVIEWS...Imma cry. That makes me so happy, thankyou so much everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me!  
><strong>

**And since I haven't done this in a while: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...even through I WANNA REALLY BAD OMFGAHFIWQBCI...**

* * *

><p>Blood dripped off the tip of Rito's nose as he cracked his eyes open, Natsu and him had just been thrown into the mountain rock again. Actually thinking about it now he wasn't holding Natsu up like he had been before. Quite frankly he didn't even remember what had happened.<p>

Looking around frantically he growled low in his throat when he found Natsu. Being held up by the throat by none other than Kurai. Natsu barely struggled at all, in fact he physically couldn't, Kurai had fabricated a rock to encase Natsu's wrists behind his back.

"Bahaha! Sorry but we can't have you going all berserk again, I hope you find the accommodations acceptable. Bahahah! Do you see now boy? In the end I will win! You got a few good hits in here and there but alas, that was your last move." Kurai cracked, another blade appearing in his hand.

"NO! STOP!" Rito screamed, ripping himself from the crater on the wall he had created. Before he could even land on his feet he was thrown across the room again.

Choking as the air was knocked out of him Rito gasped as he fell to his knees. This time he took in more of his surroundings.

He had failed to notice the atrocity that Kurai had created.

A large, what Rito suspected to be a combination of all the beast's greatest redeeming qualities. The thick hide of the cat, scales of the dragon, speed and physical design of the wolf, a combination of the gnarly teeth and clawed paws. It had five long tails, compared to its black hide it's tails were green in colour they and appeared to be strong enough to cause some serious damage. The most noticeable thing about it was it's eyes, it's many eyes that circled in a ring around it's entire head. This thing didn't have a blind spot whatsoever. It was a huge ugly mess of muscle and flesh shaped into four legs and a lumpy body. Kurai must not have put much effort into shaping this thing. It practically hurt just to look at it. Yet it still moved at fast speed, and thanks to it's eyes that faced in every direction it was impossible to sneak up on, especially with those long tails whipping around wildly.

And here it stood right in the way. Rito couldn't get to Natsu now, gritting his teeth Rito turned his attention back to the beast standing before him.

"Damn it" He muttered under his breath, Natsu would just have to hold on for a little longer.

"Let's have some fun why don't we?" Kurai laughed at the barely responsive dragon slayer in his grasp, fingering the blade in his hand. It was not like before, this time it was a simple straight-edge knife.

"I wonder if you've sliced up any vital organs yet?" The dark wizard cracked a smile as he sluggishly brought the knife up to Natsu's abdomen. He placed the knife a few centimeters above Natsu's pants and started to drag the knife across his skin slowly.

Digging his nails into his palms Natsu bit back a scream of agony, pulling at his restraints. Kurai wasn't cutting too deep enough to do serious damage, but deep enough so blood flowed out freely.

"Aha! See here how the blood is black here?" Kurai finished, now pointing at the new wound with his knife. "That means your liver has been hit."

"I give you about 20 to 30 minutes to live with that, though that's supposing that no other organs have been hit. Of course your well aware one of your lungs is punctured, that's one of the many reasons you've been wheezing and coughing up all that blood...hmm what about your heart? I mean a single cut to that thing or it's arteries and it'll be pumping blood into your body. That wouldd kill you alone in about 5 minutes. Did you know that the pancreas tissue doesn't grow back either? You'd slowly die with that injured. Anything cut internally without immediate surgery can be lethal actually. But of course your screwed either way even with a surgeon when your _liver_ is like that. I believe I've won this round Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu and this time there is no rematches for you."

"And I give you 5 minutes until your...paralyzed completely." Natsu growled venomously, eyes flashing to the wound on Kurai's hand from Lucy. From Lucy's poisonous whip.

"Oh? So you did notice my movements are getting rather lazy? It's a sin you're going to die, that amazing perception of yours would be a great asset to my team. But alas even if you changed your mind now there's no way even I could save you. I'd like to hear it though, if you'd like to join."

"I'd rather die."

"Yes, well that is inevitable." Kurai sighed, grip tightening on Natsu's neck.

"You say I have 5 minutes till I can't move eh? Let's play a game then. Let's see how long you can hold your breath, will you find a way out of my paralyzed grasp or will you stop breathing first?"

Natsu returned with a furious glare.

"Oh I know it's an unfair game, after all there's no way you'll be able to get away in your condition and then...well my beast will take care of the rest."

* * *

><p>Rito was thrown into a wall yet again. He was getting really tired of the same old charade. Yet he couldn't land a hit to this stupid animal and he had to finish this off soon. Kurai had already sliced Natsu up once and was strangling him now.<p>

Rito's anger began to boil up into his throat. He just couldn't take this shit anymore, he couldn't let his friends die again. Not in front of his eyes. Not if he was there and could actually help this time. The same man was stealing away every little thing he had.

Sprinting off towards Natsu's direction Rito managed to dodge a quick attack from the beast, who was sent toppling through the mountain wall. Creating a second brand new gaping hole in the mountain side. Relief from dodging the attack was short lived as the beast recovered quickly swinging one of it's tails sending Rito rolling across the rock ground.

* * *

><p>Lucy stumbled backwards with the force that Happy hit her. He was crying loudly, his little paws around her neck in a hug.<p>

"LUCCYYYY~~~" He sobbed.

A few moments later Charle had caught up to Happy and stayed floating in the air nearby. Relief was shown on her face and she tried to hide most of it in order to keep her self-composure. Something that Happy never even tried to attempt.

Lucy hugged Happy back tightly, glad to see the little blue cat was okay and safe.

"Happy, Charle. Please tell me you came with some of the others?"

"Aye." Another sob.

"Yes, we were beginning to take turns scouting the area once we couldn't find you two anymore. The scouting group we have right now is Erza, Gray, and Wendy." Charle spoke.

"Oh thank God." Lucy muttered relieved. Erza and Gray were powerful and could help, but the one name that sent relief flooding through her body was Wendy's. Natsu could be healed, whatever was wrong with him Wendy would be able to fix.

"We need help. Natsu needs help right now, we are fighting this guy but he just won't go down. He's powerful and we were struggling so I went to get help. Fly back and tell them to come here as fast as possible." Lucy instructed quickly, Happy nodded his face suddenly serious now that Natsu's name had been mentioned, and in trouble no less.

Charle flew closer to her and outstretched her paw handing Lucy something.

Lucy's heart almost flew out of her throat. Her _keys._

"When I thought we saw you I swooped down and grabbed the keys from Erza. She had said you would probably need and want them as soon as possible." Charle explained, letting the blonde take them from her grasp. "Try to delay what you can, Erza, Gray and Wendy will be here quickly. Come on Happy, we are going to try to fly them over here."

And with that the two flying cats were gone, taking off at the highest speed they could muster.

Lucy almost cried to feel her keys in her palm again.

Finally she could do something, inflict some serious pain onto the man who deserved it the most. _Kurai. _Lucy began to turn towards the only entrance available to get to Natsu and Rito now, the hole in the mountain side. She took off running, gripping her keys in her hand tightly.

* * *

><p>Spots danced in his fading vision. Kurai's grip was too strong, his windpipe was closed off from the pressure and his chest was beginning to seize from a lack of oxygen. His lungs stung as they fought for air, his one collapsed lung straining painfully as it tried uselessly to re-inflate. The spots grew bigger and darker as he pulled desperately to free his hands<p>

He couldn't go out like this. Strangled to death?

If he died like this Lucy would kill him.

After all he had done a bad job at being careful like he told her he would try to be.

Heck, he had failed her in a lot of ways lately.

He pulled harder at the rock around his hands, it just wouldn't let go, his strength had already been used up from before. Kurai wasn't moving at all anymore, seemingly paralyzed now. It was just like Kurai said, he wasn't able to get away. The paralyzer was strong enough to turn his body completely solid, not floppy like Natsu had originally hoped.

Half his vision was gone now, flailing madly he kicked his feet ferociously but didn't succeed in any good hits, kicking a tough completely paralyzed body apparently did nothing. All he felt was his insides ripping as the blade shifted inside from his movements.

New blood managed to leak from the corner of Natsu's mouth. Gritting his teeth he pulled with the last of his strength to try to free himself from the grasp that was slowly killing him.

Nothing. No release, no air rushing into his tired lungs. Natsu's feet dangled beneath him uselessly.

He refused to black out, he just...couldn't go this way.

Natsu saw Rito briefly in his vision as he flew across the room. Rito was still fighting...and here he was absolutely hopeless...practically giving up.

He couldn't even get away from someone who was completely paralyzed. Was this really the strength of a dragon slayer?

Fuck no.

Pushing himself past his limits he exploded in flames, there's no way in hell he'd lose this time. He pulled harder at the rocks around his wrists, feeling the skin under it give way slightly. Finally with a great rush of relief the rock shattered and sprinkled on the ground.

His head spun as his thoughts became blurry, his hands slowly finding their way to grasp onto Kurai's. Digging his nails into the hand restricting his breathing Natsu tried to pull them off. His hands didn't budge...he poured more power into his flames.

More. More power.

How long would it take to burn through someone's hand?

Natsu watched as his vision blacked out completely, the lights were out but he could at least still hear. The crackling of his flames around him, he hadn't given up yet.

He listened closely, pouring more and more of his power out but still no rush of air.

With his vision gone the noises began to slur together. Rito yelling. Why was he yelling so much? Probably at him, he probably looked rather pathetic, dying like this.

He listened as Rito's word slurred into what sounded like one big loud noise. A roar from the beast...or maybe that was still Rito yelling?

Natsu couldn't really tell anymore.

For a moment his hearing cut off all together...fighting desperately to come back from the darkness, from the nothingness that was trying to capture him he tried to move, feeling the knife shift once again. Something was sliced apart and somehow the pain brought him forwards.

Sound came back for just a moment, immediately he heard something different. It was what he feared to hear..._someone_ he feared to hear amidst the chaos.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

_Lucy._

Then he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be right. When she had left yeah, things had been a mess but they hadn't been this bad.<p>

Rito was getting thrown like a rag-doll across the room by yet another monster. And Natsu...

She lost herself as soon as her eyes found him, screaming at the top of her lungs at Kurai. Anger like she never knew consumed her. He was hanging limply by Kurai's hand, his fire petering out as she stepped into the cave.

Moving her arms unconsciously she brought out Loke, muttering the incantations to bring him out under her breath. Soon as he appeared she pointed at Kurai, eyes never moving from Natsu and muttered.

"Kill him."

Loke sputtered slightly at Lucy's words but disappeared in quick movement when he read the situation. Reappearing beside Natsu he unleashed a powerful kick to Kurai's chest, managing to unlodge Natsu from his grip, then, leaving Natsu to Lucy, Loke flew after Kurai to continue the assault.

Lucy ran, faster than she had ever ran before as Natsu's feet touched down to the ground. She ran harder as he limply fell farther to his knees.

Why wasn't he steadying himself?

Why wasn't he giving her that stupid grin he always gave her. Always.

Why weren't his eyes even open!

Pushing herself faster she slid on her knees as Natsu pitched forwards. Wrapping her arms around him she caught him as he fell limply into her grasp. He was quiet, much quieter than he should have been, even though she had caught him rather roughly he didn't grunt. Nothing.

In fact she couldn't even hear him breathing. Flipping him around to lie on his back she looked him over quickly and felt her heart rise in her throat.

She couldn't hear him breathing because he wasn't breathing.

Immediately snapping into first aid mode she tilted his head back and pushed her lips to his.

This resuscitating thing was getting old. She was going to die if her heart was put through any more of this strain.

The thought alone of losing Natsu was enough for her heart to stop beating for a few moments.

This...This continuous bleeding and hurting and almost dying.

Natsu couldn't keep doing this to her!

Blowing air into him she felt something strange, she had performed this exact thing on him earlier when they had first come into the forest but this time it was different.

His lungs only took in half the air as they had before.

Blowing air in again she watched his chest closer, only one side rose.

Had one of his lungs been punctured? How the heck did that happen? He didn't have any really obvious wounds that were capable of doing that.

Noting this in her mind she continued. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She began pushing on his chest.

* * *

><p>Rito sighed in relief as he saw Lucy begin to resuscitate Natsu.<p>

He was going to be okay if it was Lucy...but the way she was pushing on his chest roughly, he understood why she needed to but he cringed...the knife inside would just be doing more damage.

Twitching back into a sitting position he glanced at the beast, which had begun to turn towards Lucy and Natsu.

"OI! OI OI OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING? I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET YA BASTARD!" Rito screamed not even giving it a second thought, pushing himself up to his feet.

To his dismay it didn't have the effect he had planned on. It turned it's head only slightly and swung it's tail, catching Rito across the head and sending him right into the ground. He heard a loud crack and felt his consciousness slip from his fingers.

Lucy heard Rito yelling, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the shadow of the enourmous beast approaching her.

She didn't have time for that thing right now!

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned, not speaking as Taurus appeared. Quickly she pointed towards the beast that was quickly approaching.

Taurus sprung into action, seeing an obvious danger.

"Moooo! I will protect your beautiful body with everything I've got!" He moo'd loudly.

Not wavering in the slightest Lucy continued on with bringing Natsu back into the world of the living.

Briefly she heard Taurus get swatted to the ground. He was going to need help, before she even looked she heard Loke step up, giving the beast a few fierce attacks. He must be done with Kurai by now, she knew he wouldn't have killed him...but getting him away from Natsu was intentionally her first goal.

She continued not even sparing a glance. Lucy had to just trust her spirits to keep them safe, she had more important things to worry about.

Natsu.

Lately he had become her main priority. Just making sure he was okay was a constant job.

Pushing on his chest desperately she blunk back more tears.

This was just ridiculous, Natsu usually stood up after these kind of things, he always had before.

Yet she had seen a different side of Natsu since she arrived in this accursed forest. A vulnerable side, that could get hurt or sick or even die. For the first time since she had met him she had seen him in a different way...capable of actually dying. He'd been close to it a few times already and that was terrifying. Natsu, the all-powerful fire mage with god-like stamina could actually die.

Someone she looked up to in power and strength. Someone she absolutely needed to be there for her.

But she'd be damned if he would die here and now.

She was aware now that he was capable of dying, but that didn't mean he had to die here.

No. She was here now, so he didn't have to die.

As long as she was here, here with him to bring him back he wouldn't die.

Lucy wouldn't stop until he woke back up.

There was no way in hell that she would move from her spot until he opened his eyes.

No way.

* * *

><p>He felt nauseous. The light welcomed him warmly but he knew it just wasn't right. Somehow he just knew.<p>

There was something missing.

_Someone._

Where was he anyway?

For some reason the question wouldn't stay long enough in his head to register an answer.

Where was Lucy? Shouldn't she be here too? If she wasn't here then he wasn't going to keep going and leave her behind.

He'd just have to sit and wait in the darkness.

Eventually with enough time she would find him right?

The dark shook around him, small pieces cracking above and falling beside him. Leaving little beams of light to shine down onto the ground beside him.

Natsu stared at what apparently was the ceiling as it begun to crack. For some reason he didn't attempt to move, it felt safe.

Reaching up his hand he stretched towards the beams of light, they weren't as warm as the one farther away but it seemed...better. More right.

More...Lucy.

It was like he could hear her the closer he got to the cracks and holes i the ceiling. He wanted to hear her better.

Finding himself standing suddenly he slammed his hands upwards, breaking through the ceiling, light surrounded him and immediately he felt her, he heard her.

She sounded like she was sobbing? What the hell was making her cry?

Why the hell wasn't he there with her? Pushing himself up past the glass-like ceiling he felt like he was in water, floating now.

Everything began to hurt again. His chest, his neck, his lungs. They immediately began to sting painfully.

But...Lucy was up here somewhere wasn't she?

He could hear here more now, unable to make out any words but...he knew he could if he kept going up.

Pushing his arms he began to swim upwards.

Steadily as he continued the pain grew worse, his insides felt like they were being ripped apart but no blood came up his throat. No violent coughing.

Just pain. It began harder to breathe as he felt one of his lungs give out on him.

He didn't slow.

He had to get up to where Lucy was. No matter how much pain it caused him.

Natsu had to just keep moving towards her.

A stronger wave of pain washed over him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He must be getting close to her by now. Her voice was almost like it was right beside him, she wasn't speaking any words right now, just sniffling.

Natsu had to make sure she was okay. He swam harder. Faster.

* * *

><p>The two spirits had begun to fail at detaining the beast. Kurai was crumpled heap in the corner still, unmoving now.<p>

Rito cracked his eyes open. His body had refused to move for the last few minutes so he had just resorted to watching.

The cow and the guy in a suit had good teamwork but it was just pointless after all.

The thick scales and muscles protected it against every hit. Magic hits bounced off, weapons that were meant for slicing just couldn't cut through it at all.

It was the ultimate beast.

Not only was it's defense impossibly strong but it's offense was strong too. It was fast and it's five tails whipped around at great speeds. Not to mention no blind spots either.

They couldn't beat it. How the hell were they going to beat it if it was supposed to be impossible?

Rito stared over at Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was still pushing on his chest.

She better hurry, her spirits weren't going to last much longer at this rate.

The way Natsu was right now he was sure he couldn't do much if anything.

To his surprise the cow spirit disappeared after getting hit with a particularly strong strike. Now it was just one on one, even if that was so it was still a one sided fight.

Then three more spirits appeared beside the suited guy. One was a scorpion guy, another looked like a crab and the last one...looked like, no _was_ a guy in a horse suit.

He saw the suited guy shoot a worried glance back at Lucy before they all attacked simultaneously.

Rito didn't know a lot about celestial spirit magic but he did know that it was dangerous to summon a lot at the same time. Lucy was using up a lot of her magic at once.

Even if she was doing that they weren't getting anywhere...she was just holding them off for now!

Realization dawned in Rito's mind. She knew that, she just needed some time to get Natsu back.

He gritted his teeth.

"Come on Natsu, wake the fuck up." He said into the dirt.

* * *

><p>Lucy shoved her hands down on his chest again and again. This just wasn't working, he just wasn't waking up and her arms began to shake under the effort.<p>

She had brought out four spirits at the same time and she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, she'd have to apologize to the spirits later for not saying a word and using them practically as defense.

Lucy did feel awful but they would understand when she explained to them later, heck they could probably just tell by the situation!

Natsu still hadn't responded at all and breathing for him would only keep him hanging on for so long.

In a way she felt bad bringing him back, his face was so serene and peaceful so...not Natsu. He would probably be in a lot of pain if he woke up.

She couldn't help but be selfish. Lucy needed him alive in order to live herself.

Her hands never stopped shaking, not sure if it was from fear or strain as the magical power was continuously sucked from her.

She felt a slight relief when one of her spirits took a hard hit and disappeared, but only in the way her power wasn't getting drained in such a fast pace.

Glancing up quickly she saw Sagittarius launch an arrow at the one of the many eyes of the beast, hitting it's target dead on.

Everything went to hell after that.

The thing went mad, it's haywire movement unpredictable and impossible to dodge it took out two more of her spirits in a split second. Loke being the only remaining.

His eyes make contact with hers for a moment, flashing her a worried look for the second time. She could tell he had some conflicting emotions right now. He couldn't protect her, not this time.

He had just a small period of time to plead a loud "LUCY RUN!" before the thing slammed him into the ground and he faded back into his own world.

But...Lucy couldn't run. Not like this. There was no way she could just leave Natsu here without her. He needed to be brought back now or he would be gone forever!

She had already decided to stay. Even if it killed her.

Turning her attention back to the dragon slayer she focused solely on him, ignoring the beast that was steadily gaining ground on her.

It was upon her before she even realized. Blowing air into Natsu's lungs quickly she pounded on his chest.

There was no more time. He needed to wake up and now!

Pounding harder her eyes darted towards the paw that was raised in the air, about to swat her away.

"Natsu...Please." She sobbed bringing her fist down in one last attempt.

Lucy heard a quick intake of breath and saw his face contort before she was flung across the cave, smashing into the ground and skidding to a stop.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. No, hurt was an understatement, it felt like hell wrapped in barbed wire.<p>

His senses were painfully strong at the moment and the first thing he noticed was Lucy's scent. Taking in what felt like his first breath in a long while, his scrunched his face up when found he could barely breath.

Soon as his eyes were open he saw Lucy, but only for a short millisecond and she was gone. Only a strong breeze that replaced her.

His groggy brain tried to register what had just happened.

He smelt something else, it was familiar too...but only recently familiar...it was that weird ass thing with all those eyes...he smelt that.

Shifting uncomfortably on the rock ground he managed to turn slightly taking in his surrounding better. He saw Kurai in the corner, not moving...just like Rito and...Lucy.

Choking slightly at the sight of her lying unconscious he struggled to move towards her forcing his arms to drag his unresponsive body closer. That's when he felt the other presence looming over him, his eyes widened as he slowly turned his vision upwards. Drool splashed beside Natsu's arm as the eyes of the beast eyed him curiously. Natsu stared up into it's eyes, it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

He had absolutely no magic power left now, not even a spark could be summoned. Just physically fighting alone was impossible now. What the hell was he supposed to do? How could he defend himself this way?

Lucy and Rito seemed to be out for the count, and Natsu didn't even know what had happened. With simple deduction he knew that it was because of this beast but...he couldn't fight it now.

He could barely even move. Wheezing he flipped himself onto his back to look the beast dead on, it continued staring at him for a few moments seemingly contemplating what to do with this toy.

It paw came up and bumped Natsu cautiously, the light bump almost flipping Natsu over onto his front.

"Piss off..." Natsu hissed at it, swatting at the paw with his hand. The thing seemed rather taken aback with the notion but didn't slow with it's interest. If anything it looked more curious.

Natsu just wanted all of this to be over and done with, he just wanted to be back at the guild with everyone. He was done with this place, it was so hard to just survive here and everyone else was getting hurt. He couldn't protect them here. Natsu couldn't protect any of them now, he felt absolutely hopeless. He wasn't used to feeling like this.

A little more forceful this time the monster pushed at Natsu with it's paw, this time causing Natsu to roll a few times.

Feeling a fit of coughs coming on Natsu quickly maneuvered onto his front as the blood came up his throat again.

Yeah, this was definitely getting old. How much blood did he have left anyway? It felt like he lost a lot of blood along the way...maybe that was why he was feeling so light-headed right now.

Fascinated, the beast continued its escapade. This time it's paw coming straight down on it's toy and pushing it flat to the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened. This was all too familiar, he felt a few claws on his skin and knew if it continued the same way it had before. He'd be impaled again.

At first the beast let up on the pressure, looking back at how his toy responded. Natsu glanced up towards the beast as well, eyes sharp and angry. He tried to drag himself away from the thing but it decided to push it's paw back down again, re-catching its prey.

Shifting as much as his body would allow him to Natsu tried to slip out from under the death trap but to no avail. It only pushed down harder when he squirmed.

The rocks beneath him began to splinter as the beast increased it's force on his back.

Eyes darting around Natsu looked for an escape, something to get him out of this mess. Finding nothing his eyes fell on Lucy.

She had brought him back, he was sure of it. Lucy had probably gotten hurt because of it too. This was how he repaid her? Getting killed right after?

What a joke all of this was.

He didn't want to die. No, he really didn't. He had a lot of things he wanted to still do. But his stupid body just wouldn't move, on a regular day he would be able to throw this thing off. This time his boy just wouldn't help him kill this thing and carry Rito and Lucy away from harms way. Wouldn't allow him to do what he wanted to do. Wouldn't allow him to do what he absolutely _needed _to do.

His body just wouldn't move as he willed it to. Natsu had pushed himself too far and now...it was over?

He felt one of the claws beginning to break through his skin. He couldn't even breathe anymore.

Natsu didn't want to be awake for this, or did he want Lucy to wake up to this again. Feeling the blade inside him shift again he slammed his eyes shut. This was pure agony, getting ripped apart inside and out at the same time. He had never been in so much physical pain before in his life.

Emotionally he wasn't doing much better. Lucy would hate him for sure.

But he just couldn't move. His fingers only twitched in response now...he had promised. He had promised and he was breaking that now. Now he wouldn't be able to go with Lucy...go out with Lucy...she had asked him and he had gotten his hopes up. It was a dinner together...it was a promise of a date together.

He hadn't even gotten the chance.

All he got was a promise that now he couldn't fulfill. And how he would regret that unfulfilled promise. He felt himself choking back a sob, he must really look pathetic right now but he just didn't care.

He was about to die and he had never wanted to live so much before in his life.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Natsu's eyes shot open, he knew that voice anywhere. What the hell was Gray doing here?

Relief flooded through his body as he felt the beast step off of him. Gasping for breath he rolled over grabbing his stomach as the contents threatened to come up.

He had never felt this shitty before in his life, from his curled up spot in the ground he couldn't even move.

"Oi, flame-breath. Where the hell have you been?" Gray's voice growled from above him. "You look like shit."

"You always look like shit." Natsu forced back, heaving himself up into a sitting position somehow. He swayed in effort to keep himself upright.

"Re-equip. Purgatory Armor!" Natsu heard before he felt a gust of wind beside him and heard the clashing of sword against scale.

Looks like Erza was here too.

"Luce...go see if she's okay." He muttered to Gray nodding in her direction, unable to move that far himself. Not saying a word Gray turned and ran after hearing his words.

Natsu watched closely as Gray gently picked her up and shook her lightly. Feeling his stomach getting hot for some reason he forced himself to watch to see if she was alright.

Sure enough she stirred, seemingly confused at first then whipping up and looking around.

* * *

><p>Her head was throbbing. Gray? Looks like the backup was finally here. Lucy blinked a few times her mind taking its sweet time focusing. Quickly she sat up, against Gray's protests to take it easy and looked around desperately.<p>

Natsu, where was Natsu? Had he actually come to or was it just her hopeful imagination?

Her eyes found him easy enough but the relief she wanted to feel didn't quite come. He was sitting there, barely, and looking towards her. Their eyes met for a moment, he was having trouble just holding onto consciousness, she could tell. Watching as his eyelids would droop. Getting up to her feet she quickly got up and limped towards him.

A loud noise was heard beside her and before she new what had happened Erza flew by in front of her. Stopping dead in her tracks she threw her head in the direction Erza had flown.

As the dust settled a very unfazed Erza stepped out, wearing her purgatory armor, somehow the black armor lustrous even through the dirt.

"You're alright Lucy? Good. I will finish this for you." She spoke, hair whipping behind her as she took off towards the beast again.

"GRAY!" Erza yelled, signaling Gray to join the battle. Without a word he also sprung into action.

Lucy's feet moving on their own accord she found her way to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu..." She managed to speak, looking at his worn out face. He smiled meekly up at her as she got down to her knees.

Reaching out she gently wiped his dirt stained face, frowning at his little smile. Natsu didn't look very good.

"You, okay?" Lucy heard him rasp, beating her to the question.

"Idiot." Was all she could get out before she started to ball. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing gently but still as hard as she needed to. She didn't want to let him go, not this time, never again actually.

He was such a bloody mess but he was alive. That was what she had asked him to do wasn't it? Well...it was to be careful but really, that just wasn't his style. His stupid style that would just get him hurt regardless of what he would do. He was barely alive but.._.he still was_ and that's all that mattered. She felt his hand on her back lightly at first. After a few minutes his other hand found the back of her head and he suddenly pulled, pushing her in more and deeper to him. He desperately pulled her in and dug his face into her neck clinging onto her as if his life depended on it. Muscles straining he hugged her with all the strength left in his body. Lucy closed her eyes and bit her lip, he could convey so much emotion in just one hug. She felt all his pain, his fear, his anxiety, stress, worry, trust, everything he was feeling at the same time. The way he hugged her like she was the only thing in the world right now, like nothing else mattered, like she was the only thing that made anything better. Lucy felt all of that in just one hug.

The fight continued on right beside them, clashing and yelling. Gray bombarding the beast with whatever he could throw at it, Erza slashing away but all in all, it had barely an effect at all.

"NATSU!"

Lucy looked up, pulling Natsu away only slightly so he could see who had called him.

A little blue exceed was standing in the doorway looking worn out and yet shocked at the same time. It probably wasn't easy to see his best friend like this. Heck anything you looked at going on inside this cave right now would be shocking.

He ran with his little feet as fast as he could towards the broken dragon slayer, tears streaming behind him in a steady waterfall.

"Happy." Natsu chuckled quietly, reaching out a shaky hand, waiting as his cat ran at top speed towards him.

Lucy's eyes were on the other two that had just entered the cave, Wendy and her cat Carla.

"WENDY! WENDY OVER HERE!" Lucy cried loudly waving an arm frantically in the air, grabbing the attention of the younger girl. Wendy was already running towards them, Carla in tow.

Finally. Finally Natsu would be okay. All he needed was to be healed by Wendy and he would be as good as knew right? Erza and Gray would take care of the beast, they'd grab Rito and run. Then the guys would be healed and everything would be good again.

Contrary to what Lucy would like to believe, things were never that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wholey shiznet I just read the new Chapter of FAIRY TAILLLLL. GOD I want the MOVIE to COME OUT NOW and the next CHAPTERS TOO omg...why is Natsu so fricken awesome? So behind the scenes, he fricken takes care of business no one else knows about! I love it! And Lucy's in trouble and Natsu seems pretty PISSED.<strong>

**Wanna know why he's so pissed?**

**Cause he loves her. HA. Mwuahah!**

**He just doesn't know about it yet. But he will. Don't worry...he wiilll. WHOA I just read it carefully, 'the one who carried Natsu in'...was LUCY. OMGAWD...yeah she would carry him in wouldn't she damn it why couldn't they have shown that one! RAWR,.  
><strong>

**Wish I knew how to read japanese so I could tell what was WRITTEN about the MOVIE. I mean COMEON that sucks so bad...hmm yes a few pictures and a shitton of writing in a language I can't read yaaaaayyy...someone should translate that soon!**

**If you read japanese you should lemme know too hahah.**

**OHHH And I just watched the new Fairy Tail Episode! Agfb9pbqoj...I fangirled everywhere, there was NALU and GRUVIA and GAJEELxLEVY like no other. And Natsu looking dressed up...god I watched that so many times.  
><strong>

**_ANYWAY YAY, so there's another chappy for you guys from me! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review and make my day please and thankya!_**

_**To my Reviewers**_:

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX: **Yo! Why thankya very much! Oh peeshaaa you probably write fantastic! Soon as I get some spare time Imma pop over and make sure to read and review your stories too! OH PEESHA, I'm glad to have you as my competitor bud, we shall write to our hearts content and wish for the best! I wish you good luck and whatever happens will be awesome. Don't worry too much about it, I doubt I will win as well cause there are awesome writers everywhere including yourself! I just had fun entering in it! ya! There ya go thats the spirit, its all fun and games!...is favourited not a word...oh I guess its not cause it's underlined! I USE IT ALL THE TIME haha. Thankya for reviewing again! P.S. I see your picture is of Rin. AKFJBQOUBE I love him too. I just finished reading and watching Ao no exorcist. God damn so good!

**Footster26: **hmm...I guess it would be wouldn't it. I know, talk about painful mm? TEEHEE. Hope you enjoyed this chappy too! Thanks for reviewing ^^

**Badger Face: **AAAAAAAhhhhh well...I tried so hard not to make this one a cliffy too but DAMN I CAN'T HELP IT...everywhere I tried to end it wouldn've been considered a cliffy! raawwrrr...please du fall off the cliff! ahahah,YOU KNOW WHAT! I agree with you that time WOULD have been a good time for a kiss scene...that's half the reason why I took so long! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD PUT IT IN OR NOT! WUHAAA...and everyone keeps telling me that but I've decided on something else, and there is REASON behind it...and I hope it'll work out good too. It was a little cliche to have them kiss then I would think. I want it to be more of a surprise to my readers! YAY. Yeah, so I had Kurai interrupt, what a cockblocker eh? Heheh thankya for reviewing! ^^

**icefox94: **Trolololol. Cause I'm trolling! Wuahah! Lucy found the typical help of Gray and Erza and Wendy yay! That was a little predictable but really, they're the majority of everyone's favourite group so I thought ah why the hell not! well the tunnel did collapse but remember there is a hole in the mountain side now due to Natsu's fire attack, actually there are two now cause of the monster busting another one too. YA Lucy did get her keys back whooot. Well, I didn't bring aquarius out cause she'd rage on everyone when they don't need it haah, maybe I'll bring her out later for ya ;) Hope you liked this chapter thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**Flutter by Me Schmetterling: **AW omg you make me so HAPPY! Oh well I do have some spelling mistakes here and there cause DAMN it can be tiring to spell check your own work over and over! GOD Y U SO NICE! You flatter me! Thankyou so much! oh I KNOW, sometimes the most touching moments are at the brink of death, cause when else can you say it! RAWR. This cliffy was pretty goooood...or bad...AH. I KNOW...as I was saying to Badger Face that's why I was taking so long to update last time, well one of the reasons, I just couldn't think if I should put one in or not but I decided there was a better way to go about it, it would've been so cliche I found. BUT, I will explain WHY it didn't happen in later chapters no worries! sorry to be a lil dissappointing there...YEP there definetly is more grabbing onto each other, after the time they spent together I think they are growing very attached to each other ;) ;) teehee! Of course it does, anything Nalu makes sense (die hard Nalu fan) yes I will go down with this ship. Thankyou so much for reviewing! ^^

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUniverse0: **Yo! AW NO dun be depressed, that's not good at all! I hope this one made ya happy too! Aw, thankyou very much thats so nice! Thanks a ton for reviewing! ^^

**Nalu Shipper: **Yo, I believe in your name! Teehe why thankya! I DON'T KNOW...honestly I researched that and there's times when she's called Carla or Charle! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! O well...as long as you get who I'm saying its sall good. 0_0 I DON'T LIKE HAPPY EVIL DUCK...I like my cookies!...oh ya and I think I need my soul too trololo. I shall battle your evil duck and win back my wonderful cookies!

*awesome battle action scene*

I have barely survived but I managed to get back most of my cookies, and I MADE FRIENDS WITH YOUR DUCK MWUAHAHAH, cause in reality I am happy and evil at the same time so we can relate, so I shared some of my cookies with him too.

WOW...I am a weird on BUT thankyou for reviewing! :P

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUniverse0: **Since you reviewed SO MANY AWESOOME TIMES I made a reply to your reviews other than the one for chapter 16, if that makes sense :S. weee. Hahah, I'm so happy! Hahah I KNOW THE MOVIE MAKES ME WANNA FLAIL! Whooot and I am excited about the Naruto one as well! just less than Fairy Tail. OI There's a One Piece one coming out too! df faiowbpsfa all these anime movies make me sooo excited! AW shucks I'm glad you think so!

**Spiral Reflection: **Yo. Why thankya, cool name. High five. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**FTWforANIME: **1. HELL YEAH I HAVE, fricken love . 2. MOST of it yeah...well under half still...working on it :P! 3. I actually JUST watched Blue Exorcist, like after I wrote that chapter, damn good anime as well! I do not know even what Vocaliods are hahah, I JUST MADE THEM UP THOUGH! Teehee. I didn't really sit there and think of characters I already knew I just started typing and tried to make up names :P My reason for that was that Rito's guild IS from a different land, it's not in Fiore so...kinda makes sense. Ya Natsu means Summer! I think...yeah I'm pretty sure hahah. Well I just wanted japanese names cause they do sound cooler, like come on if he started listing off like Steve and Jill that's not as cool right? hahahah thanks a ton for reviewing!

**xXNalu-fanXx: **Kurai is a beeaasst sometimes I swear, he just won't stay down. aww shucks, thanks a ton! I appreciate you reviewing! Thankya! ^^

**JazzJenzie: **Oh god yeah I bet it would, I would never know! haahh

Natsu: Uh, it's okay?

Me: That's nice you wanna comfort her but come on Natsu it's not okay. You've got a blade inside you!

Natsu: Well whose fault is that!

Me: It's all for the greater good ya know. You'll see.

Natsu: *walks away*

Me: I know where you live!

Anyway, moving on...aw hell yeah beast of destruction mwuahaha can't touch him dun nanana dunna dunaa can't touch him.

Me: Look Rito! You have another fan girl! And she thinks your awesome and she will cheer you on!

Rito: *blushes* Um...thanks...

Me: I swear I wrote you with more spunk than that!

Rito: Well its not like I can hug her or anything!

Me: Yes. Yes you can.

*Rito hugs JazzJenzie*

Me: Yep, Amu's gonna have my head for that one!

WELL THEN. Lmfao, I'm so hyped up today for some reason! ANYWAY Thanks a ton for reviewing! ^^

**Soraye: **Well, I intended that to be more of a figure of speech, but really we don't actually know what has happened to his guild yet cause we haven't seen it! Dun DUN DUUNN. I dug into my brain and pulled out random letters and made names! WHOOT. Oh god yeah no idea where Hotaru came from, I guess it sounds a little like Hikaru from Ouran Host Club! Lol, Thank YOU VERY MUCh for reviewing! Thanks a ton! ^^

**AMU: **For this review I shall let you talk to Rito.

Me: Go Rito!

Rito:...Uh, Hi Amu. I'm glad your liking LeeSUP's story so far...this is weird!

Me: Shuddap and keep talking!

Rito:...well...I said your name cause I miss you, and...damn it...I miss you the most! Don't worry I'll make sure Natsu is okay for you. Well, LeeSUP told me she makes cliffhangers to try to entice her readers and keep them coming back for sure. I will try to kill Kurai for you if that is what you wish. I hope you continue to read and check up on me, I hope you are doing well. I want to see you again...

Me: Oh don't get all sad and mushy!

Rito: *blushes and looks away* Shut up!

Me: Well AMU, thanks a ton for reviewing~~ Aw, thanks for the compliments I appreciate that! ^^

**XxtailsfanxX: **Aww thankyou so much I appreciate that a lot! Thankyou for reviewing~! ^^

**DarkFaerie0: **Daw, why thankya. I know, Kurai will be hated foreverrrr. Thanks I hope you enjoyed this one too! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **AH I KNOW IM AWEFUL. Its k, I hate cliffies too...but can't stop writing them...god Im awful. yay, I hope you continue to like it~~ BAH! You No studier! I iz jealous, I've always had to work hard! Thanks a ton for reviewing! ^^

**Hejmdal: **Yo! Thanks a ton! AH really? Laxus? Hm...maybe he shares a little resemblance ahah yeah the earphones I can see that. Hm, well I'm sad to say he MAY be showing up again next chapter DUN DUN DUUUNN. Teehee. Yes. Yes Natsu is for sure. Yes yes it waaassss. thanks for reviewign! ^^

**Rei-chu Asakura: **Hey you, your awesome for reviewing so much, did you know that. I will give you a high five.

*Slaps computer screen*

Luckily my computer didn't break. Yay~! Daw, yeah. Lucy is a role model, against the odds you can still pull through with enough determination ^^ Hahah, aww, in a way I wish that Natsu's scar came from something cool, or from deeper in his past so we found out more about him. Oh well...omg you wrote so much!OH I torture Natsu like there is no tomorrow. My god, it's my favourite past time, does that make me a bad person? I swear I have my reasons! Poor Lucy, its probably pretty hard on her, watching Natsu do reckless things continuously. why of course, there's no way they'd act like this in the anime YET...YET! Teehee yep Rito does make Natsu jealous :P it needed to be done. Hahah, I always try to incorporate some Natsuish things in to keep him at least a little in character! Hao Asakura? Doesn't ring any bells? Lmfao "Wood make! Bed!" I think I actually pee'd myself imagining that one omg haahah! AW! Thankyou so much! Yep he was the person with the binoculars! Hahah, well how can you make fun of someone you don't really know at all? So really you just pull insults out of the stupidity hat. Rito can be scary but really he's just a big teddy-bear...kinda... Rat-things? My god no, but I will SO keep my eyes peeled from now on!

Me: *hands Rito a cookie* Rei-chu Asakura says you deserve a cookie.

Rito: ...*takes cookie* Thankyou! *Smiles politely*

Hmmm Natsu without his scarf! I agree he is very much smexy. I know I thankyou very much for the long reviews I really like them! They give me motivation like no other! Lolz Azuma, I realized AFTER I made Rito I was like...damn their power is actually fairly similar arg. All we know is that Kurai said he destroyed Chain Roze, that was after he found Rito. After beating Rito up he said if Rito worked for him his guild wouldn't be destoryed, but did it anyway. If that makes sense. I will be seriously considering doing a special one-shot for ya about that moment! I KNOW, its so crazy I can't believe so many people like this! Makes me feel awesome!

Natsu: Shuddap! I'm not jealous! *Huffs slightly*

Me: He totally is.

I'm trying to update so you can have one more chappy to read! Mmm Natsu turning into a monster would've been another good way to go! I didn't really think of it! hell yeah, it's kinda my style, gore and blood :P I know, villians weren't born evil! WHOOOOT NALUUUU!

Natsu: O_O bellydance? Yes please.

Lucy: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL

Well, I am pretty brutal, Poor Natsu, he always goes through so much. AH so many people told me that, and I do have a reason why they didn't have a moment. it will be explained! I thought it would be a little too cliche, but dun worry!

THERE I UPDATED PRETTY SOON! YAAAAY. God it was tough but thankyou for reviewing like a madman! I reaaaally appreciate it! ^^

**raven rose 101: **THANKYOU VERY MUCH. yay caps! Ah! I hope you continue to read and enjoy ^^ Thanks a tone for reviewing!

**XxCamixX: **IM SORRRYYYY, I know I'm jsut aweful, but come on, cutting the story into different parts during a fight scene, HOW CAN IT NOT BE A CLIFFY hahahaha! Well, I think I plan to explain more about Kurai's powers later cause its hard to bring it up and explain it during the fight...Thankyou a ton for reviewing! ^^


	18. Battle: Collapse Part IV

**Yo. Thought I would update again, its a little shorter than normal this time, hope you don't mind too too much. I have finals soon so I wrote a chappy and now I'm off to study. I'm going to try to update more often so they may be shorter for a bit. The way I think of it, it's better than nothing right? If your interested in a random fact I was listening to Ever After by Marianas Trench when I wrote this chappy, it is currently my favorite song I guess. **

**Sorry if Natsu is a lil OOC this chappy but really, if Natsu's never been in this position then REALLY how are we to know what he would do or say!  
><strong>

**Anyyywaaay hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was always the eyes. Once the eyes were hit the beast would loose control. Of course Gray didn't know this, so sending an ice-arrow to one of it's apparent weak spots didn't seem like a bad idea. Actually, sending a bunch of frozen arrows to take out a number of eyes seemed like a great idea at the time.<p>

So that's exactly what he did. He hadn't expected to regret it so soon.

The thing lost all sense of reality flailing madly, dodging it quickly Gray managed to narrowly avoid being swatted like a fly by its many tails. On instinct he glanced around to make sure everyone else nearby was aware of what was happening. Happy, Wendy and Carla were too busy running to see. Quickly turning on his heel he grabbed Happy and was about to snatch Wendy and Carla out of harms way when a gust of wind blew by him. Erza had already beat him to it, wearing her cheetah print Flight Armor. Gray tucked out of the way as the tails swung right where Happy and the others had been seconds before. The tail continued on its path, swinging around heading in Natsu and Lucy's direction.

"Lucy! Natsu! Look out!" Gray yelled as he watched helplessly. Natsu had already seen what had happened, he had watched the tail narrowly miss his nakama and come towards them. Reacting on instinct he pushed Lucy away, his hands on her shoulders shoving her onto the ground and out of harms way.

Lucy stared as she fell to the ground, what did he think he was doing! The world slowed down for a few moments, just long enough for Lucy and Natsu to make eye contact. What was that look in his eyes? She didn't like it, it was like he was perfectly calm and accepting about what was about to happen. Why wouldn't he be the least bit scared right now? It just didn't make sense. The tail was upon him before she could even think to make some kind of noise, even begin to say _something._

Natsu brought his arms as a shield, the tail making contact with his forearms and then he was gone. Lucy stared at the spot he had been sitting milliseconds ago, where she had just thought she wouldn't let him go! Her eyes followed in the direction he had been thrown in, fear and dread evident on her face. She was terrified to see what had happened, Lucy didn't want to see him not moving on the ground again. She just couldn't handle that.

To her relief she didn't see that at all. Her eyes traveled up the ground and found Natsu, in Rito's arms. Rito had actually _caught _Natsu! Not only that but Natsu was still awake, rubbing his arms gingerly but still, he was awake!

Lucy almost started crying right then and there.

"He's okay! Now finish that stupid thing off!" Rito shouted, nodding his head towards the beast.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy heard Gray mumble.

"Rito, he's on our side." Lucy answered, managing to get up and over to where the others were minus Natsu and Rito. "We can trust him."

Accepting her judgment Gray and Erza lept into action again, taking on the still crazed beast. Lucy fingered her keys, she really wanted to use them again but she knew it would just become problematic if she passed out from overexertion. Turning back to Wendy and the cats she gave a reassuring smile, it was small but it was a smile nonetheless. Happy and Carla smiled back, Wendy's smile was short-lived as she turned her attention back to Natsu.

"It's okay, you'll get to heal him soon." Lucy stated, knowing the girl was worried. Heck, Lucy was worried herself but there was no way they could get to him right now. The beast was on a rampage, it was unpredictable and if they tried to go to him they'd just be in the same spot they had been in before. There had been enough injuries for a long while, there was no need for more. Everyone silently understood that. After all, Natsu was in bad shape, very bad shape, it would take a lot out of Wendy to heal him, if anyone else was seriously injured it could put Natsu's life in danger. That's why when Wendy attempted to start healing Lucy she had refused, Wendy needed to preserve her magic.

So now everyone was a little extra cautious, just in case.

Minutes passed, the beast just wouldn't slow, any attack Gray or Erza pushed against the thing had seemingly no effect whatsoever. Now they were beginning to use up most of their power.

Watching intently at the other two wizard's teamwork Rito racked his brain at something to do. The thing was unstoppable, that was a given. Impenetrable hide, impossible defenses, no blind spots or weak spots it seemed. That one guy couldn't even freeze the thing! It would just shatter the ice, it wasn't effected by ice and probably not by fire either, Kurai would have made sure of that. Kurai. Eyes glancing around, he found the evil man in a frozen heap on the side lines. He couldn't have made an animal with no weak spots whatsoever right? It had to have one somewhere didn't it? Maybe it couldn't swim? Or maybe it could only eat certain foods so other food would make it sick? Maybe it couldn't handle higher altitudes? It could be any of those things, it could be anything! But nothing that was easily determined fighting here as they were. It's eyes were weaker but it would triple in power if they were even touched...even if all the eyes were gone the thing could still manage to kill everyone here.

Turning his attention back to the dragon slayer in his arms Rito gritted his teeth. They guy wasn't even trying to sit up on his own anymore, completely relying on Rito's strength to keep him upright so he could watch the fight. His breathing was fast and irregular, becoming more like panting than breathing. He leaned heavily on the arms supporting him, his own hands occupied, putting pressure on some of his heavier wounds. The one Kurai had recently given him was becoming a problem. Rito stared at the blood, it was black, had what Kurai said about the liver been true? If it had been, Natsu would be already a hopeless case. Rito had seen the blue-haired girl begin to try to heal Lucy's ankles, Lucy refusing of course. After all, a healer can only use so much of their healing magic before becoming exhausted. It was a stroke of luck that a healer was anywhere in proximity at all! Natsu just needed to be healed by her...and it would all be fine right?

What if he actually did die? Rito would gladly give his liver to the guy if that's what it would take, it had been his fault to drag him into his problems in the first place. It just wouldn't be fair for Rito to live through this when Natsu died. It wouldn't be right. Rito was the bad guy, he deserved death many times over for what he had done but Natsu still fought along side him. Was willing to risk his life to fight. Was willing to die...it just wasn't fair that Natsu had to pay because Rito had been so stupid.

No, Rito refused to take Natsu death as an option. The guy wouldn't, no _couldn't _die and that was that. Regardless Natsu still needed help and fast.

Looking back at the battle a ways away Rito observed the beast closely, for some kind of opening. Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing. _It was just becoming more and more violent, Gray and Erza managing to corner it between themselves and the wall now. A cornered rat could be a terrifying thing. It swung its claws and whipped its tail out in every direction, slamming into the mountain wall harshly sending shock waves through the entire mountain.

Hearing a loud crack Rito looked up, the ceiling had begun to splinter and crack. Small pieces sprinkled to the floor, dust floating down in sheets.

The mountain had begun to collapse.

Clenching his fists in desperation Rito looked around for something, anything he could do to help. His roots wouldn't be able to puncture the hide of that thing and he knew it. He didn't have the plants with him that could make some kind of paralysis potion, Lucy's whip would even be pointless in this case, even if the thing ate it. The whip didn't have that much of the paralysis plant embedded in it, it was enough to freeze a person, but a huge beast it would probably just slow it down a little if at all. It would take a while to take effect too. Getting frustrated Rito started to get angry, if Kurai had not brought this thing up at the last second they would've been out of this hell hole by now! If Kurai hadn't made this forest in the first place none of this would've happened, many innocent people would still be alive. If Kurai was dead all of this wouldn't be happening.

Wait a second. It couldn't be that simple could it?

Shifting Natsu over slightly Rito freed one of his hands. This was one of those times when something was so obvious he just couldn't see it. If he killed Kurai, his magic should dissipate and they should be free, the beast, everything would be gone!

And Kurai happened to be completely frozen and vulnerable out of the view of the others, behind a newly fallen rock. It didn't get much easier than this. Placing his bloody palm on the ground he found more roots deep down in the earth and begun to bring them up. It was rather difficult, the holes in his palms impairing his usual swiftness but sure enough they moved through the dirt.

"Now die and let us go!" Rito hissed, swinging his arm up quickly bringing the roots out of the ground and through the body that had tormented him so. Making sure to strike practically all the vital spots Rito continued bringing more and more up through the paralyzed body, impaling the man repeatedly. Rito didn't enjoy killing people but for once he did get a little satisfaction out of this...which was probably wrong but he did deserve it. Kurai deserved death a thousand times over for taking his nakama from him. For a brief moment Rito caught the look on Kurai's face, the same smirk he had been wearing as he tried to suffocate Natsu, the same smirk he wore as he did horrible things throughout his life, it was frozen on his face forever and finally the light left the man's eyes. Kurai died right then and there, finally after so many minutes, hours, years, Rito was a free man.

He heard yelling as the mountain began to collapse at a faster rate, larger rocks smashing to the floor. Sure enough Rito's idea pulled through, the beast stopped in it's tracks and began to dissolve into the air. The golden hue of magic fading into nothing.

Not really understanding what was going on Erza began to shout to the others to get out of the mountain. The beast had begun to disappear for some reason, which was fine with her. Pointing in the direction of the nearest hole in the mountain side she yelled for everyone to move and move quickly. Gray grabbing Wendy's hand and pulling her towards the hole, the cats followed suit. Lucy stared at Natsu from across the room, his eyes were closed now and he was sitting limply in Rito's grasp. Rito and him were on the other side of the room, closer to the other hole. Which happened to open to the other side of the mountain, meaning they would have to travel around the side of the mountain in order to meet again.

She didn't want to leave him again.

Rito saw Lucy standing and watching them.

"GO! I got him! We will meet you outside!" He screamed over the cracking and earsplitting noise of the the mountain collapsing. The celestial mage turned only slightly, absolutely torn as what to do.

"GO!" Rito yelled louder this time, pouring as much authority into his voice as he could. To his relief the red-haired wizard had already grabbed her and begun to pull her towards the other hole. Thank god.

Picking Natsu up quickly he put the guy on his back, in a sloppy piggy-back. It was the easiest way to run while carrying someone anyway. Rito took off at top speed towards the other hole. Dodging the rocks as they fell he managed to close in on the exit rather quickly, it was getting harder and harder to see with all the dust and dirt floating in the air, it was even harder to breath. Holding his breath he pushed himself the last couple of meters and out into the sunlight. The mountain completely collapsed on itself then, shooting more dust out of the hole Rito had just stepped out of. Coughing Rito moved away quickly, subconsciously wondering if the others had made it. Moving into clear air his attention turned back to Natsu. Rito didn't stop moving, walking towards were the others were. The faster he got to them the faster they could get Natsu some help.

The fire mages arms were hanging limply out from over Rito's shoulders, the bruises from the most recent attack darkening on his skin. Holding onto his thighs and leaning forward slightly Rito prevented him from falling off. Natsu's chin was on Rito's shoulder, his head lolled off to one side obviously it was too much effort to keep it up on his own. He was still panting and his eyes were closed, actually Rito could feel the guys temperature spiking and his weak heartbeat could be felt through his back, it was going irregularly fast. Rito didn't know a lot about health but he did know what kind of things happened when someone lost a lot of blood, or had a lot of internal bleeding. The body starts working on overdrive, the heart pumps faster than it should and the person would go into the first stages of shock, and if whatever was creating the shock wasn't fixed the body's organs would begin to fail. Once the body got far enough into the shock process it's impossible to fix. Obviously in Natsu's case the problem was internal bleeding but Rito was thinking he wasn't too far along in the shock process, hyperventilating would begin in the first steps and he hadn't really been doing it at this rate for too long.

"Oi, Natsu. How're you feeling?" He knew it wasn't the best question but it needed to be asked.

"Is...that a joke?" The fire-mage chuckled. "The knife s'gone now."

Rito was somewhat relieved to hear that, at least now he wouldn't be getting _more _injuries, it looked like the things that were produced using less magic disappeared faster.

"Does it still hurt?"

"...I...uh...I don't feel anything right now. S'cold though." Natsu's voice came out barely as a whisper. Rito didn't respond at all, it was never a good sign, numbness and the guy was beginning to shiver...another sign of shock. At least he wasn't in any pain right now. Natsu's eyes were cracked open only slightly, just enough to see a slit of the world.

"...would it have been selfish of me to have wanted to kiss her?" Natsu spoke again.

"No." Rito responded, immediately knowing exactly who the Dragon Slayer was referring to.

"I wanted to...back when she was about to go get...help...but I just couldn't. I mean, I...was a little scared but...the main reason...I could feel it...I could feel my insides being sliced apart. I know that I...don't have that much time left...and...I knew it would've made me...happy but...wouldn't it have been selfish to kiss her...and then end up dying?...Wouldn't that just...end up hurting her...I didn't think I'd be...able to make it out...of this one." Natsu explained with difficulty, his breathing pattern was making it difficult for him to talk.

"If you never show her your true feelings, that would just hurt her more."

"I wish I had done it earlier...but now. Doesn't is seem...pointless?."

"No. No it doesn't you idiot. I would give anything to be able to tell Amu that I loved her. I regret not telling her earlier too and now I always will! Hell, you've got time to say it so say it! You've got all the time in the world!" Rito hissed, annoyed to even be having this conversation. Natsu slumped more, his forehead thumped lightly against Rito's shoulder.

"Rito...I can...feel it. I think...I feel myself dying." Natsu breathed out.

"Shut up. Don't talk like that. I saw a healer in the rescue team that came. She can heal you so don't worry."

"But...she doesn't have enough power to fix this...healing deep wounds...she just doesn't have enough energy for all of mine at one time."

"Shut up. You don't know that."

"Rito...I want to live but...I just...don't think I have that option anymore." Natsu muttered, clenching his fists as much as he could, the fingers barely twitching in response.

"For someone who says they are on the verge of dying you sure talk a lot." Rito snapped. He would make sure this guy made it somehow even if it took his own life.

They were quiet for a while, the only sound was the crunching of rocks beneath Rito's feet and Natsu's labored breathing. Rito's eyes searched forwards for the others but he did find the scenery rather distracting. Everything everywhere was disappearing, everything looked like it had gold trim as the magic used to create it dissolved, sparkling at first then erasing itself completely. It was almost beautiful in a way. The place that had been hell was now bright and shining as it faded away, like it was suddenly fading away to heaven, from his memory. It seemed like a fitting end for some reason. Even the mountain they were standing on was evaporating into the sky, walking quickly Rito headed down the mountain at the same time. Once all Kurai's magic was gone they'd be somewhere else completely, where Kurai had planted his own bubble of forest scenery. Hopefully they wouldn't be standing in the middle of a lake or something dangerous. Remembering back to when he had first come into the forest Rito thought it had been smaller shrubs and plants and then as the foliage grew thicker until he found himself in this forest. Unless Kurai moved it they should still be in a lighter forest, but it was important they found each other before it all disappeared, it would be harder to find each other in plants than on a mountain side.

"Could you...do me a favor?" Natsu interrupted his thoughts. "In the case...that the worst...happens?"

Rito frowned, he didn't want to humor these thoughts in the slightest. The crazy idiot with so much energy Rito thought he was part monkey was talking as if he was going to die. The happy-go lucky maniac was in a dark place right now, making final requests. It all just made Rito angry. Taking Rito's silence as an apparent yes, Natsu continued on.

"If...I die," Going from 'knowing he was going to die' to 'if', looked like Natsu was the one humoring Rito now. "Could you...look...after Lucy?"

"No."

His response was clear and precise, directly to the point. Natsu seemed rather taken aback, not being able to react physically didn't stop him from making a face.

"I won't do that Natsu. She is for you and only you to take care of. I'm afraid that if I had that task, and with her being so similar to Amu that I would fall in love with her. Without you there Natsu there would be nothing stopping me. I don't want to betray you like that whether you are there or not. You are supposed to be with her, not me, I've missed my chance with Amu and I have accepted that to the best of my abilities. I don't want to forsake her as a memory as well by replacing her. I can do anything for you but that." Rito sighed, it was hard for him to admit but it needed to be said.

"Okay...do me a favor...if I die...stay away from Lucy." Natsu mumbled changing his mind.

Rito laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"That's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today, I'll try to update another one very soon, I may take longer in order to make it longer. We ARE nearing the end of the story DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. BUT do not worry! There are still a few chappies left and if your feeling shitty cause its over (if you are thankyou for being such an awesome reader) then feel free to check out my other fic I will be beginning soon The Princess and the Pirate, another Nalu fic of course, just go to my page and check out the first chapterpreview! **

**I got my idea of Rito's little blurb at the end there from an actual real life story. It was during WWII and there were two guys who were the best of friends throughout the years. One was married and the other wasn't, the one that was married talked of his wife all the time to his friend, telling him everything about her. He was eventually wounded and died in the war. Once the war was over his friend had an opportunity to go see his best friend's wife but refused, claiming that seeing this woman he had heard so much about he would end up falling in love with her and he couldn't do that to his best friend. He never met her. Seriously reading about that, his actual words made me cry. It was so touching my god I just had to put SOMETHING like that in. Hope you enjoyed it at least a lil.  
><strong>

**Thanks a ton for reading and please review!**

**To my reviewers:**

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUnivers0: **Teehee aw thanks I am happy it was so awesome, that's what I try for hahah :P

Me: Geez Natsu, so defensive!

Natsu: growls

Tehee! Hope you enjoyed this one too, even if it was rather short!

**raven rose 101: **Hahah, well now you probably still have suspense cause we didn't really solve a lot with this chappy! Teehee hope you enjoyed this one too!

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **Yaaay! Other Fairy Tail members to the rescue! Whooot! Aw, I'm glad it was emotional enough for ya but DUN CRYYY NOOOOOO! Thanks for reviewing!

**blankreviewer: **AH! Congrads on the first time reviewing! hahah I would never be mad atcha, unless it was just a flat out hate comment hahah, but I mean even constructive critisism helps! ^^ I do like making Natsu helpless :P its just cause he never if EVER gets put in that position so I find it interesting? Maybe? Other people seem to like it so thats good enough for me :P Hope your enjoying my story! Thanks a ton for reviewing!

**JazzJenzie: **

Me: Look what you made her do Rito!

Rito: I didn't know she would faint!...Sorry Ichigo, my bad on that one.

Me: AW! They're big fans! AHHH that makes me flail in happiness! I know right? Erza and Gray kick butt whereever they go! Whooot!

Natsu: Hah, thanks. Deaths got nothing on me.

Me: Oh you don't know for sure yet Natsu so I wouldn't say that yet.

Rito: Iffy? _IFFY? _You pickin a fight munchkin?

Me: Munchkin? What the hell kind of insult is that? He`s probably taller than you for all you know! Aw, and look, Jazz stood up for ya again! Isn`t she just the nicest?

Rito: He`s picking a fight with me! I`ll kick your ass pretty boy!

Me: My god you have no idea what he looks like, he may just be able to kick your ass into a pulp. Thank goodness your okay! Thanks a ton for your review! Hope you continue to like the story!

Wendy:...I`m scared.

Me: Then you`d better do as your told. trololo!

**DarkFaerie0: **Yep he sure does, I mean they can`t live without each other right?...RIGHT? I dunno, depends where my story goes wuahahaha! I KNOW, its driving me nuts I wanna know about the movie! RAWR! Wendy can`t heal deep wounds, that is important. Hmm what will happen what will happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**AMU: **Yay super long review is awesome! Oh nooess dun cryyy! Happy Ending?...we`ll see mwuahaha! YA I KNOW SHE HAS TO BE IN DANGER CAUSE NATSU`S GOTTA SHOW HER HOW AWESOME HE IS BY SAVING HER LIKE THE HERO HE IS...and cause he loves her :P I ship them so hard its not even funny. I definitely squealed for Elfman when he won FINALLY omg Fairy Tail got some points...well they couldn`t keep loosing right? I can`t wait for a Natsu battle! Whooot! AH They fricken DANCED and she was like `I wonder if I`ll get proposed to like that`THEN THEY HAD TO BRING NATSU IN RIGHT AFTER. FORESHADOWING I think so.! I know! I have no idea what the heck is going on in the opening but all I know is that it makes me excited! WHOOT. Teehee!

Rito: I killed Kurai for you...and came out mostly unscathed...and I-

Me: Shhh Rito, leave the confessions for later.

XD I`m such a cockblocker sometimes what can I say? Thanks a ton for reviewing!1

**xAnimeLuv: **Oooowwwww I hope you don`t feel the blade in your stomach god that`s just gotta hurt! aw thanks a ton! Thanks for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Hahah! NO U AWESOME! *Shifty eyes as well* It still hasn`t been released exactly what I meant by that muwhaha! teehee, I know. Kurai likes to torture people what can I say, he did it emotionally to Rito for 2 years! AHH DUN CRY! Hahah, Im glad you enjoyed it so much! AHha my god, my LuNa sensor is top notch, it`s quite ridiculous sometimes man I swear! DEAL. it will take years to learn japanese, probably the movie itself will be out by then but DAMN WE WILL BE ABLE TO READ THE MOVIE POSTER LIKE PROS! XD Sorry the chappy isn`t very long this time but thanks for reviewing!

**ixburnout: **AHHH I know, cliffy is my best friend! Natsu`s always getting himself into trouble and pain, its just who he is! Thanks a ton for reviewing!

**FTWforANIME: **I UPDATED PRETTY DARN QUICKLY THIS TIME YAAAAAY! Oh? I`ve never heard of it, interesting. SAY WHAT. No they probably wouldn`t do that, I`d die...seriously right then and there I would die of happiness, like insta death right then and there. I will hope and pray that rumour is true, but yeah it probably isn`t, being realistic...IMMA STILL HOPE WHOOT! Yep I`ve def seen the trailer over and over and over and seen those translations as well my god I can`t wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Footster26: **I KNOW RIGHT? AHHH, there`s just too much excitment to be contained! This anime is just too bloody good for words...ah yeah I guess it kinda was like the lisanna thing, there was another similar scene to that in thie chappy too but it ended happier yaay! Haah I`m glad I could make you emotional with my wordz but DUN CRY its not good! nope! Thankd for reading and reviewing ^^

**Badger Face: **Omg don`t have stroke those aren`t good for ya I`ve been told XD. You know, I heard about the blood being black off of a pretty legit movie so I researched it and I still THINK its right, but eh if its not then it`ll just be something thats true in _their _world I guess :P I did do research on everything else though to make sure reactions to injuries and stuff was legit enough to be realistic. Hahah, yeah I made him to be hated, he isn`t avery nice guy! Aw thanks a ton, I spent a while on that scene cause I wanted it to be emotional and Im happy it came out well thanks! Well I still left ya hanging, hopefully not as bad though...THANKYA for reading and reviewing!

**wolfeclispe25:** Aw thankyou so much! I`m glad you`ve been enjoying! recovery? Who said anything about a recovery? Haha you`ll see, I have a few more chapies in mind yes. Haha You`ll havta keep readin to find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**laxusXlucyfan: **What! LaxusXLucy fan? Whaddya doin reading this fic! Hahah jk jk, glad your reading it :P OMGAWD you make me blush! Teehee! I`m so flattered! Rawr, thankyou for the compliments!

Rito: Damn straight.

Rito appreciates your words as well ^^ I had fun creating him! thankyou so much for the nice review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **I KNOW but I updated pretty quickly this time so you an`t be too mad at me! TEEHEE. I DID IT FOR THE VIRTUAL COOKIE. THANKYOU. Thankya for readin and reviewing! XD

**icefox94: **but...there`s no water anywherez! Oh noooooooo. haha I know eh? Aquarius luvs her boyfriend like no other man! hahah aw IM SORRYYYY for the cliffy! uh, before I guess, its before the 2 year time skip! whoot! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**XxtailsfanxX: **I KNOW EH? I`d be dead from the start hahah. Well, sorry about not making this one too long I hope ya still like it! ^^ I am! But I`m having a lot of fun too especially with awesome reviewers like yourself! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Crimsondrop07: **You just made me giggle outloud in happiness, thankyou SO MUCH, I`m glad your enjoying my story so much! Don`t forget to sleep though! Hhahah! 5:19! That so laaattteee omgaawwd! I really appreciate the criticism, it`s nice to try to improve on whatever I can! I hope I did better with it this time, let me know! I noticed myself doing the paragraph spacing, Im not actually 100% sure why I did that hahaha BUT I think it`s a lot better this chappy! I do check my own work and do my best to fix the grammar mistakes haha, so I will have SOME on occassion but! I shall try my best to catch them! Thankyou very much for reviewing! Hope you continue to read!

**NoemiNalu: **lmfao! Haha! My bad man, I'll try to make it less addicting for ya if you want? hahah, I've totally done that too! Hah, hope you continue reading! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Gajeel: **Aww shucks, thankyou very much! Im glad you think so! I hope you continue to read! Thankyou for reading and reviewign!

**Hejmdal: **OMGAWD PLUE DANCE YAY! Aww your so awesomely awesome, I'm glad your enjoying reading this! Aww Yay makes me happy! I know, Natsu just can't stay away from Lucy! Hmm well I dunno about the villian but grim reaper has his own plans! Dun Dun DUNNN. I can't tell ya, but I am hinting towards stuff about Wendy's abilities to heal and how much she can do, and its all not gooooood. DUN DUN DUN AGAIN! Haha thankyou very much for the nice review I really appreciate it! Hope you continue reading! Thankyou fore reading and reviewing!


	19. The Healing?

**Wholey shit should be studying but DAMN I enjoy writing so much more. I don't need to know Physics anyway dammit all! It's not like anyone is going to ask me how fast a particle is moving through a bloody magnetic field. NO. NO ONE EVER WILL. BAH!**

**Anyway, here I am with another update, I tried to take my time and make this one the way I wanted, and I think I'm satisfied with it. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously...or else I'd make some crazy shit happen! And by crazy I mean NALU NALU NALU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rito trudged on, quite exhausted himself now. Natsu wasn't really heavy but he wasn't exactly light either. He was taking a turn for the worst now, his fever had not stopped climbing and his breathing was becoming ridiculous, picking up and sometimes stopping altogether for a while. With every question Rito asked he only got a small nod or grunt in response now, apparently the dragon slayer wasn't up to talking anymore. His limbs hung loosely as Rito carried him back to his friends.<p>

That healer better be something else.

Stumbling slightly on the loose rocks Rito tried his best not to jolt Natsu in his spot, he earned a small groan but other than that Natsu seemed alright. They were nearing the bottom of the mountain now, which had been steadily disappearing, catching up to the boys as they made their way around it.

It was when his feet finally reached the grass on the base of the mountain when he heard a shout.

"NATSU!"

Somewhat taken aback from the blue cat soaring through the sky Rito stopped in his tracks. There they were, finally. Lucy, another flying cat, a red-haired lady, that ice-mage guy and the smaller blue haired girl. Taking it as a sign to rest Rito carefully pulled Natsu from his back. Since he didn't have the strength to move himself anymore Rito laid him down, growing the grass under his head longer so he had something like a pillow. The cat landed on Natsu's chest lightly and stretched his arms around the guy's chest as much as the cat could in a hug. The little cat cried into his chest and Natsu smiled.

"Happy." He managed to get out, his voice was groggy and quiet but Happy heard it no less.

"I missed you! Where did you go? We couldn't find you!" The feline sobbed. Rito sat beside the duo, leaning against a nearby tree. They had been in hell.

Managing to lift his hand, the dragon slayer placed his palm on the cat's head. Moving his fingers he stroked the cat in a comforting way.

Surprisingly enough the next to arrive was Lucy, her ankles were swollen and sore looking but it didn't stop her from running to them. Seeing that Rito was okay she sat beside Natsu.

"Natsu. How...are you feeling?" She knew it was a stupid question but she asked anyway as she grabbed onto his other hand. He smiled up at her as always but his hand sat heavy in hers. He couldn't hold it up on his own anymore. Heck, it looked like he was having problems even keeping his eyes open, like he was having problems staying here with her. Natsu looked tired, he was utterly exhausted she was sure but...that ominous feeling returned, she somehow knew it would be bad if he slept now. Usually he would pass out right after a battle but, he looked like he was trying to stay awake. This time something was different.

"Natsu!" Erza spoke up, running up and standing above him. Taking one look at him she lightly pushed Wendy forwards, Wendy understood immediately taking the spot across from Lucy, Happy crawled out of the way.

Gray stood beside Erza taking in the scene as well.

"You still look like shit." He joked, Natsu's eyes made contact with him but he made no retort. Gray shifted uncomfortably, he was a little worried about the guy. No matter how hurt he had been from other battles he has always fought back, once waking up just to yell at him then passing right out again. This time, he hadn't even glared or opened his mouth...nothing.

Deciding he needed to take it out on someone his eyes shifted around, finding that other guy...whatever his name was.

"Hey you, Ritz cracker." He cackled. Rito's eyes slid to meet his, also saying nothing. "So, what's your deal?"

"My deal?" Rito asked, not paying much attention, his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"That's not important right now."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Ah!"

Thus ended the pointless conversation between strangers. Rito, ignoring the now freaking out ice mage looking for his pants, looked back at Natsu and the others.

"Kurai, he messed up his insides pretty bad. Kurai has...had the power to create at will and he made a blade inside of Natsu. Every time he moved it cut things up, he's in shock right now..." Rito explained to the others, Lucy hadn't even known exactly what had happened to Natsu. Shocked expressions were read on all their faces, Lucy's unoccupied hand was on her mouth. Her eyes staring down at the Dragon Slayer, that's why whenever he moved he seemed to be in so much pain...but that couldn't be right. Natsu had kept fighting! He had kept on forcing himself to move. That whole time...Natsu had been hurting himself. Lucy had even pushed on his chest to bring him back. She felt sick, that entire time she had been making his injuries worse! It was partly her fault it was this bad!

"Please, let me know if I can be of help in any way." Rito finished closing his eyes, hoping to be of use in some way.

"He's shivering, he needs some kind of shelter to warm up." Erza stated, looking around for anything helpful.

"I could make an ice house but that wouldn't help much..." Gray muttered to himself.

Placing his hand to the ground Rito moved the plants around Natsu, creating a small shelter it surrounded Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Natsu himself. It only fit three people comfortably but it was enough for the time being. Inside he made sure to make a small bed underneath his friend, a leaf blanket as well to keep him warm.

"What are you, some kind of house mage?" Gray responded. Rito couldn't help but smile slightly, that sounded awfully like something Natsu had said before.

"No, a couch mage actually."

"Huh?"

"Good job." Erza approved, giving him a quick nod and peeking into the door. "How is it going Wendy?"

It was quiet, very quiet. Wendy didn't reply at all, her hands still glowing as they skimmed over Natsu's chest.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, looking at the younger girl. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Lucy saw something fall from her hidden face onto her hands, Lucy's eyes followed it. Water? Tears?

Wendy was crying?

"Wendy?" Lucy asked a little more urgently this time.

"Luce...don't."Natsu whispered, earning the gaze of the blond.

"Don't what? Why are you crying Wendy?" Lucy demanded now, growing more panicked with every second.

"I...I...can't! I can't!" Wendy shook with sobs. Lucy's heart dropped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Her words came out on autopilot.

"There's too much! I...can't heal it all! I don't have enough magic power! They're deep and...his insides are just a mess...I...can't heal him..." Wendy cried frustrated, Charle beside her placed a paw on her leg.

"How do you know you can't if you haven't even tried!" Gray shouted, unable to contain his anger any longer. "So what? You're gonna just let Natsu die?"

Wendy cried harder, the weight of her friends life was a heavy burden to bear. Erza stuck her hand out to stop Gray.

"What are you doing Erza!" He yelled at her, unable to see her face. When she looked up at him he regretted every word he had said.

Tears were streaming down Erza's face, the Erza, she was one of the strongest people he knew and she was crying. Was this really going to happen?

"Shut up you fool." She choked, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "It's not Wendy's fault. There's only so much she can do!"

Falling silent now Gray glared at the ground.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked.

Everyone fell silent now. Rito clenched his fist, so the healer couldn't save Natsu after all. He watched the grass, the mountain beside them had finally gone. The grass beneath them had been replaced with slightly longer blades of grass. Luckily enough they were in a small clearing of the outside forest now. It was a stroke of luck unlike what they had been having.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Natsu!" Wendy wailed, barely coherent. Natsu looked back at her a nodded, a silent understanding between the two. He was telling her it was okay.

"Natsu's not going to make it?" Lucy muttered. "But...Natsu...we went through so much...and we...finally got out...and...you...you promised!" She knew she sounded like a child right now but she just couldn't bring herself to care what she sounded or even looked like at the moment. Natsu looked at her guiltily, like he wanted to say something to her but his gaze shifted to Erza for a moment. Erza had been Natsu's friend for many years, they knew each other well. She knew when he wanted to be alone, he had a certain look in his eyes, and this time he wanted a moment with Lucy.

"Leave them alone to talk." Erza decided, respecting his wishes however hard it may be. Ushering Wendy and the cats out, they protested but Erza didn't let up. Happy resisted the most but eventually walked away as well. The fate of him loosing his best friend showing on his face, the poor cat was about to break down.

Lucy shifted the leaf blanket Rito had created with the hut over Natsu. He was shaking pretty bad now.

"You promised." she whispered again. He looked at her from out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"Shh, don't talk okay?"

Natsu shook his head, his eyes squinting in pain as he forced his arms up.

"Don't move!" She growled, reaching out and grabbing one of his trembling arms. He didn't listen to her, his stomach tensed as he tried sitting up.

"Natsu! Just stop, please...just stop." Lucy cried, tears dripping off her chin. Refusing to give up he fell back to the bed and tried again. This time he sat up completely, jerking and coughing from the effort Natsu covered his mouth. He refused to loose anymore blood, sitting there for a few moments he tried to calm his body's spasms. Lucy had been reduced to tears at his actions but he needed to do this. It was now or never. He placed his hand on hers that was still holding onto his arm. It was hard for him to think but he looked into her eyes. Her tear streaked face.

"I'm glad, I could protect you." He mumbled.

"You idiot...I'd rather you have protected yourself a bit more." She hiccuped. "Natsu...it wasn't supposed to happen this way. We are supposed to be celebrating and heading home!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that. It makes it sound like your really gonna...I don't want to think about this Natsu! I don't want to know what life would be like without you. The guild will never be the same! What about Igneel? You were always looking for him Natsu! You haven't found him yet."

"I...I know." Natsu stuttered, feeling himself growing more upset with each of her words.

"I was going to treat you to dinner like the good old times. We would finally be home Natsu! We...were supposed to go home together. I-" She stopped when she caught the look on his face. Tears had actually formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I know. It's not like I don't want to do any of those things but...I..." He blinked sending the tears down his face.

"Oh Natsu." Lucy wept crawling up on the little bed with him. Throwing away whatever reserve he once had Natsu reached out to her, his arms going around her neck as she moved in closer. Pulling her in he held onto her tightly as more tears came. His face was buried into her hair as he let loose, his small sniffles growing into sobs. He let out his frustration in his tears. Her delicate hands were pressed up against his back, rubbing up and down soothingly but Natsu didn't let go. This wasn't something that could be fixed. He was going to die and that was it. No if ands or buts. Lucy cried with him, sitting in his lap as he shook. Lucy had broken the dam to the emotions he had been keeping locked in, she hated seeing him like this but she held onto him with all her strength too. Her own tears dripping down his back. This all seemed so unreal. He had a high fever, she could tell as he hugged her, his breathing seemed strained now as it started to become less often. Slowly his strength started to evaporate as she felt his grasp on her loosen.

No. No, not yet. He couldn't be slipping away from her so fast. Natsu begun to quiet down, his tears slowed as his body leaned onto hers more. Her heart was in so much pain, every time it beat it sent waves of agony through her. She wasn't ready for this. He was fading in her own arms.

"Natsu...Natsu...oh god...hold on okay? I'll get everyone in here." She said, turning about to shout for the others.

"N-no...not yet..." He muttered breathing in deeply. His fingers pulling through her hair as he chuckled softly. "I've always loved your hair..."

"W-what?" She stuttered, surprised by his sudden change of topic.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things...I won't get...to do...I won't get to...find Igneel...or watch Happy grow...or spend time with...everyone from the guild...or with you...but I-" He began, he didn't finished his sentence as his body convulsed. Lucy pulled out of the hug in alarm to get a better look at him to see if he was okay. His arms slide from around her neck and moved on to his chest as he winced. He looked back up into her eyes as the tremors subsided. Staring up at her he panted slightly, she looked at him with eyes deep with concern.

"...but...I'm...not sorry about this." He finished as he leaned forwards. His hand coming to the side of her face and pulling her in again but this time in a whole new way. Lucy's heart flew up into her throat as his eyes drifted close and he pushed his lips to hers. Her mind melted as she tried to process what was happening, he was _ kissing _her? Her eyes were still wide open in surprise but eventually they sank closed and she pushed her lips back to him with force, accepting the kiss wholeheartedly. His lips were surprisingly soft as he tilted his head to capture her lips better, his hand slipping around to the back of her head. Wrapping her arms around his neck she closed the distance between the two of them. She could feel her heart breaking as she felt him smile behind the kiss.

Lucy had been falling in love with Natsu for a while now and she realized that but he had actually instigated a kiss, a motion to let her know he felt the same way. Natsu had kissed her.

So he had felt the same way? Natsu loved her?

They actually loved each other...and finally on his death bed had they made it known. She had had no idea he felt the same way, there were a few hints here and there but nothing really serious. How long had he? Once again for the millionth time she felt tears fall from her eyes.

Now they knew. Now it didn't matter. Now they wouldn't be able to show each other how much they cared, how much they wanted to be close, how much they loved each other.

Lucy didn't know how she could live. She loved him and she couldn't save him. She couldn't be with him. This was it. Their first and final kiss.

Yet she wasn't as sad as she should be, she couldn't fight the feeling of euphoria and joy that was coursing through her veins. Just a simple kiss made her feel like everything was okay, she didn't want it to end. This was the power of Natsu, his hugs showed his complete emotion but his kisses, the way he gently pressed his lips against her own, it was on a whole new level, his compassion filled her entirely. She felt his happiness in the moment, the pure bliss that he was in and it made her forget her own troubles and fall into the feelings with him. Lucy wanted to stay in the arms of this man, who had capture her heart and soul without even trying. Just by being him, being his crazy corky self, in all his entirety she loved him. He drove her nuts and always got them into trouble. He saved her every time she needed help, even those times she didn't know she did he was there. Natsu broke into her house on a regular basis and ate all her food. This Natsu, this insane character was who she had fallen in love with.

He had truly stolen her heart. This idiot, who barely gave much thought into much, had stolen her heart so easily. His carefree way that enticed her from the moment she met him. His smile that literally warmed her heart, that one smile, when he was truly happy and wanted to share it. He did it so easy.

He couldn't just go away could he? Where would his warmth go? What about his smile? His laugh. His way of breaking everything...and Lucy would get mad at him but really, she wouldn't care too much. Material things could be replaced. There was only one Natsu. There was only one Natsu that made her laugh like there was no tomorrow, only one that made everything fun and make life worth living. Only one that had these strong arms that would catch her, only one with these lips she wanted to kiss more of.

There was only one who she loved this much.

Yeah, there was only one Natsu.

And the only one in existence was fading away in her arms. Forever. She could practically feel her heart dying along with him.

Finally Natsu broke the contact between the two of them, breathing heavily he flashed her a big smile and chuckled lightly.

"I've...wanted to do that...for a while now." He grinned.

The smile didn't last long, it slid off his face and he leaned back against the wall, his hands once again holding his stomach in pain.

Lucy raised her fingers to her lips, they felt so cold now.

"You...should probably get...the others." Natsu stated quietly, looking to the floor now. Another crack spread through her heart at his words. Getting the others...would mean he didn't have much time. But she needed more time with him! She needed years and years with him still! She wanted to spend...forever with him.

All of this was so goddamn unfair!

She felt herself get up and get the others, gesturing for them to get inside as well. Everyone shoved into the small hut at the same time. Silence soon followed, no one sure of what to say at a time like this. Happy took his spot again on this time on Natsu's lap, his little shoulders shaking as he held back sobs.

Rito stayed outside, frustrated at his own incapability. He couldn't save this one person? Just one. That was all that he asked for. If he couldn't have saved his entire bloody guild he should at least be able to save this one person.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. If only the healer had more energy. It would be impossible unless she had some kind of resource to pull power out of.

Unless...

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Natsu whispered, shifting to lie down in his bed as everyone watched him. He got some quiet 'hey's back. A small smile grew on his lips.<p>

"Oh, don't be like that." He cracked.

"Like we wouldn't be...dumb ass."Gray retorted, his worry showing clean on his face.

"I should...probably say...bye or...something." The male dragon slayer whispered, that was when the real depression set it. Lucy couldn't control her sobs, crying as she hugged an equally as upset Wendy.

"Erza, I...know your strong...so...take care of everyone for me." he coughed, getting the redhead's attention. She stared down at him after his words left his mouth.

"No, that's not right. My friends make me strong. You make me strong. I will take care of everyone but I cannot be strong through this." Even Erza's voice cracked as she spoke, grasping Natsu's weak hand in her own.

"Gray...don't strip so much...you disturb people." He continued on.

"WHAT!" He screeched back, fist raising in annoyance. Natsu chuckled at his outburst.

"Don't change Gray...you're actually a good guy...I was glad to call you...my friend." Natsu said solemnly, earning a look from the ice-mage. Gray pushed his way to Natsu, his hand clasping over Erza's, holding Natsu's hand as well.

"Wendy...you tried your best...and I thank you for that...never stop...trying your best...it means everything...to the people who love you." He smiled up at the girl as she closed in, her hand joining Erza's and Grays. She nodded but the tears didn't stop.

"Luce...I...I'm sorry...for not...showing you everything I've felt...for not...showing you...that...I...love you..."He petered off as his eye's fluttered slightly.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy found herself shouting, causing his eyes to shoot open again. Grabbing everyone's hands in her own she forced a smile onto her lips as she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too...idiot." She sobbed, everyone's tears sprinkled onto the forest floor now. Even Natsu's eyes had tears in them once again.

"STOP!"

The crew jumped in alarm as the walls of the hut came down, the bed sinking back to the floor, an out of breath Rito standing in front of them.

"Everyone get away from him!" He shouted, coming closer.

"What are yo-"

"I may be able to help save him!" Rito yelled once again, grabbing Wendy's arm and pulling her towards him. Everyone listened now, Wendy followed Rito over to the little bed that was still under Natsu. Natsu looked up at them with tired eyes, watching quietly.

"Okay...I'm not very good at this now but...I think I can hold out for long enough..." Rito mumbled to Wendy, who was confused but eager to save Natsu as well.

Rito shoved his hand into the ground, the grass tickling his wrists as he brought roots and any kind of plants he could move towards him, then he pulled the energy out of them. It was the same concept as when Rito would cook meat, he would pulled energy from the plants like he had before. This was raw unharnessed energy though, which wasn't good, especially in this situation unless he could transform it into some other kind of energy. Namely magic.

Rito had never done it before but he knew generally what he had to do. Forcing the energy to go into his fingertips he moved a steady stream of it up through his arm, across his chest and down his other arm. He didn't have to do much as the energy was naturally converted inside into magic. Then he would force the magic out of his other hand. It glowed intensely as he managed to complete his theory.

Placing this hand on Wendy's back he gave her a nod to begin. Her hands lit up as she started to heal Natsu, the same frustrated look on her face when she felt she wasn't helping. Releasing the hold on the magic power Rito allowed it to flow into her back, Wendy gasped as her hands exploded in light, the magic power multiplying ten fold.

Natsu's eyes widened too as the smaller cuts and scrapes closed up and nothing remained. The rest of the crew watched astounded.

The conversion of energy to magic power did have it's setback however, as Rito felt a burning sensation where the energy traveled beneath his skin. After a few minutes he could see where it had traveled as his skin turned black. A thin line stretching from his fingertips up his arms and across his chest right under the collarbone. It was steadily growing darker and more painful as he continued.

They heard Natsu gasp suddenly and all eyes were on him again.

"My...lung...ah...ow...I can feel it...it just...it's back...to normal! It easier to breathe now!" his voice came back louder as he spoke. Lucy stumbled around and sat near his head, propping his head on her lap. Her new tears dripped onto his smiling face. For the first time in a long while she was crying out of happiness.

Rito gritted his teeth, this was taking a lot out of him but he didn't dare stop now. No, he would keep going until Natsu was healed enough to continue on with his own power.

Wendy's brows furrowed in concentration, with all of this power pouring into her she could heal Natsu's wound without any problem. She could feel everything that needed to be fixed inside of him, his inside were in very bad shape, healing his lungs first would help him breath easier but there as still a lot to be fixed, how long could Rito keep this up? She kept working, trying to ignore the fear in the back of her mind that Rito wouldn't be able to give her enough power. Believing in a complete stranger was hard, but if Lucy and Natsu trusted him...she would too. While she was healing his insides she would pour just a little magic into his skin, which was covered in cuts and bruises, they were healing slowly but really they weren't the priority here. It was just to stop any bleeding, even with all this magic they couldn't bring back any of Natsu's blood which Wendy knew would be a problem later. If they were at the guild they would just hook him up to an iv and get some blood into him but she didn't have any of the equipment necessary here with her. That, plus he was already in shock, if it had proceeded too far there was really nothing they could do for him. His organs would just give out and he would die. Natsu was strong, Wendy would have to trust in him. If she tried this hard and he still didn't make it...he would have to, just to keep her sane. She would trust him to pull through. Yet she couldn't help notice the temperature of his skin as she worked, he was burning up and as she worked it wouldn't let up at all. Forcing herself to focus on healing him right here and now she got rid of everything else invading her mind.

"Lucy...is Natsu gonna be okay now?" Happy's voice was small but Lucy still heard it as he tugged on her dress.

"Mm! He's gonna be fine." She reassured the little cat, reaching out and patting his head softly. Happy stared down at Natsu's face, still not entirely convinced. Natsu heard the conversation and looked up, smiling intently at his cat. Happy's lips wobbled as he cried out loudly and plopped down onto Natsu's face in an apparent hug.

"O-Oi! Happy! He can't breath like that!" Lucy laughed, picking up the little cat from Natsu's face and sitting him beside Natsu's head. That's when she felt Natsu's temperature again.

"Natsu, you're getting pretty warm." Lucy stated, feeling his hot forehead.

"Yeah...it feels pretty hot right now." Natsu muttered, eyes drifting closed at the contact of her cool hand.

"I can help with that!" Gray said, taking a seat beside Lucy and replacing her hand with his own.

"No, I'm fine I don't need your...help..." Natsu dropped off when Gray placed his ice-block of a hand on his forehead. From there Natsu didn't say anything, accepting the help from Gray. The ice Gray had formed around his hand began to melt at first, water dripping down the sides of Natsu's face. Lucy smiled down at him, his face told them the truth, the ice felt good.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Erza asked towards Rito and Wendy.

"Well, if you could bring some plants over here it would make this a lot easier." Rito responded. It was the truth, the plants around them had disappeared or died once Rito took the energy from them. After he did that he had to move more plants towards him and then take more energy. It was getting beginning to be very tiring, he wasn't keeping any of the magic he transformed for himself, Natsu needed as much as he could get.

"Re-equip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza announced, armor appearing around her body and swords dancing around her ready to slice down trees. "I shall bring you the whole forest."

Rito stared at her wide eyed as she walked away, was she being serious? He didn't need the _entire _forest...she looked serious.

Sure enough she returned with a mass amount of trees and piled them beside him.

"...are all the Fairy Tail wizards like this?" He whispered to Wendy as Erza set off again.

"Like what?"

"Like...crazy strong? Especially the crazy?"

Laughing in response Wendy nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's why everyone gets along."

"Ah. I see." Rito flinched as he continued working.

"Are you alright? How are you holding up?" She asked, feeling concerned as the dark lines steadily grew darker.

"Fine. How's Natsu doing?"

"I think we've closed up about a third of the major internal wounds. His stomach was pretty bad, when the stomach is cut it usually leaks acid into other parts so he had some pretty serious burns inside too. Those are healed now, and his stomach is back to normal. We still need to fix his liver and bladder and his pancreas. A blade inside the body is no small matter, all your organs are close together and where it was placed inside Natsu, judging by his wounds, was right in the middle of them all."

Rito nodded as he listened. She was very intelligent for a young girl, she talked like she was a doctor. Heck, she probably was to the whole guild. She seemed like a very useful team member.

Gray and Lucy stared down at Natsu, listening in on Rito and Wendy's conversation. Natsu would twitch every now and again, he seemed to be rather uncomfortable. His eyebrows had been knit together since Wendy had started.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" Wendy asked, her hands still glowing brightly.

"...Well...it...hurts actually." He admitted.

"What hurts exactly?"

"No...it's more like what doesn't hurt." Natsu corrected. "I can feel my insides...moving and ah! Dammit...it hurts!"

Lucy's heart reached out to him, she wanted to take his pain away. Gray's hand was still placed on Natsu's forehead cooling him down so Lucy couldn't really run her fingers through his hair to soothe him. So instead she did the only thing she could do at the moment, she reached her hands down and rubbed his temple, the way she did when she had a headache. It had always felt nice when she was in pain and it took her away for a while, that's what Natsu needed at the moment right? Something to distract him. His eyes slid up to meet hers at the contact and held there. A smile crept onto his lips as he looked at her and his eyes drifted close. Letting out a little hum to let her know he liked it.

Gray's eyebrow raised at the scene, he felt awkwardly intrusive being right in the middle of...what was it...a little _moment_ they were having. So, he decided to make it less awkward for him by making it very awkward for them.

"So have you two done it yet?"

"GRAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I tried to include some lol worthy points, dunno if they were lol worthy for you but...it made me lol when I thought of them ahahah.<strong>

**Wow for the first time in a while this isn't a terrible cliffy! And don't worry this isn't the end, I've still got a few things left to write in here.**

**If you get bored waiting for me to update don't forget to go check out some of my other fics! Especially my newest one The Princess and the Pirate, it'll probably be my next project, and by project I mean like 500 times longer than this one...yeah...it's gonna be looooong. hahah, just cause I've thought up a plot that would take a long time to accomplish.**

**ANYWAY, can I just say how excited I am for the next chapter to come out, Lucy's in trouble, and guess who will probably be the one to rescue her? OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE NATSU? I mean come on, who wouldn't want him as a knight in shining armor.**

**Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review please!**

**To my reviewers: Wow, thankyou! I've reached 260+ reviews! That makes me so happy! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**laxusXlucyfan: **Teehee no no, I'm okay with everyone liking whatever pairing they like...I'm really not one of those people who hate on people who like other pairings...just...why? I don't see the point :P I know, sometimes Natsu needs guidance too, and he took it! yayy hope you liked this chapter too, Natsu's still not out of the woods yet (lol what a pun) but he's getting better yaaaay!

**wolfeclipse25: **Haha I like how you were freaking out at first then just came down and was like...well we all die sometime hahah lmao awesome. DUDE I like soul eater, wish the anime went further though...bah! anyway thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**JazzJenzie: **

Wendy: O_O Am I going to die?

Me: Uh...no I think this still counts...I mean your healing Natsu right now right...so...as long as you DO YOUR JOB then she won't kill you.

Wendy: *sniffles in fear*

Rito: Yeah I got it out of my crappy insult box that I borrowed from you.

Me: Ohhhh nice. I really can't have you fighting with my reviewers characters Rito...it's...just not right.

Rito: He started it! Oh...wait...you're a girl?

Me: smoooooooooooth.

Rito: Shut up! Could've fooled me! The way she's acting all tough and shit!

Me: See, this is why you'll never have a girlfriend.

Rito: WHAT! I don't fight _girls _no matter how manly they are.

Me: You _liiiiiiikkkkeeee _her.

Rito: *Sputters* W-what? What the hell? Where the hell did you pull that out of?

Me: What, it didn't sound like Happy at all?

Rito:...you...exhaust me...

Me: I have a feeling that Ichigo is more of a fun character than you, you bore me. Look, she's flailing in rage cause she wants to fight you so bad, and you come back with...'I don't fight women?' how cliche.I thin Imma change you *types furiously on keyboard*

Rito: OH YOU WANNA FIGHT? BRING IT ON GIRLY!

Me: Much better *smirks evilly* Thankyou JazzJenzie for making me laugh too! Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing!

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **Yep I high-five Rito for that one, it was about time Kurai died eh? Ah thankyou, I'm glad you liked it ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**GreenxStrawberry: **Oh my...well...hope you had a tissue box nearby cause I probably made it seem pretty hopeless for a while there, but he`s not healed quite yet...BUT Thankyou for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter!

**zAnimeLuv: **Haha, I'm glad you like it ^^ I thought Natsu might say something like that XD yep knife is toast!...LOL...hahah yay they found her but Natsu isn't out of the woods yet! LOL PUN...cause he's still in the woods...hahahah! Oh? Awesome I'm glad you liked it! That'll be my next work :P hope you follow me through that as well ^^ Thankyou a ton for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter too!

**next: **kill the good guy? well...I DUNNOOO hahah, I ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN -blatant lie. :P hope you enjoyed this chapter as well thankyou foer reviewing!

**NoemiNalu: **lmao I liked your review it made me lol! OMG...the second half is kinda scary though, I guess since you didn't find me then this is a soon enough update? O_O AW THANKYOU! Thank God you were born! I appreciate you! XP Thankyou for reviewing!

**Footster26: **I KNOW EH? I mean come on, he couldn't leave Lucy behind right?...or could he? mwuahaha I leave nothing too obvious! HA! Thankyou very much for reviewing! ^^

**Badger Face: **Trololol I'm glad you feel that way, well...not happy about the conflicting emotions but I'm happy someone likes my story so much. hahah, aw dun cry, I hope it was sad though, thats what I was going for for a while there. GAH! AW you flatter me! Dammit! It's weird cause I remember telling people that all the time, but you just keep writing and have fun with it and then before you know it people are saying that to you and MY GOD IT MAKES ME JUST WANT TO CRY. If you were here right now I would hug you. Haha, thankyou very much for reviewing! ^^

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUniverse0: **.You. You read it on your phone? I feel so special :P

Me: Rito, don't you dare talk back to me.

Rito: O_O

Me: *Looks at Erza coming towards me with a sword* Everyone else...I don't control...*RUNS FOR LIFE*

Hahah, thankyou for the review! AND my favourite pun of this chapter is...Natsu isn't out of the woods yet. LMFAO...I don't know why I find that so funny but GOD I DO! HAhah XD

**raven rose 101: **YAY SUSPENSE! Haha glad you thought so ^^ Thanks a ton for reviewing!

**AMU: **YES sadly school does come first *obviously put off studying* XP COULDN'T HELP IT!

Rito: It was my fault for being naeive but I appreciate your words.

Me: I know, isn't Rito just the sappiest? Giving his liver away to Natsu, what a...sap! *Punches Rito in the arm*

Yeah, Natsu's holding on...for now...DUN DUN DUUUUUN. ahaha aw, thankyou a ton, I'm glad it was wow to you XD I tried to put lots of emotion into it and I'm glad it came out that way !

Rito:...*hugs* It's the least I can do for you Amu.

Me: Why did I flail when I wrote that? TEEHEE

AW NO! Well I do have to end this one, and it is coming up soon :( Imma be sad too! YA My next one will be UBER long so make sure to read it too! So I can respond to your reviews and it'll be like the good old times *sniffle* RITO CAN'T KILL ME

Rito: I would for Amu.

Me: Well...damn.

I know, I'm so horrible BUT I hoped you liked this chapter as well. DAMN thankyou! For being such an awesome reviewer!

**Dani: **AH! Aw, thanks for reviewing! GAH! Thankyou so much that's so nice. Rito likes you too! (I know, I actually usually hate original charaters too, especially when the author goes off about them or A LOT of them, I feel it takes away from the story a lot. Thanks I tried to work him into the storyline well, because that is the way new characters are introduced in Fairy Tail as well ^^) Teehee! Thankyou very much! I'm glad you've been enjoying it so much! I shall! Thanks for reviewing!

**souleatermerry: **bcawdipauh THANKYOU, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you've been liking it ^^ Thanyou for reviewing!

**Almorlyx: **Aw, shucks. Thankyou very much your so nice ^^ teehee glad you like it so much that makes me happy! GAH! I totally didn't...include...that...hmm...*thinks of a way to incorporate it in. You know what, I shall work something out for ya I think! Cause I think that's a good idea too! Thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**Tazski: **Hahah, I know eh? I always feel that way reading a good fanfic...WHY DOES IT END HERE RAWR. :P I tried my best. GAH WHAT. WHAT. NO WAY. BPWQIOSENQIGUF That made me smile so hard I think I blinded some people across the room. Being even somewhat compared to Hiro makes me too happy. Serious. You probably shouldn't do that XD but thankyou very much, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much! THANKYOU I SHALL! ^^ Thankyou for reviewing and being so darn awesome.

**Hejmdal: **THANKYOU. I know right? Sometimes people mention Natsu is OOC and I'm like...then how would he act? After all this is _my best _guess at how he would react! I'm glad you feel me here man! Thankyou tons! O_O thankyou, I wouldn't wanna go there for sure...or is he indeed MWUAHAHA!

Natsu: She's gonna kick my ass if I die?

Me: Apparently.

Natsu:...so she's gonna beat up my dead body?

Me: Apparently.

Natsu: O_O

Yeah, Rito's just a big ol' sap! I think Natsu and himwill be good friends, ya know if Natsu doesn't die and get beaten up by you.

Natsu: O_O

Haha thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**kala-chan: **POLAND! POLAND IS AWESOME...haven't been there, but I just know. So your first language is Polish? That's cool, I wish I knew two languages. AH! Why thankyou! I really appreciate that! It makes me flail in happiness! GAH YOU SAID IT TOO! You shouldn't say that, Hiro is too awesome...it just makes me too happy to be compared to him! AH! THANKYOU! *hugs back* You make me so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, hope to hear from you again! ^^

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **AH! Well, this time I updated a little slower than usual :P BUT CAN I STILL HAVE THE COOKIE...I DID include a kiss scene and everything!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Hahah your reviews make me so happy XD I saw that! Thankyou for reviewing my other story ^^ it made me happy to see you on there XD OH well let me know what you thought of this chapter too! ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**Master of the Hellish Yard: **TEEHEE I included some little Gray and Natsu moments in here for YOU! They weren't much but they were cute too :P WHAT You want me to kill one of them? That's the first time I heard that! hahah, MAYBE. cheesy? oh no! Not cheesy T.T nooooooo. hah, well I'm glad you liked most of it hahah thankyou for reviewing!

**NewMusic098: **Aw, don't cry! But definetly let me know how you felt through this chapter, I thought it was sader then what I had written before...maybe? Haha no pressure? then why do I feel like you and a lot more people would kill me? hahah thankyou for reviewing!

**Rei-chu Asakura: **Hahaha, aw my bad with the cliffy :P WELL...Natsu may or may not die...XD NO ANSWERS HERE! mwuahahah! Yeah, that's why I had Rito kill him, Fairy Tail would probably just send him to jail or something :/ which wouldn't solve the problem at hand haha. Why thankyou I'm happy you think so! yay!

Natsu: hey!

Me: oh hush, anyone would be shocked to find out they think the same way as you!

Natsu: H-HEY!

Yeah, if she had known she wouldn't have acted the same way so she had to just not know! :P TO BAD IM SLACKING hahaha I hate physics...its so stupid...sigh...andyway thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**XxtailsfanxX: **Aw, I'm glad it gave you feels XD Well I think if it was inevitable Natsu would...you know he would supress his emotions but he would overall accept it. XD nice, I like it, Kurai would've become a liquid! ewwww. Aw shucks Oh and btw I loool at your little faces you put in everywhere they make me snicker. Thankyou for reviewing! ^^


	20. The End

**Wow, hey guys. Sorry it took forever to update, I had to move out of res at the University, I've been looking for a job and my house flooded...so I've been uber busy but I had to sit down today and write for you guys. This is labelled The End but in reality I am doing one more chapter, the epilogue so don't worry ^^**

**Anyway please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: As much as I ask I do not own Fairy Tail or anything remotely related to it.**

* * *

><p>It had been maybe two hours since Natsu's treatment had begun. Without the trees to shade them everyone had begun to sweat from the smouldering heat, Erza still running off to bring more plants for Rito. They were in a very large clearing now, since Erza had gone all out.<p>

Rito was having a hard time, the black line on his arms and chest had grown darker, even when Rito paused for a moment to catch his breath the lines did not fade away like he had originally hoped. The longer he did it the more painful it became. He had already long past the end of his strength.

"Rito, I think we can probably stop soon. I'm almost done patching up most of the internal injuries, he could heal on his own from there. Now, if there was some way to get him more blood…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"It's fine, you can stop now." Natsu's voice sounded, lifting his head slightly from Lucy's lap to give them a smile.

Wendy nodded, trusting in Natsu's decision she let the glow of her hands fade. Plopping onto her butt she wiped sweat from her forehead, it had been close but Natsu should be fine. Hearing a thud behind her she glanced back. Rito had collapsed face first into the ground.

"Rito!" Wendy shouted, quickly flipping him over onto his back. She didn't have the magic to heal him too!

" 'm fine…" He muttered, waving her off "just tired…" and with that he let himself fall asleep. Wendy frowned at the dark lines on his body…what exactly were they? She would have to investigate later when she had more strength. For now…she lied down for a nap as well.

Erza sighed as she put more trees and plants on the ground, looked like her job was no longer needed.

"Nap for about an hour then we need to start heading home. How are you feeling Natsu?" She asked kneeling beside the dragon slayer.

"Better."

"Good enough to walk in about an hour? Either that or your gonna have to ride in a wagon." Erza stated completely ignoring the sudden horror that appeared on his face. That was right, they had originally brought a horse drawn wagon, they had left it with the horses where Happy and Carla had picked them up, it wasn't too far from here. Erza would go grab it when everyone was having a nap.

"Yeah I can walk." Natsu responded quickly, Erza nodded as she turned to go get the wagon. He didn't look good enough to walk but she would humor him for now.

"I don't think you should walk Natsu." Happy piped up from his new spot on Natsu's chest.

"Yeah, you still look pretty sick." Lucy added.

"More sick than usual." Gray cracked in.

"Shutup Gray." Natsu sighed, eyelids growing heavy. "It's hot…"

"That's because you have a really high fever Natsu." Lucy explained.

"Yeah, it's melting my ice real fast. Did Wendy say this would happen?"

"From the blood loss yeah. He's not going to be feeling very good for a while until his body produces more blood cells. Maybe Wendy can use Troia on you Natsu so you don't feel sick from transport." Lucy soothed, looking down at his unhappy face. Gray still sat beside her, ice hand on Natsu's forehead. The water from the melted ice dripped down on to her lap. It was cold but refreshing as well. Even having Natsu's head on her lap she could feel his temperature and it was making her feel rather warm as well.

"What's the use? If he's sick he's sick. What's the point of making him not sick for transportation? He's gonna be sick anyway…" Gray muttered.

"Screw you Gray…" Natsu mumbled as his eyes finally slid shut and he fell asleep.

"Gray, he'd be twice as sick. It'd just be miserable and he would be complaining the whole time." Lucy whispered back, Gray nodded in understanding.

Erza was back quicker than expected with the wagon, it was a fairly large wagon, able to fit about four people inside.

Carefully Lucy helped Natsu into the back of the wagon, he was still very sore and weak from their adventures so he leaned on her heavily. Soon as he was on the wooden floor his cheeks puffed out as his stomach contents threatened to come up again. Wendy helped him out, putting her hands on his back and casting Troia. This way Natsu could actually survive the ride home. Lucy crawled into the back as well, Rito following closely behind. He was still rather tired so he would rest a bit before walking alongside the wagon. Two brown horses pulled the wooden contraption along. Happy and Charle soaring above, Erza and Wendy sitting up front with the reins, Gray walking behind the wagon. There were still bandits around this area and they usually attacked from the rear, so it was best to have someone for defense back there.

Rito sighed as he rubbed his arms, they were stiff and sore. Since he had stopped altering the energy he could breath easier but the black lines didn't fade, they were dark and ominous. He didn't like the look of them.

"Are you okay Rito?" Lucy's voice piped up as she scooted to sit by the now past out Dragon-slayer laying on the ground.

"Ah…yeah sure."

"Do you know what those lines are?" She asked.

"Not really…but I'm starting to have an idea...I think…" He muttered to himself running his fingers over the dark lines. "It's not a problem though, don't worry. It's good Natsu is feeling better."

Lucy smiled at him and gave a curt nod, her eyes switching back to the sleeping face on the ground when she saw Rito's eyes close, a sign to say he wanted to sleep. A small pillow was under Natsu's head, his sleeping face was calm and it made her feel calm too. Finally they were on their way home. They had been through so much since they got here. Poor Natsu had been impaled and drowned and then sick, all that to recover and then almost die from internal injuries. Lucy had gone along with all of that and through most of it she could've prevented his wounds. Yet he didn't blame her whatsoever. She owed him for this one. Well, he was going to empty her wallet later when she treated him to supper. Lucy bet everyone was curious as to what had happened the time they had been gone but she was thankful that they let them just rest instead. Rito had fallen asleep sitting up in the corner across from her. Looking around she grabbed the bucket, which had happened to be in the wagon inside a chest amongst other things, Gray had filled it with ice. It had been a while ago since he had done so, so the water had begun to melt into ice cold water. Taking a cloth, which had also been in the chest of essentials in the wagon Lucy dipped it in and placed it onto Natsu's face. He flinched at the cold contact and his eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm, Luce?" He mumbled, his hazy eyes searching her face.

"Yeah Natsu it's me. Just go back to sleep."

"I…don't feel so good…" He groaned as his head throbbed.

"I know, that's why you should go to sleep." She repeated.

"Ah…ya…um…Luce…about…what I said…before…"

Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat. What he said before? What, did he mean the whole confession? Why would he be bringing it up again? Did he want to take it back?

Or maybe she should actually wait to see what he had to say instead of jumping to conclusions.

"…Yeah?" She coaxed, the time he was taking to say all this was killing her.

"About…what you said…did you mean it? Do you actually…love me?" His eyes looked up at her and she couldn't breath again.

Why was he asking this? Now she felt nervous to say it…

"…Um…yeah…yeah I did." She finally forced out, it was harder to say it now than it was before.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really really?"

"Damn it Natsu yes really!"

"So you weren't just saying it…to make me happy?"

Now she laughed, he was worried that she had said it to just make him happy before he died? That was ridiculous.

"No, I wasn't Natsu you idiot. I meant it and I still do…" She smiled down at him, wiping some cold water that had dripped down his cheek.

"Well…I…love you too…hahah…" Natsu chortled as he beamed up at her. His whole face smiled up at her and she did her best to return the radiance of his smile back at him. Her heart swelled with happiness as she looked down at him. Her smile slowly faded away as he tried to sit up, the cloth on his forehead falling off.

"No, Natsu don't sit up okay just lie down and sleep." She tried to persuade him as she reached out to push him back down. Her hands found his shoulders in a sad attempt to make him lie down again. He caught her hands, unbalancing himself so he fell back down to the ground again, pulling Lucy along so she plopped down half on him and half on the floor. Not giving her a second to complain he released her hands and immediately cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She was shocked for a moment, her eyes wide and blinking. Soon enough she closed them and returned the kiss as well.

"AH!"

The two pulled apart at the loud scream to see Wendy's red face pop back outside. Rito jerked awake as well, Erza's voice could be heard asking Wendy what was wrong. Even Gray was shouting from behind if everything was alright.

"I'm sorry I interrupted!" Wendy shouted to the couple in the back. Lucy's face felt hot but Natsu just lied there and chuckled.

"I just wanted to see how Natsu was doing." Wendy continued over top of Erza's 'Better not be doing anything indecent'. Lucy looked back to Natsu for an answer but he was already asleep. Irked slightly at the fact he could fall asleep so easily after that and with the fact she was still half on top of him she responded for him.

"He said he was feeling kinda sick, but he's tired and sleeping again."

"Ah, okay, just keep up with the ice for now if his fever is still high" Wendy finished, still not daring to peek back into the wagon.

Rito nodded off to sleep again when he saw nothing was wrong. Lucy decided to just lie down for a nap as well since Natsu's fever was cooling down, they were still a ways away from home now. Lying down next to the dragon slayer she dipped the cloth back in the cool water before gently placing it back on his forehead. It was a bumpy ride on the floor of the wagon but she snuggled up the best she could to Natsu and let her eyes slid closed.

* * *

><p>She awoke when the wagon jolted slightly as it stopped. It was dark now, a few hours must've have passed by now.<p>

"Lucy? Are you awake?" Erza's voice spoke through the hanging fabric.

"Yeah." She responded, rubbing her eyes as she sat up sleepily.

"We had stopped at your house, you can get out now." The redhead continued.

"Are you dropping everyone off at their houses?" Lucy asked, still rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"No, our next stop is the guild, we need to get Natsu into the infirmary, he isn't doing very good at the moment."

"What!" Lucy's eyes strained in the darkness and found Natsu propped up against the wall, the dim light of Wendy's healing magic on his chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy couldn't help the panic that found it's way into her voice as she scrambled over to the two. Sometime along the way Rito had gotten out of the wagon and walked, the cats were asleep in the corner he had been in before.

"He's alright. We just need to get some blood into him and he should be able to recover. There is a back up supply at the guild for emergencies." Wendy explained, not bothering to look over to the blonde as she continued working.

"Then I'll come with you." Lucy decided.

"Lucy, your probably exhausted. Please let us handle this, go home and get a good night's rest." Erza responded. Lucy stared down at Natsu for a while, she was really tired but she just didn't want to leave him. Erza had a point though. Once they got to the guild Lucy would just fall asleep in a chair or something anyway. Nodding to no one in particular Lucy climbed her way off the wagon, Rito extending his hand to help her off. With a quick thanks and goodnight she walked over to her door and watched as the horses pulled the others off to the guild. Standing there for a few moments Lucy sighed. She fumbled with her keys and managed to get her door unlocked. Stepping in she locked the door and lazily climbed the stairs.

Her house was empty.

For the first time in a long time it was quiet, no distant roar of only god knows what, no bugs chirping, no quiet breathing of a certain dragon slayer nearby. It was quiet. It was lonely.

Walking across the room she stretched, grabbing some pyjamas and a towel. Having a quick shower she got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and giving her hair a quick comb. Thankful for having a toothbrush and hot water at the ready she climbed into her bed.

Now it felt almost too soft. It smelt like home and looked like home but…it just didn't feel much like home at the moment. Her mind couldn't help but wander over to Natsu, how was he doing at the moment? Was he alright? How the heck was she supposed to sleep not knowing? Her fingers played with her keys under her pillow. It was their new spot, she didn't want to be caught off guard without her keys ever again. That and she knew it probably wasn't the last time she would have to run out of her house in the middle of the house. No more skimpy pyjamas for her, so sir. Nice long sleeves and pants for her from now on.

She was prepared for the unexpected whatever it may be.

Tossing and turning in her bed she just couldn't get comfortable. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep whatsoever. Hours ticked by and she was getting tired of counting the ceiling tiles. There was 168 of them. It wasn't changing no matter how long she counted them for. It had started to rain, the large water droplets splatting onto the window next to her bed. It was nice to be able to watch the rain and not be in it. The thunderclouds rolled in and with time lightning lit up the sky.

This was her one of her favorite weather conditions to watch, it was always so interesting. Could Laxus eat lightning if he was struck by it? Would he just sit outside in rainstorms and wait for a meal? Laughing slightly at the image that appeared in her mind Lucy got out of bed and wandered around her room. Everything was in the same place since she had left, everything except her. She was different now. Natsu was different now too. They loved each other and now they knew it.

Crazy how it took that much just to confess. Lucy wasn't complaining though, she loved him. She loved him so much that home didn't even seem like home anymore. She couldn't even sleep without him here and Lucy was tired of trying to, if she couldn't sleep she might as well go to the guild and not sleep as she watched him. It would be much more comfortable for her to know he was okay. Quickly getting up she went to her closet and grabbed a nice raincoat. Popping boots on she headed down the stairs to her door. Soon as her hand touched the doorknob she heard the sound of rain get louder and a loud thud upstairs.

What was that?

Deciding to be cautious she snuck up the stairs on her hands and knees. Peeking around at the top of the stairs.

Her window was wide open, swinging wildly in the wind but she wasn't paying attention to that. No, something else was capturing her attention. The person that was standing in the middle of the room. Someone had broken into her home! Huffing silently she was about to reach for her keys, which she had grabbed earlier, when lightning flashed again, lighting up the room.

Lucy didn't reach for her keys, instead she stood up straight and walked out into the open at the top of the stairs. The intruder noticed her right away, his face looking straight into hers.

He was soaking wet, still only in the ripped up shorts Rito had made for him and his trademark scarf. Dripping quietly in the middle of her house. His chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed quickly, showing that he had just ran. Probably all the way from the guild's infirmary.

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered.

She watched him in the darkness. As much as she didn't want to encourage his behavior she couldn't help but smile at him as he stared at her. His hair was stuck to his face, sending little rivers cascading down his face to drip off his nose and chin. Dark eyes peered at her from under the flattened pink spikes.

He moved quickly, getting across the room in no time at all. His arms moving with precision as they wrapped around her body, one hand finding the back of her neck as he brought her close and his lips pressed up against her own. Lucy didn't even have time to react as she was swept into his embrace. He was cold and wet but Lucy didn't care, she was even wearing a raincoat so if there was a time for a soaking wet kiss now was the perfect time.

Natsu held onto her tightly even once he pulled out of the kiss, looking deep into her eyes. Water dripping down onto her face.

"I…" He muttered. Lucy waited patiently in his gaze for him to answer as he struggled to catch his breath. Looked like he hadn't fully recovered quite yet. All thoughts were snatched from her mind as he collapsed, her arms caught him before he hit the ground. Lowering him quickly but carefully she rested him up against the wall.

"I'm fine." He stated, beating her to the question he knew was coming. "I'm just a little tired…"

Lucy's lower lip jutted out slightly, he said he was fine but he still had an obvious fever. Not like before but running all the way in the rain hadn't helped anything at all.

"Why did you run all the way here then? Shouldn't you be in bed resting? Do you have a death wish?" She asked poking him in the chest with each question.

Grabbing her finger from poking him any further Natsu looked up at her. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Hm. Yeah me either." Lucy mumbled, sitting down next to him, her finger still being held captive.

"And then I couldn't stop thinking about you…and I think that I can't really…sleep without you? Is that weird? I mean we had to in the forest for so long…I think I just got used to it." His voice almost held a slight hint of cautiousness. A first for Natsu and his words.

Smiling in response she took her other hand and placed it over his that was holding her finger. "No, that's not weird at all. Why do you think I have a rain coat on?"

"I thought you just slept in that…it would make sense 'cause you're weird."

That earned him a good smack to the head as she stood and put her jacket away, grabbing a towel on her way back. Natsu didn't move from his spot, rubbing his new lump on his head until she came by and kneeled in front of him.

Ignoring the protests she put the towel on his head and started rubbing a little rougher than she would've normally.

"No, I'm not weird. I was coming to see you, you idiot. I couldn't sleep either." She said a little louder than normally so he could hear through the ruffling of his hair.

"Really?" Was his muffled response.

"Yeah really." Lucy paused, pulling the towel back slightly to see his face. He looked up at her from under the small towel and smiled warmly at her. The look that literally melted her heart. At times he was so intimidating and tough but his looks could be so gentle, it was like they were coming from a completely different person. His eyes drooped slightly and he leaned into her hands. Natsu was tired, not only tired but exhausted. He had been through a lot and it was beginning to show.

What he needed now was a good nights sleep, heck, it was what both of them needed right now.

"Come on Natsu, lets go to bed."

Willingly following, like a zombie he got to his feet and let her help him to her bed. Handing him the towel before he climbed into her bed she told him to dry himself off a bit better. Quickly searching through her drawers she found a pair of shorts he had left at her house a while ago. Until now she had forgotten about them, thankful she had forgotten she handed them to him and turned around to give him some privacy to change. He did so, the bed creaking soon after as he climbed on, the signal that he was done.

Turning and looking at the bed she felt nervous for some reason. Her hands were shaking slightly and she tightened them into fists to try to stop the shaking, which didn't work either. Why was she nervous anyway? She had been sleeping in his arms for a while now...but this was the first night as a couple...

Were they actually a couple? Yeah, right? They loved each other right? So did that make them automatically a couple? Natsu was so vague about the whole thing, he probably had it sorted out in his head already, he usually came to conclusions a lot faster than herself. Whether they were completely wrong or right.

Knowing Natsu he probably thought that they were married now.

Tomorrow she would have to talk to him about it but for now, she was tired...and there was a once again shirtless dragon slayer waiting for her in bed. Oh the ways that this situation could be read so wrong.

"Luce?"

Lucy was brought back to reality when she met Natsu's eyes, staring curiously at her as he sat up slightly on the bed.

"You okay?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. Yeah, she was fine just nervous. It's crazy that he wasn't at all. Maybe she was just being weird after all. Nodding she took the few steps to the bed and pulled the blankets up and slipped underneath. Swallowing her fear and nerves all at once she moved close to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his chest. The way they had so many times before in the forest.

Her smile grew when she heard his heart, sounded like he was nervous after all. Natsu was just better at hiding it. Looking up at him as his arms almost hesitantly made their way around her she saw the light tinge of red on his cheeks. He could act like he wasn't nervous but his body betrayed him. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head and mumble an almost incoherent goodnight before his breathing quieted and small snores came out. He fell asleep almost instantly and she felt sleep finally creeping up on her as well. In the arms of a reckless dragon slayer Lucy Heartfilia fell asleep.

She truly wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the end of the story, not really, there is one more chappy coming ^^ <strong>

**I thankyou for reading! Please don't forget to review! Thankya! Almost 300 reviews! aasdhjaklaksdf! AWESOME. Thankyou guys so much!  
><strong>

**To my Reviewers:  
><strong>

**Max: **haha, it's not a good thing but yeah I'd much rather write then study T.T haha aw glad you like it ^^ Yep I do, I'm in a bachelor of science in Chemistry, but that comes along with a lot of biology courses, yeah Physics SUXS ARG, Hm, maybe she's not but I think that she is smarter than we know, she's practically a doctor right? So she should know about anatomy from experience right? I dunno, that's how I see it but yeah maybe she isn't that smart :P Yeah I'm already done all the Physics I have to take whoooot! Yep I'm planning on sitting here until I'm done a chapter of the Princess and the Pirate as well ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**xAnimeLuv: **Hmmm well...he seeeeems fine right noooww :P but surprises happen sometimes! Haha I'm glad it helped you cheer up, it was a rather depressing chappy and I thought it needed a joke near the end ^^ hahah well come on if you were kissing the one you loved for the last time wouldn't you want it to be looong? Yes. Why yes indeed XD thankyou for reviewing!

**JazzJenzie: **

Wendy:...I did good...can I live now then?

Me: Hm...I think so...I think your off the hook now and look she is proud of you!

Wendy: Aw...thankyou.

Rito: Oh here we go with the iffy again! You really wanna get punched don't you! Well you see, I had to borrow YOUR box, which is embarassing for YOU to have, because my insults were so great they'd make YOU CRY so it was to save your own sanity.

Me: Your really pissed aren't you?

Rito: Yeah I'm pissed! Yeah I'm sexist cause I, being a MAN, could kick your ass! That's not even sexist it's just common sense!

Me: aww, don't be grumpy

Rito: Shut up I'm not grumpy!

Me: Your grumpy cause she said you didn't like you

Rito: No, and for a matter of fact I am taller than you

Me: Okay cool your jets, my goodness. Sounds like a cat fight man. Hahah, thankyou I'm glad you are enjoying it ^^

Gray: It's what I do.

**Audie the gothic alchemist: **OH NO, well...the world didn't end so I guess this is soon enough hahah ^^' haha sorry for not updating in foreverrrr but I hoped you likeded it! ^^ Thanks for reviewing~!

**raven rose 101: **Hahah, it was truthfully probably something I would have said. Awkward moments and me = hilarious endings XD Thankyou for reading and reviewing! ^^

**0HorrorMasterOfTheUniverse0: **Oh god, thank god I fixed that...Erza would've PWNED me! Hahah thankyou very much. *OMFG WTHBBQ GIANT RAINBOW COOKIIIEEEEEE* *FLAILS IN HAPPINESS AND CAPITALS* Hahah omg thankyou! I enjoy this cookie very very much! haha Thankyou for reviewing!

**Aerrows-Girl07: **Hahah Hey I remember you! It's sall good, I understand school murders people every year, its a serious crime that no one takes seriously! Hahah, nah Rito will behave...I shall make him do so! Ah shucks thankyou very much I'm glad you think so! Hahah, I think I'm rather mediocre but it makes me happy to hear you like it ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**PhoenixedDragon: **Aw, that's awesome welcome to Fanfiction! Btw I like your picture hehee. Aw I'm glad you like it ^^ haha yeaaah! Haha yeah, Gray, he does what he wants! haha thaknyou for reviewing!

**AquaMiyuki: **Oh, you shall see...mwuahaha...mwuwhahaahAHHAHAH! *coughs* yeah, I've got some plans haha. I'm glad your liking it! THankyou for reviewing!

**laxusXlucyfan: **Hahah, yep, it's gotta be dramatic death scenes to bring anime characters together, its just how it works hahah ^^ Aw, thankyou! I'm glad your liking it ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**NewMusic098: **Hahah aw, I'm glad you thought it was good, that makes me happy ^^ Oh don't say that! My god I started like 2 years ago and I felt the same way, everything I write I still think it isn't good enough! Have some confidence in your writing! I know it's hard when you read something and you just think wow...that's just awesome, I still read and think like that too...its just part of the whole shebang! If you keep writing you'll get better! No worries man! I won't stop cause its something I really enjoy! Haha, oh god I know, its addicting. Thankyou very much for reviewing ^^

**NoemiNalu: **Why thankyou! Hahah Nah I don't scold my reviewers! That's just lame! Haha I kinda am a idiot, its all good I'm just happy you review and like my story and that makes me happy to the point where I couldn't care if someone yelled an insult at me...cause I don't take any of them seriously, that's pretty much what life it about...wow...I went on some kind of a semirandom rant. ANYWAY, yes thank god you were born cause you awesome *high five* thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**DarkFaerie0: **Oh nooo don't crryyy! Why thankyou! I'm glad you like them ^^ thankyou for reviewing!

**Sky's Fox: **Aha thankyou! Hmm, I have a plan for rito...mwuahahahaaaaaaa...yeah...thankyou they went pretty well ^^ thankyou for reviewing!

**Xx-Yoko-Littner-xX: **Oh god your first sentence literally made me cringe UGH ahhaah, well...its nothing to be congradulated on haha I just had to take uit and I didn't enjoy it lol. Hahah your review is just awesome I love all the CAPS YAY CAPS WHOOOT haha I'm glad you liked it so much that makes me very happy ^^ hahah thankyou for REVIEWINGGGG!

**AMU: **Oh god, physics...ugghhhh...OH I KNOW, I would put so much Nalu in it that I'd puke rainbows...yeah...that totally makes sense . Haha I suck so badly? Oh I know, sometimes I just like to put in seemingly hopeless situations wuahaha! Oh thankyou! Haha *flails uncontrollably with you*

*Rito hugs you back* Haha no worries man when I'm excited I type uber fast and it all comes out in a bluuuurrrr hahaha thankyou very much for the review it was awesome ^^

**lord287: **Thankyou! I'm glad your enjoying it ^^ Nope the next chappy is the lasttt! Teehee, thankyou for reviewing ^^

**xXFairy-girlXx: **Aw thankyou very much! I'm glad your enjoying the stories ^^ I'm hoping to write a lot of the next chapter for the Princess one today ^^ so I can update asap. Thankyou for reviewing! ^^

**dasdexter: **yeah, pretty sure I threw up when I read that hahahah, it literally makes me sick to read it hahah I'm glad you liked it ^^ OKAY...ASAP ahah a one shot? I have some planned and on the way as well ^^ so one should be up after the Princess one is updated ^^

**Hejmdal: **Aw! Thankyou! Hahah yep nothing like beating up a dead body! XD Aw shucks! Thankyou so much! Hahah, Erza tends to be on the more extreme level hah thankyou! I'm outta schoool nooow! And it went okay ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**BecHaven: **Aw, thankyou! I'm glad you think so! Yeah I did, I have an idea for sure, but I think for the most part I will be working on my new one first ^^Thankyou for revewign!

**Rei-chu Asakura: **Hahah, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^ Haha, I think that Gray has the potential to be one of the funniest characters, truthfully at first I didn't like him but he has really grown on me! Yeah, I am in a lot of biology courses and I like to know what would happen if certain things happened...like what I should do if someone got stabbed, what is happening internally and stuff like that, cause of where I live it happens a lot. Actually my close cousin just got stabbed last week and is still in intensive care but I'm sure he'll pull through ^^ sorry for the depressing words ahah he'll be okay no worries. Haha, good luck, I know someone with all those qualities...but...he...sometimes doesn't care about his friends haha, but I'm sure he would dance if I told him to haha. Thankyou for reviewing ^^

**Tazski: **Oh noooo don't cryyyy! Hahah Gray can be out right ridiculous! :P Thankyou for reviewing!

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **Hahah that's hilarious. Im glad you did ^^ Hahah, well next chapter you'll find out how Rito is doin ^^ Hahah thankyou! I'm glad you think so ^^ ahahah yeah double cringe ugh oh well, all done now! I puked a lot on the inside during the whole year of physics hahah. Hahah aw I'm glad you two like it! That makes me feel so happy ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**Shana Heartfilia: **Aw! No! Don't cry! It still had a happy ending! Hahah thankyou very much! I'm glad you liked it so much ! ^^ Thankyou for reviewing!

**Artii: **I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU. I'm just waiting for the movie, I mean the movie poster has Nalu written all over it...if it doesn't have some kind of Nalu moment in it then Hiro was trolling us Nalu fans SO HARD...like COME ON...and I keep seeing hints of it in the manga and my god it drives me up the wall! Hahah Yeah, Happy the obvious wonder...we know it...They just don't yet :( haha Thankyou for reviewing!

**jenna: **Ah! Awesome! I hope you enjoy it ^^ thankyou for reviewing!


End file.
